Love Between Sand and Nature
by Celtic Water Spirit
Summary: Gaara/OC, Aina. After the known series, Gaara is now twenty-one and still a great Kazekage. During a civil war, he is set up to meet a potential wife, but being who he is, will he be able accept and actually love this woman during a such a stressful time?
1. Enter: Aina Yuukihono!

"Love Between Sand and Nature" is a Gaara love story fanfic. "LBS&N" or "LBSaN" are abbreviations of the title. There are several original characters in this story due to the fact that so few Sand Ninja are known.

Laughing is permitted throughout this story.

Female lead: Aina Yuukihono (original character)Male Lead: Sakaku no GaaraOther Pairings: Temari-Shikamaru, Naruto-Hinata, Kankuro-Kakime (oc), and other basic in show/manga pairings.

**Opening Summary:**

Gaara is the young Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village and is leading his shinobi forces during a war in the Land of Wind. Now that the war is coming to an end, the village has felt many heartaches and in need of something pleasant to happen in the village. The village council, and his family, decided that now would be a good time for the 21-year-old Kazekage to think about marriage and family, so they hired the best Matchmaker in the land...

* * *

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter: Aina Yuukihono!**

Inside the Kazekage building of the Hidden Sand Village, the twenty-one year old Kazekage sat at his desk as he worked. Gaara's family, friends, and even the village council told him that he needs to meet a girl. That's why his older brother, Kankuro, as well as the council decided to hire the best Matchmaker around to watch his every move and take notes every so often for three days. The woman annoyed the heck out him. How could everyone do this to him? He's the Kazekage and there is a war going on right now. He doesn't have time to be dating.

In the last few years he had tried dating, but it never lasted long since he didn't really have much in common with the girls. Gaara understood why everyone was urging him to meet somebody and have a long term relationship. One reason was for the village. Because of the war, there was high tension and stress among the people, even while they are winning the war. It seemed that everyone Gaara knew got the bright idea that him seeing someone would help. If he was taking the time to date and maybe even get married, then it would prove that things weren't so bad after all. If the leader of the village was happy then the village would be happy too.

That's the only reason why he allowed it. For the three days the matchmaker was here, she insisted on doing a thorough evaluation on him, well, as thorough as he would let her. Each night she said that she needed to watch him sleep to learn about his sleeping habits like if he snored, kicked, or anything else. He said no, it was too weird, but he was almost positive that Kankuro let her into his bedroom the last night she was there, the faint stench of her perfume was present when he awoke.

That was a couple weeks ago and Gaara was once again going over the details about the team of ANBU guards he put together, so he could secretly leave the village to meet and escort the woman that is suppose to be his possible match to his village so they can get to know each other.

There was a familiar set of knocks at the door. "Come in," Gaara said not lifting his head to see who it was, he already knew.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro greeted. "Everything is in order, nobody should know that you'll be gone until at least after you're already back."

Gaara nodded, "Good."

"So… Are you excited?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara raised the nonexistent eyebrow below the kanji on his forehead. "I guess…" he said skeptically.

"Geez Gaara, with that attitude, even if she is the perfect girl for you, you won't even notice."

"I'm only doing this because everyone asked me too," Gaara said before walking past his brother and out the door. Kankuro followed Gaara as he went into his bedroom and locked the door behind him, leaving Kankuro to wait in the hallway until he came out again.

Gaara came out wearing his ANBU uniform instead of his regular clothes. "Whoa, haven't seen you wearing those in a long time," Kankuro commented. Gaara only grunted in response as he tied on his headband, covering the love kanji on his forehead. "Guess you can't go out there in your regular clothes or your Kazekage robes for that matter since this is suppose to be a secret mission so the enemy doesn't find out you left and try to attack either you or the village."

Gaara gave him a look that clearly said, 'No shit Sherlock,' before going back downstairs and to the kitchen. There he took a water bottle and some smoke bombs from the refrigerator. Instead of picking up his sand gourd he decided to take his much smaller sand gourd and tied it to his belt. Again his gourd would have been a dead give away to his identity.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro called to him before he could leave. "Don't forget a mask," he grinned as he tossed him one.

Gaara caught it and looked at it, it was a Shukaku mask. "Is this a joke?" Gaara glared.

"Yes," Kankuro stated simply with a wide grin.

Gaara continued to glare even as he slipped it into a pouch attached to his belt. "I'm leaving," Gaara said as he turned around.

"See you later, don't get yourself killed!" Kankuro called.

"And don't destroy the village while I'm gone!" Gaara called back. "Or I'll kill you!"

Kankuro laughed. They always said stuff like that whenever Gaara had to go on a top secret mission or into battle where Kankuro stayed behind.

~~~ Sunflower Village ~~~

_A woman with short blond hair sat at the edge on her daughter's bed while tucking her in. The little girl had red hair and silver eyes that showed her sleepiness. Once the girl was laying down the mother began to tell her a story, one she would know by heart because it was the girl's favorite._

"_Over a decade ago, there was a powerful kunoichi. This red-haired beauty stopped evil, protected women and children, and restored the earth wherever she went using the powers of nature. Some said she was merely a legend, when they claimed they saw her they said she was either a demon or an angel in disguise, depending on what side they were on. Many in the west know the story of the powerful ninja who was given the name, Mother Nature. It is unknown where the story started, some believe it was Mother Nature herself wanting what she did to be remembered. This is that story…_

"_It starts when she was a little girl. Her family was killed by war, leaving her alone in the world along with other children who survived. These children ran to the woods and tried their hardest to survive in harsh winter conditions. One by one, the other children died from sickness, leaving only her and one other boy. Together these two survived until spring began and they finally found their way to the nearest village. There, they were able to receive a little charity. _

"_One day, the boy went into town by himself to see what he could find. The girl didn't understand why he was still with her, maybe because she had been helping him too and they both didn't want to be alone. It was hours later before the boy returned, but he was limping and bloody. The girl tried desperately to help him and even called for help. He had been stabbed many times by a gang of rouge ninja. In the end, only hours later, he died._

"_She cried and ran deep into the woods not even watching where she was going. She ran long after her bare feet protested painfully, until her legs gave out and she fell unconscious. When she awoke she had no idea where she was. She was now in a thriving forest, nothing like the one she was in before. Not knowing what she should do, she merely sat up and looked around at all the plants and animals she had never seen before._

"_Soon a large silver wolf approached her, but she simply watched it, without fear, even as if lowered its head and touched its nose to hers, making the red-haired girl giggle happily. The sudden noise seemed to bring the others animals attention to her presence and many of them approached her as well and mimicked the wolf's gesture of touching their noses to hers. She accepted each gesture and laughed as the animal's fur and whiskers tickled."_

_The mother telling this story touched her finger to the little girl's nose, making her laugh before continuing the tale._

"_A squirrel ran up to her, did the same thing, then stood in her lap and seemingly offered an acorn. She looked at it questioningly then to the silver wolf who had not left her side. Seeing the wolf nod, she took the acorn._

"_When she looked up, she was back in the forest she was in before, but something felt different, more like, she felt different. It was only minutes when she realized her power, the leaves and vines moved to her whim. Knowing what she had to do, her mission begun. She rode the leaves all the way back to the village she just ran away from, found every evil doer there and tied them up using the vines before disappearing from the area._

"_That was only the beginning. For the next twenty years, she kept the peace, fought for the people, and restored life to the land that had been destroyed by war. Life seemed to naturally flourish around her, people and animals were cured from sickness and became fertile when once infertile. She grew entire crops of food for children and found homes for abandoned pets just by lifting a single finger._

"_It wasn't long until she found love herself, but it was in the most unlikely of places. During the last Great Ninja War, she was busy protecting everyone and everything she could against invaders. She was so successful that the enemy's most powerful shinobi was sent to get rid of her. This shinobi managed to get past her defenses and even the wall of trees she had created._

"_As the legend goes, they finally came face to face, and stopped, each only inches from eliminating the other. It was then, upon seeing each other's faces, the equal determination and loneliness in their eyes, that they realized their entire lives were devoted to fighting. They were suppose to put an end to it, but the fighting seemed endless. Now was the time to stop. They quickly found each other's arms and it was said that they never left each other's side._

"_It is unknown what exactly happened after that, but both the woman dubbed Mother Nature, and the shinobi disappeared soon after the battle. There was peace in the land, and the fighting had moved east towards the Land of Fire. Many thought that they had followed the war._

"_Two years later, a group of rouge ninja appeared to reclaim the west. Rumor has it that Mother Nature appeared again, appalled by their hatred and destruction they caused on the land. She was successful in defeating the enemy. After that, she vanished again. They say it was because her mission was over, and now that the land was at peace again, she wouldn't come back until in a time of desperate need."_

"_When do you think that will be Mommy?" the young red-haired girl asked her mother after she was finished telling the familiar story._

"_Hopefully not for a very long time," the blond-haired woman laughed softly. "But you're here, I'm sure you would do Mother Nature proud with your own abilities," she smiled and kiss the girl's forehead._

_The girl smiled widely. "Good night, Mommy."_

"_Good night, oh and don't forget, even the prettiest flowers need to sleep," the woman reminded._

"_Aww," she pouted as she turned to a small plant on her night stand. "Good night flowers," she said and waved her hand over the plant, making each of the flower's petals close for the night._

_The woman stood up from the side of the bed and walked to the door. "Sleep well, Aina."_

That was fifteen years ago and now a fully grown Aina sat in the garden of her family's estate, remembering the story her mother used to tell her as a bedtime story. She wondered why she was suddenly thinking of it until her father sat down next her on the stone bench.

"Good morning Aina, your mother told me about him," Masaru Yuukihono stated. Being a fifty-five year old retired shinobi, his once red-hair is mostly gray, he spoke softy, and walked with a cane now that numerous old injuries were causing some difficulties for him in his old age.

Aina sighed deeply and a pink rose on the bush next to her seem to mimic her reaction. "Number 5, fail," she said plainly. "Next," she said as if calling the next person in line.

"What was wrong with him? I thought he was a nice young man, or was it something about you?"

Aina shrugged. "I donno, maybe it was me but… I couldn't stand his voice or the way he talked!"

Masaru laughed, "That can be a deal-breaker!"

"You're not mad? Mom is one of the best Matchmakers in the world and she is having such a hard time finding a match for me…"

"Of course I'm not mad, when the right man comes along, you'll know," he smiled. "Heck, maybe you'll find love on your own like your sister, Makoto, did."

"Maybe," Aina said as her father stood up again. She has three older sisters, and two were matched by their mother, the Matchmaker.

"Just remember that you cannot-"

"Cannot find my soul mate if I turn away, I know, I know…" she finished for him with a sigh. "And I'm not turning away, I'm just not in any hurry to find a husband, and it's no big deal to me if I never find love."

Masaru turned towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You have grown into a beautiful, confident, and strong-minded woman," he said, "I am almost certain there is a young man out there you are destined to meet."

"Heh, maybe," she laughed skeptically. "By the way, did Mom get back from the Sand Village yet?"

"Yes, she just came with the escort that was sent. Fine group of shinobi they were, reminds me of back when I use to do missions like that."

Aina laughed as her father punched the air a few times before going back inside. "I wonder what the Hidden Sand Village is like?" she thought aloud as she picked a lily and twirled it between her fingers.

~~~ One Week Later ~~~

"Wait, what?" Aina asked in disbelief. "First, I'm going to the Sand Village to meet a kage? My escort is arriving today? And you're leaving!" She stood up from the dining table at breakfast and stared at her mother.

"Oh honey, I thought you'd be happy to get out of the this village and see a new place, and you are attracted to authority and strength so he matches that," Aina's mother, Ume, said putting down her chopsticks. "And your sister Airi will be having the baby soon, so I have to be there to help with the delivery, your sister Emi is coming to help out too."

"But the guys you set me up with always come here to meet me," Aina complained.

"Well he's the Kazekage, he can't just leave his village, especially during a war," Ume explained.

Aina groaned and turned towards her father, "Father…" she tried.

"I wonder if it'll be the same escort that was sent with your mother? Fine shinobi they were," he nodded making Aina sigh and drop her head.

"So what does he even look like?" Aina asked, seeming uninterested as she picked at her food.

Ume thought for a moment. "He definitely has a shinobi's physique and he has red hair, but if you really want to be able to tell him apart from anyone else, he has a red tattoo on his forehead," she explained by pointing to the left side of her own forehead. "It is the kanji of love if I remember correctly, I made of a note of it when I saw him."

Aina thought that was a strange place for a tattoo, but she's seen men with their entire face or body tattooed before, so she doesn't mind just one tattoo, as long as it's not an ex-girlfriend's name on their rear. "Well at least I'll know him when I see him," she said standing up. "I guess I need to pack and get ready, bye Mom," she said hugging her mother who was going to leave right after she finished eating.

~~~ Later that day ~~~

Once Aina returned to the living room, she was packed and dressed for the journey. She was wearing a gray sleeveless top with an upright closed collar that had a single button and a full-length zipper down the middle of the shirt. She also had a pair black full-length pants, the kunai pouch her father gave her for whenever she would leave the house was strapped to her leg, and a navy blue skirt was wrapped around and tied just below navel under her top.

She was just about to sit down when her father popped in. "They sent an ANBU team this time," he said excitably before motioning for her to follow him into the front room.

There were three sand ninja waiting, two were standing at attention and in high alert behind their masks. The last one was sitting at one of the seats around a coffee table, he was obviously the one in charge, the authority radiated off him. All she could see of him was that he had red hair because of the mask.

"Is this my escort?" Aina asked.

The leader stood and removed his mask revealing firm blue-green eyes surrounded by thick dark circles. Much of his headband was covered by the hair hanging over it. "Yes, I will the leader of this mission to ensure your safety," he said in a deep calm voice, "I would prefer to leave as soon as possible."

Aina was speechless at first, his presence was so intense. She nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back," she said and left to get her bag, leaving her father to admire the ninja that always seem to remind him of himself.

"I use to be a shinobi guard in my day," Masaru started. "State your name, rank, and age son."

"My name is Gaara of the Desert, I am the Kazekage, and I am twenty-one," he stated.

"Holy…" Masaru trailed off. "That's pretty young to be a kage, and my wife forgot to mention that you were coming in person."

"I have been Kazekage since I was fifteen, and Mrs. Yuukihono said it was important that I come."

"I see," Masaru said seriously before Aina returned.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said now wearing a backpack. She turned to hug her father, "Bye Father, just watch I'll be back in no time," she winked as she pulled away.

"Aina-" Masaru started but she was already running out the door.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding," she called back. The two still masked ANBU quickly followed and Gaara bowed respectfully to Masaru before leaving as well.

Masaru shook his head, "Aina… Aina… That isn't what I was going to say," he said to himself before smiling. "Well, at least this will be interesting… wait… did he say he was Kazekage since he was fifteen?"

~~~ On the Road of Sunflower Village: Heading East ~~~

"So if it's going to take a couple days to get to the Sand Village, shouldn't I at least know your names?" Aina asked as they left the village.

"I am Gaara," he said.

The only female ANBU slipped off her mask and showed a friendly smile, "I'm Kakime," she said. She had black shoulder length hair and green eyes while standing only a little taller than Aina.

The last ANBU was male, somewhat larger than Gaara, had took off his mask too. "I'm Ty, nice to meet you Aina," he said, he seemed just as friendly as Kakime. Ty was over a head taller than Aina and he had spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

Aina nodded. "And as you know, I'm Aina," she said, "I don't travel much, can we walk and talk or do we have stay silent?"

"We can talk," Kakime said, coming to walk closer, "Gaara-sama doesn't like to talk much from what I know, at least not until we're completely out of the village, so you can talk to me and Ty."

"Oh okay," Aina said. She thought it was strange that Kakime mentioned Gaara in this matter. If he didn't want to talk, he doesn't have to.

After a couple hours of walking, Aina mostly showed her knowledge in botany by pointing out the native plants in the area. Then more in zoology when the local animals seemed to come and greet her. Gaara showed interest in what they were talking about by commenting every now and then. It wasn't until she started talking about geology that he really got interested. He basically took over the conversation, and Aina was surprised to have found his interest so quickly.

"Really, you can make sand out of anything?" Aina asked.

Gaara nodded. "Most of my jutsu are sand oriented, I use my chakra to control it," he explained.

"I use my chakra to control the plants, my father says that I'd be a jonin if I were a hidden village ninja," Aina added. She found a real conversation starter there, this got all of them talking about the different types of jutsu until the sun started going down.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So that's the first chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Explaining is Hard

"Love Between Sand and Nature" is a Gaara love story fanfic. "LBS&N" or "LBSaN" are abbreviations of the title. There are many several characters in this story due to the fact that so few Sand Ninja are known.

Laughing is permitted throughout this story.

Female lead: Aina Yuukihono (original character)  
Male Lead: Sakaku no Gaara  
Other Pairings: Temari-Shikamaru, Naruto-Hinata, Kankuro-Kakime (oc), and other basic in show/manga pairings.

**Opening summary again:**

Gaara is the young Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village and is leading his shinobi forces during a war in the Land of Wind. Now that the war is coming to an end, the village has felt many heartaches and in need of something pleasant to happen in the village. The village council, and his family, decided that now would be a good time for the 21-year-old Kazekage to think about marriage and family, so they hired the best Matchmaker in the land...

* * *

**Love Between Sand & Nature  
Chapter 2  
Explaining is Hard**

Precisely at dusk, Aina and her ANBU escort team stopped for a short rest. Aina told them that they do not have to stop just for her. Since she was trained by her father and her three older brothers in the ninja arts, she could easily manage the rest journey to the planned rest stop.

Kakime, the female ANBU guard, stepped up to Aina. "Even if this isn't going to be a very long trip, two to three days maybe, don't feel that you have to keep going even if you want to take a break," she said.

Aina nodded and smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." She really did appreciate her concern.

The four of them took a break to have a snack. Aina shook out some of the tiny rocks from her shoes before using her nature abilities to create a hammock of vines. After lounging for a few minutes she turned her head to find that only Gaara, the red-haired ANBU leader was present. She assumed that Kakime and Ty must be on a bathroom break or something.

Gaara was standing not too far away with his arms folded over his chest as he seemed to be on guard for anything. "So," Aina started. "What's your name again? Gaara right?" she asked casually getting his attention, but also to see if she was saying it correctly.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just thinking, do you know much about the Kazekage?" Aina asked.

"Excuse me?" Gaara asked, his brow creased in confusion. This was the first non-stoic expression he had all day.

"Well, I'm going to the Hidden Sand Village to meet him right? I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about him," Aina explained, hoping she had not crossed a line, though she could not think of how this could be inappropriate.

His mouth opened for a moment about to say something. To Aina, his confusion was odd, especially being the serious, stoic, and powerful ANBU guard team leader. "Wait, so this whole time you didn't know that-"

"Sir!" Ty appeared next to him. "It's urgent," the larger man quickly explained right before Kakime appeared next to him. Gaara quickly nodded once before they took a few more steps away from Aina. All three of them whispered only a few sentences before Gaara nodded seriously.

"Understood, I will deal with it now," he said just before he turned to include Aina into the conversation. "There is a problem I must address, you three will continue to the traveler's village of Midnight Lake nearby, I will join you again shortly."

All three nodded and Gaara disappeared before their eyes in a whirl of sand. "Whoa, how did he do that?" Aina jumped up and stared in astonishment.

Kakime smirked. "Another one of his sand abilities," she explained. "They don't call him Gaara of the Desert for nothing."

"Oh…" Aina said amazed. What other surprises did the tall, red-haired, ANBU leader have? Aina suddenly realized that she was already developing spark of curiosity of him. "That's so cool!" she smiled.

Ty chuckled. "It sure is," he agreed with a nod. "Should we get going now? Midnight Lake is only a couple hours away."

Both Aina and Kakime nodded before they left together. As they walked, Ania looked back over her shoulder where Gaara stood before he disappeared to attend to whatever he had to do. "So… why exactly did he leave?" Aina finally asked after turning back to her remaining escort.

"Uh, nothing to worry about," Kakime started. "There just might be some enemy ninja coming for us, we found some suspicious clues when we checked the area around the resting place."

"Enemy ninja? Why?" Aina asked.

"Because of the war," Ty started. "The people close to the Kazekage can be in a lot of danger, so we have to take extra preconscious to ensure nothing happens, that's why we were chosen to escort you, we're highly skilled."

"But why would they want to attack me?" she asked, it really did not make much sense to her.

Kakime looked at her. "Because they're losing and they are looking for any way to hurt Lord Kazekage, but so far they haven't been able to touch anyone near him."

"He's that good of a ninja?" Aina gaped. Maybe the Kazekage was something after all.

"Heh, you should know," Ty chuckled. Aina only raised an eyebrow and pouted slightly, thinking that Ty might have thought she was stupid for not knowing.

"Right, of course, how else could he be the Kazekage if he wasn't good," Ania stated.

"Exactly," Kakime smiled.

~~~ Later That Day ~~~

Just as predicted, the three entered the village of Midnight Lake two hours later and Aina was informed that this was the only planned stop so they could rest for the night. By now it was dark out so there were only a few people still walking about the partly lit streets. Being a traveler's town, there were plenty of hotels and inns scattered about. Before stepping up to the front desk they quickly made a plan. It was to get a room for Ty, a room for the girls, and one for Gaara once he joined them again.

After signing in and paying, the women at the front desk gave them three keys. Each of the rooms were next to each other on the forth floor of the building. Aina did not enjoy all those stairs at all.

"See ya later, ladies," Ty said taking one of the keys.

"Night," both the girls said before stepping into their room. The room had a green color theme. On one side it contained two double beds, a door to the bathroom, and a desk. On the other side was a couple of chairs at a small table and a dresser with a television on top of it.

"Hope you don't mind sharing a room," Kakime said as they both put down their packs.

"No not at all, I used to share a room with my sister, Airi until my oldest brothers moved out," Aina explained, "Our mom used to get so mad at us for staying up late when we would be laughing so much from jokes and stories," she smiled.

"That sounds fun, I have an older sister too, she's my only sibling and is almost thirty now, she just had her third and maybe last child a few months back. How about you, any other siblings?"

"Oh yeah, my oldest sister is Emi, she's twenty-eight and she has two kids now. My two oldest brothers are twins so they're both twenty-seven, Kenta has one kid and Jiro has two which are twins. Then my older sister Makoto is twenty-four and has one kid right now. And my brother, Riku, he's twenty-two and is the youngest guy out of us and he also has one kid now. And my other older sister, Airi, who I just mentioned is twenty-one, only a year older than me, and she's going to have her first baby soon."

"Wow, big family," Kakime chuckled. "Does that mean you're the youngest?"

Aina nodded. "That's right, I was called the baby of the family until I was sixteen!"

Kakime laughed, "I know how that can be!"

After calming down from laughing, Aina used the bathroom first and got changed. Once Kakime was finished in the bathroom she plopped down on her bed and turned towards Aina who was lounging on the other bed while watching the TV.

"So what do you think of Gaara?" Kakime asked with a knowing look.

"What do I think of him?" Aina repeated and Kakime nodded, smiling. "I don't know, I guess he's fine."

"Like just fine or _Fine_…" Kakime grinned.

Aina blushed slightly, "I haven't really thought about it, I was kind of focusing on getting to the Sand Village so far." Now that she thought about it, he was actually quite handsome.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Kakime shrugged before laying back to go to sleep.

Aina did the same and turned off the television and light. As she laid there, she reflected on the journey so far. Something told her there is something important that she is missing out on, but she had no idea what it could be. After some more thought, she narrowed it down. It either had to do with her situation of going to the Sand Village to meet the Kazekage, or it had to do with Gaara, the team leader. Now that she thought about it, when they were talking alone earlier, he was about to say something.

He had said, _"Wait, so this whole time you didn't know that-"_

That what? That the Kazekage is actually four feet tall? That the Kazekage doesn't live in the Sand Village and is actually a temple monk? That he is actually a she! This whole time she didn't know what!

Aina wondered if she should even be stressing about it at all. She decided she could ask Gaara tomorrow if she remembered and if it still bothered her. If not, she would be meeting the Kazekage in a day or two anyway. She had gone through the suspense of meeting a possible match five times before, she could handle it this time as well.

_"Miss. Ania," a deep, masculine voice said. She had no idea where it was coming from or who it was. "Miss. Aina," the voice said again and she realized who it was. She stood next to Gaara as the sun set behind the lake. She was barefoot and wearing a green and silver kimono._

She looked at him, her heart was pounding in her chest. "Y-yes?" she managed to whisper.

He turned his head to meet her eyes, the last rays of light reflected over his headband. Instantly she was trapped under his intense gaze. "Will you come with me?" he asked.

"Where?" Aina asked.

"Will you come with me?" he repeated. This time he stepped forward and held the sides of her shoulders. "Will you?" he asked hopefully as his gaze stared into her soul.

"I-I don't know…" she whispered, they were standing so close that she could feel his warmth. In fact, her whole body felt warm and fuzzy.

Instead of standing they were already sitting on a wooden bench, and she tried to look away from him, but he stopped her by taking her chin and guiding her lips to his, but they never met.

Aina opened her eyes as she woke up. Forgetting where she was, she sat up before her journey and her dream came back to her. Her face heated up at the thought. It just could not be! How could she think such things about some guy when she is supposed to be meeting someone else, someone that is suppose to be her match? She hoped it was just a silly dream and not a hidden desire from the subconscious. That could cause problems.

Quickly she got up and got dressed. Not even realizing that Kakime was not in the room until she was done. She stepped out into the hallway and was about to knock on Ty's door to see if he was there. Finding that the door was opened a tiny bit already, she stepped up to it to inspect first.

"You know, I'm starting to think that she doesn't know," Kakime's voice said.

"Yeah, same here," Ty agreed.

"Yes, I am of aware of it," Gaara started, "I was about to inform her last night before the incident, but right now is no longer safe to utter such words in case the information is overheard and used by the opposing side."

"Yeah, there is all sorts of people here," Kakime added. "You never know who people really are."

"Does that mean we need to wait until we reach the desert?" Ty asked.

"Indeed," Gaara confirmed. "I can assume that she will not be too pleased to receive such information so late, but there is not much we can do about it now until we are sure we are no longer being followed."

"Because of the one that got away?" Kakime asked.

"Yes, and as you know, if I did what I had to do in order to get rid of him, my cover would have been blown," Gaara said. "Excuse me," he added. Aina jumped when the door suddenly opened and Gaara looked down at her. "Yes, Miss. Aina?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering where everyone went," Aina explained, but avoided looking him in the eye.

He nodded once. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"In just a minute," she answered before turning back to her room to get her pack.

Gaara turned back to the other two who instantly wiped the grins off their faces. "When did explaining something so simple become such an issue?" Gaara asked.

"Just ever since she came into the picture, sir," Ty commented.

"That is what I was afraid of…" Gaara grumbled before going down to the lobby.

All four of them left to get something to eat. Aina did not fail to notice all the people about. Tourists, locals, ninja, salespeople, street performers, and bums could easily be found. "So why is this place called Midnight Lake? I haven't seen a lake," Aina asked.

"The lake is over that way," Kakime pointed. "There actually isn't much over there, everything kind of died like twenty years ago during a raid or battle that took place there."

"Oh…" Aina said.

After they ate they were going to leave the village. But in the middle of the street was a large group of people surrounding something. Naturally, they saw what was going on since they could not pass without jumping onto the surrounding buildings.

There were two street performers. They were both female and had different shades of long blond hair and they were wearing similar outfits, one was a pink theme and the other was red. The one in red was creating water using some sort of jutsu and the other was turning it into ice. The ice was shaped into a large ring and a white tiger jumped through it and circled around before being commanded to jump again. They did many more shows to entertain the travelers.

"And now!" The performer in pink announced. "The white tiger will choose one person to help us with our next act!"

"Oh no," Aina groaned. "Leave, we should leave shouldn't we?

"What? Why?" Ty questioned.

Kakime looked at her too. "Yeah, we can't pass until this is over anyway, we might as well watch."

Aina tried her luck and turned to Gaara, but before she was able to say anything she felt a firm tug at her skirt. Aina looked to see the white tiger pulling at her skirt with its mouth.

"Come, come Miss!" The performer in red called and the tiger continued to pull her.

"Oh wow, Aina, go on," Ty urged.

"Why do I have to attract animals…" Aina groaned and she turned to follow the tiger before it could rip her skirt.

Each performer stood next to her, "And now for the main event!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So that's chapter 2!**

**So yes, Aina doesn't know because no one told her. And now the others know that she doesn't know.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Street Performers

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 3**

**The Street Performers **

Aina was forced to volunteer for the show where the white tiger had to jump over her and around her. She just about fainted because of it. Sure she's good with animals, but some still intimidated her. She was actually more worried about getting hit by something.

When Aina went back to her party, Ty and Kakime started cracking jokes about the looks on her face during the act. She looked over at Gaara who seemed to be watching something else out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" Aina asked.

"Nothing, we should leave now," he stated since the crowd was dispersing.

"Hold it right there!" Someone was yelling at them.

Gaara turned ready with a burning glare that ended up being ignored as the two girls from the street performing act ran up to Aina.

"I wanted to thank you for your assistance, I'm Suki," she said. She had long light blond hair with a pink bow tying back some of it and her outfit had the pink theme.

Aina nodded. "And I'm Aina," she greeted politely.

"And I'm Raven, it would seem Loki has taken a liking to you," she said. She had her darker blond hair tied back into a ponytail and her outfit had the red theme. "And you already met him," she said motioning the white tiger between her and Suki.

"Did you two actually train this tiger?" Kakime asked as she let Loki sniff her hands before she rubbed his head.

"That's right," Raven answered before kneeling down and hugging Loki's head while rubbing his neck. "Who's a big kitty?" she asked the tiger and he made a satisfied growl in response and instantly started purring. "But that wasn't all we did, we had to bond with him too."

"Isn't he a little big to be called a 'kitty'?" Ty asked. Aina just now realized that he was practically hiding behind her. He must had a fear of giant cats or something.

"He likes to be babied!" Suki grinned.

"Are we done here?" Gaara asked irritated.

"Actually we wanted to ask you something," Suki said. "Are you heading to the Hidden Sand Village?"

"We can tell you're sand ninja by your headbands," Raven added.

"Yes, we are," Gaara stated shortly.

"Can we join your party to the Sand Village?" Suki asked, "I'm sure you know how dangerous it can be for two lonely girls to be traveling on their own…"

"It is not a part of the mission," Gaara said.

"Please, you'll hardly know we're here," Suki tried. "Or better yet, we could entertain all of you along the way."

"No."

"Sir," Kakime said and she and Gaara turned away from them. "It seems that they are the type to come along whether we give our consent or not," she whispered.

"Understood," Gaara nodded. This was definitely something he did not want to put up with, but at least this could make it look more like he is just a normal ANBU escort. He turned to the rest, barely nodded once, and started walking away.

"So was that a yes?" Raven asked Suki.

Suki shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm saying it is!"

"That's great," Raven said. "Come on Loki!" she commanded and the white tiger followed as well.

~~~ Later ~~~

Thirty minutes they were traveling, and Aina could swear there was a pulsing vain under Gaara's headband. Raven and Suki were entertaining themselves as they followed the group. This meant cartwheels, rock-paper-scissors, talking about hot guys, and chucking rocks at Gaara's head, luckily he dodged them all so that did not last long since they got bored.

What they were doing now is what really ticked him off. They were taking turns doing somersaults and flipping themselves into the air and landing by doing a handstand on Gaara's shoulders.

"Why do you keep doing to this to me?" he almost snarled as one of the girls balanced on him.

"Because Ty is too tall to perform this trick with and the girls wouldn't be strong enough to support our weight," Suki explained while balancing on his shoulders with her hands.

Suki she jumped off and was replaced by Raven. "By the way, you're not stumbling at all, are you also a performer or are you just use to carrying heavy luggage?"

She jumped off so he answered, "I would always carry something considered to be very heavy."

"I'll say," Suki commented. "Those are some firm shoulders, makes it very easy to balance on, right Raven?"

They stopped jumping around. "Yeah, you should quit being a ninja and come work with us," Raven nodded.

Ty and Kakime started laughing right there. Aina gave them a sidelong glance as she did not really understand how that was so funny, besides the fact that she herself could not imagine him as a performer. Does Gaara even smile? Aina thought he must, but since he is on duty and being annoyed at the moment, so she just had not seen it. She wondered what it might look like, maybe a small smirk or even an enthusiastic grin?

There was still some small conversations when Aina noticed that Loki was walking away and into the trees. "Excuse me, Raven? Suki?" She started to get their attention. "Your tiger is wondering off."

They both looked up and called for him, but they were ignored. "This is very odd," Suki said. "He has never done this before."

"Did he see something in that row of trees over there?" Raven suggested. "Tigers hunt after all." She and Suki followed their companion.

Aina, Ty, and Kakime exchanged glances before looking to Gaara for permission to follow them. He gave it with a short nod, but there was a distinct warning in his eyes telling them to proceed with caution.

They followed the performers until Raven held up a hand signaling them to stop. Aina looked over to Kakime next to her and noticed her seriousness. There was something up and upon closer inspection of the tiger, she realized that he was emitting a low warning growl.

Aina could tell what was wrong. "There's someone there," she said. "He says there's someone dangerous over there," she finished.

Over half a dozen figures jumped from the trees. Before Aina could comprehend what was happening, everyone was on the offensive, including herself. She pulled the kunai from the pouch on her leg and prepared to defend herself. Ty threw a couple of large shuriken and pinned a black clad ninja to a tree where Kakime jumped down and knocked him out by slamming her fist into his head. Kakime then joined Raven and Suki in a dance of martial arts against four more black clad ninja, knocking them out as well. Ty continued to fight one with a sword. Aina ducked another ninja's attack then called upon vines to spring from the ground and bind the remaining ninja.

Aina stood up straight again and watched the ninja try to break free from her vines. "It's no use," she told them. "My brothers have tried everything to break free of my Binding Vines Jutsu, but they have yet to find anything that works." Surprisingly all the back clad ninja stopped struggling.

"Aina get down!" Gaara yelled to her and she did just in time for three shuriken to fly over her head. Aina looked up again to see sand all around the red-haired shinobi, along with another dozen unconscious ninja trapped in the sand hovering above the ground. "Ty! Kakime! Take care of the rest behind those trees, they are all bound by my sand," Gaara ordered.

"Sir!" They both said and jumped into the trees. Aina heard several startled yells as they took down the ninja. They were back within only a couple minutes.

"We knocked out eleven more," Ty informed.

"Good," Gaara said and the sand dropped all the ninja it was holding and then the sand went over to the still conscious ninja being held by her vines and knocked them out as well. "You can let go of them now," he informed after she continued to stare at him.

"Oh right," she said and released the limp bodies.

"Oh great Raven!" Suki pouted. "We picked a bad group to travel with again!"

"Yeah…" Raven sighed and they both sat down with Loki who had an enemy ninja's shoe in his mouth.

Aina found herself staring at the ground, because she was confused and the situation did not make sense to her. "What is going on? Why were we just attacked?"

"It is a war," Gaara said sternly, as if she did not know the meaning of the word. "We are Sand ninja and they are enemy rouge shinobi, and because they are losing right now, they are taking drastic measures to try to kill or abduct any Sand ninja to use against me."

"You? How can a war be personal?" Aina retorted, she really did not like the tone he was taking with her.

"Because-" He stopped himself and glanced over at Raven and Suki who were dusting themselves off. "I will explain when we reach the desert," he said calmly.

"Why can't you tell me now? Why wasn't I told from the start?" She asked just as calmly, barely masking her irritation. She had seen him look over at the street performers and understood that he was not going to say anything with them around.

"I honestly thought you were already informed before the journey began, and I cannot tell you now, because if anyone hears these words that should not, it can cause a lot of damage to the mission, the village, and to us," he explained. He hoped he would not have to continue any more than he already had. The sooner they left, the sooner they could reach the desert. The sooner they reached the desert, the sooner everything could be explained.

Kakime stepped closer to Aina. "The desert is only thirteen hours away at the most, we'll all explain the entire situation to you then, okay?" Kakime had a pleading look in her eyes as she looked at Aina.

Aina noticed, and knew that she was telling the truth and that they were simply asking her to be patient. "Alright, the desert it is then," Aina nodded once then turned on her heel and continued walking.

"Hey Mister Sandman!" Raven and Suki called out moments later when Gaara started to follow Aina. He sighed irritably, but turned back around to face them.

"We have discussed it," Raven started. "And we have decided we are sticking close to you and your team because it is obviously too unsafe to travel alone."

"And in return," Suki began. "We will do anything you ask of us!" Raven and Suki then smiled with kitten eyes.

"Uh… can I refuse?" Gaara asked.

"Nope, we insist," Raven confirmed.

"That's what I thought," he said and turned away from them to follow Aina once again.

Only another thirty minutes later, when they finally got on a good traveling pace, twenty more enemy rouge ninja jumped out at once and attacked the group. But just like the last group, they were all taken down easily. In fact, it was easier this time, because they were all on guard and when both Gaara and Aina trapped all of them, all the others had to do was knock them out.

"Kakime," Gaara ordered and she was before him at once. "This one is badly injured, bandage him up and we will leave immed…" Gaara trailed off as he scanned her over. "You are injured."

"What?" Kakime questioned before noticing that she was bleeding on her side. "Oh, this doesn't look very good, I wonder who hit me?" she asked casually as tried to examine the wound.

Aina ran up to her ready to help. "Here I'll look at it, the positioning of the injury is too hard for you to examine on your own."

"Oh thanks," Kakime said, before Aina led her away so she could look at it without the guys seeing.

"We'll fix the bad guy," Suki called before she, Raven, and Loki ran up to him with some bandages and a knife in hand. "No Raven, not that kind of fix!" Suki exclaimed and Raven put away the knife. "So why do you want the bad guy treated, Mister Sandman?" Suki asked.

Aina looked up from behind some low hanging tree branches where Kakime was lifting her top away from the cut on her side. She too wondered why this was.

"Because I have witnessed how a circle of revenge is truly never ending," Gaara explained. "If no one dies, then no one will need to be avenged, and deep hatred cannot spread that way."

Aina stared in wonderment at the red-haired ANBU. What kind of things had he seen during his life already to come to that conclusion?

"Um, Miss. Aina?" Kakime asked politely. "Are you done tying the bandage?"

"Oh right," Aina said and she quickly finished. "Okay now it's done, sorry I got distracted by what he was saying," she admitted.

Kakime pulled down her top into the correct position and smiled, "I understand."

The two joined the rest of the group again and they all started walking. "I think we need to take a detour around the lake to throw off any more would-be attackers," Ty suggested.

"I think you are right," Gaara agreed. "It will make the trip a little longer so we will need to set up camp for a few hours after we get back on track again, agreed?"

Everyone agreed so they picked up the pace a bit to continue the journey. The plan must have worked because they were not attacked again. Soon Aina saw the lake as they began to travel along its edge. It seemed so unnatural to her as she observed her surroundings. There was barely any life around it and normally plants and animals thrive around such places. The trees seemed to be struggling just to stay alive and the even the grass and weeds were withered and dry. It made absolutely no sense to her because there had not been a drought year for almost a decade.

"Why is everything so pitiful around here?" Aina asked anyone who was listening. All three of the ANBU guards simply shrugged and shook their heads, while Raven and Suki glanced at each other before turning to her.

"We've heard rumors that when the legendary kunoichi, Mother Nature disappeared, the lands that she was protecting got destroyed my certain enemies," Suki explained.

"Certain enemies of Mother Nature?" Aina repeated.

Suki nodded, "Even though everyone in the area loved her, the bad people she was keeping away hated her because she always stopped them from invading her territory."

Aina looked over the seemly motionless lake before Raven continued, "Even when they sent the most powerful assassin they had after her, they say she didn't die, but both her and that shinobi ran away hoping the fighting would stop. And for some reason it soon did, but because she never came back here, the land still bares its scars."

"I see," Aina stopped. "Well if you guys don't mind, I'm going to fix a few things around here, because I can't stand to just walk by and do nothing when this task will be easy for me."

Gaara stopped and quickly turned to her, "I understand that you want to help, but we need to continue moving forward, I will allow you to do what you like, but do not fall behind," he said with emphasis on the order to not fall behind the party.

"Right, I'm not going to turn this into a rainforest of anything, just give it a little boost towards healing," Aina confirmed before running over to a nearby tree that was dry and dead looking. Everyone watched as she placed her hands to the trunk and the tree suddenly began to sprout leaves, grew healthy green branches as the trunk turned into a healthy brown, and grass and flowers grew on the ground around her and the tree. She removed her hands and took a step back to inspect her work. After nodding to herself once, she turned back to the others who were still watching her. "Well, what are you all standing around for? Let's get going," she said and walked past them.

They continued to walk and she stopped every once in a while to do what she did with the first tree. Everything else seemed to turn green and flowers became colorful and opened their petals on their own simply because she was walking by.

"Are you Mother Nature?" Raven and Suki asked in amazement.

"Of course not," Aina said. "How could I be when I've spent my entire life hearing stories about her?"

"I agree," Kakime added. "You'd also have to be at least in your forties by now."

"Then how do you have those nature abilities?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, I've always had them," Aina sighed. In the past she had gone through these kinds of questions before, but sooner or later everyone realizes that there is no way she could be the great and powerful Mother Nature. "Hold on, there is a weeping willow that isn't even weeping anymore," she said before running over to revive it.

~~~ Later ~~~

That night they set up camp on the other side of the lake now that they were back on track. Raven and Suki kept to themselves and tended to the needs of their tiger, Loki. Aina took the time to revive the plants while Ty and Kakime had a snack and Gaara stood off to the side in guard mode.

"Come on kitty-kitty," Raven called to Loki as she put a dish of cat food down. Whatever that stuff was, it smelled strongly of fish, bloody meats, and some mystery stuff. Nonetheless, Loki jumped up excitedly and charged at the bowl. As he leaped at it, his large paws landed on the edges of the dish causing it to fling into the air, straight at the red-haired ANBU who was facing the lake.

He sensed the object coming at him and quickly turned and caught it, not letting a single piece fall out. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief seeing that if did not land all over him. That is, until they realized that Loki was now charging straight at him, or more like at the dinner in his hands.

Everyone closed their eyes and cringed as Gaara got tackled by the five-hundred pound feline. When they looked again, Loki was standing over the red-haired ninja licking up the food that had spilled from the bowl and onto him. Luckily the white tiger was not mistaking the shinobi for the meal. In between all the licking, Gaara managed to use a sand substitution technique and get out from underneath the large cat.

All Aina saw of the jutsu was when the red-haired shinobi seemed to jump down from the sky and land on his feet as the place where he was turned to sand. Loki continued to eat happily as Gaara looked down at himself and found that he was covered in both cat food and cat slobber. He glared at the street performers then walked away grumbling under his breath. Since it seemed they were let off the hook, the street performers sighed in relief.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So that's chapter 3!**

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Men Are Jerks

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 4**

**Men Are Jerks!**

Aina had her hand placed firmly over her mouth to keep an amused giggle from escaping her lips. The look on Gaara's face right before he was tackled my Loki the tiger was simply priceless. She easily saw the humor in the situation, the serious shinobi guard caught the gross cat food before it hit him, just to end up with it all over him anyway. He obviously was not too happy about it as he glared and muttered curses to himself as he walked away, most likely to clean himself up.

Once the red-haired ninja was completely out of sight everyone finally started snickering. Aina got herself to stop as soon as she refocused on her task of regenerating some plants. Just in case anything were to happen that could cause them to leave suddenly, she kept her backpack with her and stayed near the others. Once she restored a couple trees around the camp, she sat down underneath one of them and pulled out her favorite book. She could never leave it behind, even if she might only be away from home for a of couple weeks. She read the first two familiar lines of the novel before a pair of blue feline eyes appeared over the top of the book. Loki was inspecting the book closely.

"It's just my favorite story," she told him before pausing and the tiger looked at her. "No you can't eat it, it's very precious to me and I have never seen another copy." Ty and Kakime exchanged glances as Aina continued to talk to the tiger. "What is it about?" Aina asked as Loki sat down in front of her and nodded his head. "Well, it's about a long lost princess who doesn't know anything about her past. She meets and falls in love with a prince, but she didn't know he was a prince and she was really upset when she found out because his father had a rule that he could only marry a princess," Aina paused. "Yes, they found out she was really the long lost princess they were looking for and they were able to get married. It might sound cliché but it's my favorite story, it would always makes me feel better." Aina finished by putting the book back in her pack and Loki laid down.

"So Aina," Kakime started. "Can you communicate with animals too?"

Aina shrugged. "Sort of, only certain animals and that's if they understand what I'm saying too, so they have to be somewhat intelligent."

"So Loki is smart!" Suki exclaimed.

"Smart enough, but he really just wants seconds," Aina said. "Or dessert." Then Loki huffed and yawned.

"Is Mister Sandman still cleaning up? Because we made an apology card for him," Raven said as she held up the card.

"I don't know," Kakime shrugged. "He could be just standing around, why don't you go look for him Aina, then you can also restore some the of the pants on the way."

"Oh, okay sure," Aina said and she did not fail to notice when Ty was about to say something, his expression was one of concern.

"Don't you think that would be a good idea, Ty?" Kakime cut him off and looked at him sternly.

They were both silent as they exchanged glances. "Actually, yes, it's perfect," Ty nodded so Aina walked in the direction Gaara had gone not even ten minutes ago. Deciding that he must have gone to the water, she headed to the edge of the lake. She briefly wondered why she was sent on her own when there was a whole team sent to be her escort in case something happened. She looked at the ground and the blades of grass all pointed in the same direction, answering her unspoken question of where the red-haired shinobi was located. After a short walk she found him standing the hip deep in the water that should be freezing cold. All she could see was his backside and she could tell that he was attempting to clean his shirt and vest.

"Yes, Miss. Aina?" She heard him ask as he continued to clean his shirts of the disgusting smelling cat food.

"Uh…" The sight of his bare backside caused her to forget her task momentarily and she was busy wondering how a person can be built like that and not show it through their clothes. "I was asked to find you," she answered confidently, not wanting her thoughts to be known, mainly because she felt guilty knowing that she should not be looking at, let alone admiring another man, her guard for that matter when she should be meeting someone that could be her match.

"I see…" Gaara said. He saw right through the situation, she was told to come here alone so they would have a chance to talk privately. "How are you holding up?" he asked and he could hear her sit down on the grass next to his stuff that he could not take in the water.

"I think I'm okay, battles don't scare me too much," she answered. "This journey is certainly unpredictable, but hopefully things from here on will go according to plan." She heard him chuckle softly at her statement. "What?" she asked.

"Things never go according to plan," he said. "That is something I have learned as a shinobi."

"Oh?"

"But it is not always a bad thing, my first chunin exam is proof of that," he added.

"What happened then?" Aina asked.

"It is kind of a long story, to understand it you would need to know about my past."

"I've got time, unless you don't want to tell me."

"It is probably best you know," he said turning around to walk back to the shore. Her breath caught in her throat seeing the front view of what she had been staring at from behind. She tried not to admire the muscular shinobi physique approaching her, but was finding it very difficult. Finally he stopped just as he was completely out of the water, slipped on his shirt and his ANBU vest, then made a selection of hand signs to perform a wind jutsu. The air swirled around him then dispersed quickly leaving him completely dry. He picked up his belt that had his pouches and a gourd attached to it and put it on before sitting to her right. "I suppose it is best if I start by telling you a little about my past," he started and she nodded showing that he had her full attention before he continued to tell his story. He left out the part where his uncle tried to kill him, just saying that someone he thought cared about him had betrayed him and after that he became an aloof and cruel person who would kill anyone to prove his existence and to obtain recognition from the village. He also left out the first test of the chunin exam and only mentioned the second and preliminaries so he could get to the point. After several minutes of telling the story, he explained that because the plan to invade Konoha did not go according to the plan that was set by the false Kazekage, everything had turned out for the better because he became a different person and the Sand and Leaf became allies.

"Whoa," Aina said when it was over. "All of that is kind of hard to imagine since I'm so ordinary compared to that."

"You are not ordinary," he said, "I can tell, your nature abilities alone are proof of that."

"Well I'm no powerful warrior, most people don't even know about my abilities since I only ever had to use them at home when training with my dad and siblings," Aina said. "Other than that everyone just thought I had two green thumbs." She held up her thumbs for no reason.

"Do you know how you got the ability to control nature?" He asked turning towards her for the first time since he sat down.

Aina shook her head. "As far as I know I was born with them, my mom told me that ever since they got me there was never a bad growing season."

"Got you?" he repeated.

"Oh right, I'm adopted," she explained. "Only few people know since I have been with my parents since I was a baby and I even look like a part of the family, my dad used to have red hair like mine," she added.

"Interesting," Gaara said, he had another theory about her abilities now.

"By the way, I think you missed a spot," she said pointing at her own forehead. "You forgot to clean off your headband."

He turned back so he was sitting up straight as he removed his headband to look at it before wiping it off on his pants. Watching him, she noticed the red love symbol on his forehead. "I like your tattoo," she said, while something itching in the back of her mind.

He looked at her. "Technically it is a scar, and you like it?"

She nodded, "Yeah it's cool and…" She then gasped remembering what her mother told her about the Kazekage.

_"He definitely has a shinobi's physique and he has red hair, but if you really want to be able to tell him apart from anyone else he has a red tattoo on his forehead," Her mother had explained as she pointed to the left side of her own forehead, "It is the kanji of love if I remember correctly, I made of a note of it when I saw him."_

He saw Aina's sudden look of complete shock and confusion. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Aina started to look more angry then anything else by the second. "You-your… kanji-and I'm… are you?"

He was certain of what she was trying to say. "I am," he confirmed and was about to explain before she jumped to her feet.

"I can't believe it!" she shouted angrily, thinking that she must have looked like a complete fool this entire time. She had no idea why no one told her.

"I can explain the situation if you-"

"Did everyone else know about this or was this some sort of game!" she shouted, she felt both humiliated and vulnerable.

He glared at her as he was having a hard time keeping his temper in check. "Of course the others know who I am, we had no idea that you did not know until recently, and I-"

"And no one thought to tell me that you are the Kazekage!" she retorted and glared back with equal intensity, "I never thought I would have to meet such a jerk!"

He was taken aback by her statement, he has been called many things in his life but never a jerk. Before he was able to say anything else she was already storming off. Gaara let her go, knowing that she would need some time to cool off and think things over since she was not going to listen to reason just yet. It was a quality that reminded him of certain people. He watched her leave before turning back to the lake and looking at his headband, to think something so simple covered the truth so easily, he knew he should not have worn it even though it was still necessary that he hide his presence from the enemy. After he made sure it was clean, he placed it in one of the pouches on his belt and headed back to camp.

~~~ In the forest ~~~

Aina stomped through the trees of the dead woods while regenerating select trees as she went by in attempt to refocus herself and calm down. The situation reminded her of all the men she had met before. Most of them turned out to be very stuck up and greedy with their power and money, They even tried to impress her with their authority and power by ordering others around in front of her.

"All men are jerks!" Aina cursed. Authority was supposed to be one of her attractions in men, but she did not like it like that. She wanted a leader, someone strong willed and would always step up to do what was right. Her mother, the best Matchmaker in the country, was aware of this and tried pairing Aina with a verity of leaders. She had to meet a colonel, two company presidents, a judge, and the last one was a son of the feudal lord who could be called a prince, he certainly acted like a spoiled one. Here she had been hoping that the Kazekage would be different.

Looking back on her entire travel to the Sand Village so far, she acknowledged that she had been watching the red-haired shinobi that she thought she was simply her escort. She had to admit, she liked what she saw, she could not truly admit it before because she felt guilty, because she thought she was doing something wrong.

Aina sat down facing the lake and pouted, she was pretty far away from the campsite now and knew it was best that she did not go too far away. After thinking for several minutes, she soon realized that she overreacted. Sometimes a short temper was something she hated about herself.

"He was going to try to explain, I should have listened to him and heard him out first," Aina thought out loud before remembering what he had told her after they were attacked and as well as what she heard outside the hotel room. He was going to explain everything as soon as they reached the desert. Aina now knew that he meant that he was going to tell her about his status and identity of being the Kazekage.

"Now that I think about it, he said that he didn't know I wasn't told everything from the start…" Aina said looking back in the direction of the campsite. "I should apologize, neither of us are at fault… besides maybe Mom, but I'll deal with that later. Maybe we could start fresh, I guess I do like him, and he's the best I've met so far now that I think about it…" Aina started checking off her mental checklist. _'He's fit, check. Smart, I'm pretty sure, check. Mentally and emotionally stable and strong? Seems like it so far and based off of what he told me about his past, at least half a check. Leadership or authority, check. Quiet and mannered disposition, check. And last but not least, is he mysterious?'_ After a moment of thinking, _'Check.'_

"The looks are a bonus," Aina nodded to herself. "Just remember Aina, don't go rushing into things and don't get your hopes up too high, he could easily change once we're at his home. And don't get swept up in passions either, just like Mom says, I have to decide if I could see a future with this possible match, 'The mind and heart should be in content agreement'." Coming to the conclusion that this misunderstanding should not prevent them from a chance to at least get to know each other, Aina stood back up, dusted herself off, and headed back to camp.

~~~ The Campsite ~~~

Gaara's walk back to the camp was quiet. His thoughts were of the red-haired woman of nature that had just lashed out at him. He had to admit, she was even more attractive when she was angry. Upon meeting Aina at her family's house, her beauty was the first thing he noticed. Her gray eyes like the moon on a foggy night, long healthy vibrant red hair, slender form, and a smooth fair complexion. As they walked through her village and started the journey, he was able to tell right away that she was actually quite intelligent and interesting. There was nothing to suggest that she was oblivious to his true identity, she had been a little timid around him sometimes but that could easily been nervousness, intimidation, or even fear while in his presence. Then later he was quite pleased to find that she was powerful despite not having much formal training. She had guts, wit, and could think on her feet while protecting herself. He could see why she was suggested for him, but only time will tell if they could be more, or even just friends to start.

Gaara had returned to the camp and the others did not fail to notice he was alone. "Where's Aina?" Kakime asked.

"She needed some time to herself," he answered.

"Why? What happened?" Kakime asked before her eyes widened from mixed emotion. "Did she find out?" she asked with a hint of joy in her voice.

Gaara simply nodded before Ty spoke. "Does it have anything to do with the headband?" he asked seeing that he was not wearing it at the moment. Gaara nodded again.

"I don't get it…" Raven and Suki whined.

"I am the Kazekage that Aina might become betrothed to," Gaara answered.

"And she didn't know?" Suki asked and the ninja nodded.

"Even we knew," Raven added.

"How?" Gaara asked.

"We have only heard of one ninja that controls sand," Raven said.

"You are known by many in the Land of Wind," Suki added. "Oh and I just remembered, we made an apology card for you Mister Sandman," she said before looking to Raven who was holding the card.

"Loki says sorry too," Raven said holding out the card. Gaara accepted it but opened it with caution as if something might pop out at him. It turned out to be a simple and sincere card from them so he thanked them and put it away before Kakime stepped to him.

"You should rest," she told him, "I'll take guard duty." Gaara nodded, he hadn't rested since the day before he left the village.

After some time went by, his rest was disturbed by the voices of his ABNU guards. Kakime was talking to Ty when she looked over her shoulder to find that the Kazekage was watching them. "My lord," she started, "Aina hasn't returned."

"What?" Gaara asked surprised as he stood up. He had no idea Aina was so upset. "We must look for her, there is a possibility that she is trying to go home or back to Midnight Lake Village. With all the enemy ninja around she could be in danger by herself. Ty, you look in Midnight Lake, and Kakime, you should follow the trail back to Sunflower Village," Gaara ordered.

"Yes sir!" Ty and Kakime obeyed and disappeared.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Suki asked.

"Actually there is, you two can stay here in case she still returns," he said.

"What about you?" Raven asked.

"I am going to follow her trail starting from the point I last saw her, then join up with whoever is heading in her direction," he explained before turning to walk away.

"How do you even know she left?" Raven called after him.

"Yeah, she could have fallen asleep somewhere!" Suki called.

"I don't, but something worse could have easily occurred, and it is our job to make sure that does not happen," Gaara said before disappearing in his sand.

"Do you think things will turn out?" Raven asked Suki and Loki.

"Oh yeah, they'll fall in love in no time!" Suki said dreamily before she and Loki sighed contently. Raven slapped her forehead.

Gaara appeared at the edge of the lake, he could easily tell where she had been as he followed the trail of life and greens. She hadn't gone far from the lake when the trail stopped at another place next to it. Based on the shoeprints in the soft dirt, she had sat down for a bit, then she headed straight in the direction of the camp. He quickly followed her trail until he saw that it suddenly veered off in a seemly random direction. After following that, he had to stop when the trail ended and there was no longer any trace of her.

It was puzzling, there was no way she could have just disappeared. There had to be some sort of clue, he just was not looking close enough, he knew it.

~~~ Unknown ~~~

It was dark and blurry as Aina opened her eyes only a small amount. All she could comprehend at first was that her lips and throat were dry, she was so thirsty. She groaned and tried to turn over in the place she was resting, but was finding the task challenging as her limbs would not move as she desired. She could also tell that whatever she was laying on was cold and hard. Her mind slowly regained full consciousness as she heard strange male voices talking to each other not too far away.

"So what about you, do you think she's the one?" the first voice asked in a bored tone.

"I dunno, she matches the description almost perfectly, but I just thought she should be older," a second, much deeper voice responded.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, but we'll just let the boss decide whenever he gets here… hey I think she's awake," the first voice said.

Aina had no idea what was happening and started to panic, but she still could not get herself to move at all. It was as if only her mind was working but her body was not. Within seconds she was feeling groggy and everything went completely black again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So that's the end of chapter 4!**

**Tune in next time!**

**And thanks for reading!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. One Who Brings Justice

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 5**

**One who brings Justice **

Aina woke up an unknown amount of time later, again to the sound of the same voices from earlier. This time she was sitting up on a bed, leaning against the wall behind her, but she still could not move any part of her body, even breathing was a task so she knew she had to remain calm and figure out what was happening. Only her eyes would move freely.

She saw that she was in a normal, mostly empty room. From what she could see, there were no windows so the light on the ceiling was on. On the wall opposite from where she was sitting was a door with a barred window in the top half. The floor was stone, the bed had plain white sheets, and there was a single end table next to it, bare of any items.

She was also confused so she focused on what she could remember before this. She remembered that she was talking to Gaara the ANBU… well the Kazekage. Then after she found out and got mad, she stormed off by herself. After thinking about what happened she decided she was going to go talk to him again, first apologize for overreacting then try to start over with a more proper introduction.

After a few seconds of thinking she remembered what happened from when she started walking back to camp…

~~~ Flashback in the forest ~~~

"Would you mind explaining the traveling situation, Lord Kazekage?" Aina rehearsed to herself, "Lord Gaara? Kazekage Gaara? Mister Sandman? Wait… definitely not that…"

Though she decided to find out how something normal would play out between them, she was not looking forward to the awkwardness that was sure to come. If they were alone it might not be so bad, but she was certain that the guards and the street performers would be watching, or worse, staring.

"Maybe I should wait for him to talk first… or maybe it's best if I just go home now…" She stopped walking momentarily, remembering something her oldest sister, Emi, tried to tell her once, "I at least have to give this a chance, if it works, it works, and if it doesn't, well then I'll go home and I will have met a handful of interesting people all while having a small adventure."

She thought she heard something, a voice in the distance so she stopped again to listen. It sounded like someone calling for help. She quickly weighted her choices of going back to camp to tell them what she heard or hurry ahead so she would not be too late. When she heard the call for help again, she took off in the direction of the voice.

In no time Aina found a young woman with blue hair sitting in the grass. "Are you alright?" Aina asked as she kneeled down to her.

Before anything else happened, the blue-haired girl jumped up and stabbed Aina in the neck with a small syringe before jumping away and letting Aina fall as her body went numb. The grass below her grew and caught her so she would not hit the ground with any force. As she lost consciousness she heard the blue-haired girl speak. "Finally, I thought we'd never find you."

~~~ End flashback ~~~

The voices were coming from outside the door. They were talking about how much they would like to be on vacation before one with sleek black hair looked through the barred window to find Aina attempting to glare at him.

"She's awake again," he said, he was the owner of the deeper voice she had heard earlier when she was awake for only a couple minutes.

"Seriously? Either she's resistant or that drug sucks," the bored voice said before looking through the barred window to confirm she was awake. He had brown hair tied at the back of his neck.

"I'll go get her a meal," the deeper voiced man said before walking away.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" the bored one asked.

"Talk to her, she's probably really pissed off right now."

"Oh right…" the bored one said before unlocking the door and stepping in. He gave a friendly but nervous smile. "Hey Miss… uh… I'll just stick with Miss," he said then reached down next to the bed and picked up a water bottle and set in on the bedside table. "This is for you when you're able to move," he told her.

Aina was already irritated, she wanted to know what in the world was going on and all this guy could do now was shift back and forth on his feet.

"Oh, just so you know, you're not a prisoner," he said.

_'Yeah right,'_she thought, but since she tried to say it, it came out as a skeptical grunt.

"No really, we've been searching for you for a long time… well, we don't know if you're actually the person we're looking for until the boss gets here to confirm it, but we knew you wouldn't come with us willingly, that's why you're in the condition you're in now… sorry by the way, we really didn't want to fight you…"

"Hey Katsu," the deep voiced man said as he back, "I brought the remedy too," he said as he handed Katsu a syringe with a short needle.

"Are you sure, Shin?" Katsu asked. Shin nodded so Katsu turned to Aina. "Okay, well, I'm going to reverse the paralysis now, so yeah…" he said before injecting the contents of the syringe into her neck.

After only maybe ten seconds, Aina was able to move her body again. With every ounce of strength she processed, she punched Katsu upward in the chin and then kicked Shin in the gut right before she bolted for the door. Both men flew into the walls of the small room as she ran out and closed the door behind her, hoping that it would lock them in.

Escaping from enemy hands was something Aina did not have much knowledge in accomplishing, so she tried to focus on staying calm as she ran down what seemed like an endless corridor. Remaining calm and focused was proving itself difficult though, because her heart was pounding in her chest and ears. She could not hear anything over her own quick paced pulse and footsteps.

It was only seconds after her escape from the room when she heard Shin calling for backup and telling everyone within hearing distance that she got out. Immediately a number of guards ran around into her corridor coming towards her. Seeing all of them get in position to stop and capture her, she increased her speed. Right before she got to them, she almost effortlessly ran up along the wall before propelling herself off and into the air above them. Seeing that she would not be able to jump far enough to pass them, she twisted her body around and made her heels collide with two of the men's faces as she span into a powerful kick. Those two men were knocked backwards and they knocked down two more, giving Aina the chance to land in the middle of the group and quickly sweep her legs around her to kick the legs out from underneath the remaining men standing.

Aina ran to the end of the corridor and found that she could go left or right. It did not help that the guards she just passed had come from both directions.

"Come on…" Aina said, before she saw a mouse on the floor point to her left. "Thanks," she said and ran that direction as the mouse ran back into the wall.

When she saw the shadows of another group of people that were about to come around another corner, she jumped into an open closet and hid in the shadows, something she learned during her ninja training when she was younger.

After they ran past her, she continued running ahead until she got to a larger open room that seemed to be the main room where many corridors joined together. She had to stop when found herself on a second story balcony that ran along the wall around the room. Looking straight ahead she saw what had to be the door leading to the outside. Not waiting for anything to get in her way, she jumped off the railing and started for the door ahead of her.

That is, until she was stopped by a familiar face. "And where do you think you're going?" the blue-haired girl from the forest said as she blocked Aina's path. She was dressed in a sleek black body suit and the front of her blue hair reached the middle of her neck and was cut shorter as it went back.

"It's you," Aina said angrily.

"Yes, hello again," she started. "As much as I appreciate you actually coming to save me earlier, I had to get the job done somehow, that is, without killing you."

Aina glared. "Why was I brought here?" she demanded. "Either tell me or let me pass."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, then I'll have to force my way out."

"Bring it on, Red," the blue-haired girl said as she drew two sai blades from her belt.

Aina reached for her only real weapon, the kunai knife strapped to her leg, she was glad to find that it was still there as she pulled it out of its holder and got into a defensive position. "I don't think you can take it."

The blue-haired girl smirked, obviously sure of herself and looking forward to what was coming next. Wasting no time, she ran at Aina ready to swing her blades to cut away at her. Aina was able to dodge the first few swings before one of the blue-haired girl's thrusts caught the top of her shoulder, ripping the gray fabric, but not leaving a wound.

This dance continued and as Aina's clothes were getting ripped up, but she was still not receiving a single cut to her skin. After a short time, she realized that this was not by accident, the blue-haired girl was purposefully not harming her, she was trying to wear Aina down. The worst part about it was that it was working, Aina was running out of energy and would fumble and fall sooner or later. Hopefully later, as Aina was working on calling upon any nature that could come to her aid, something that was taking more chakra than usual as it seemed to be farther away.

~~~ The forest ~~~

Gaara had searched the area in the forest with efficiency until he found an empty syringe in the grass. He picked it up and examined it and knew was it was. It was a paralysis mixed with something else. Since he was sure it was used on Aina, he assumed it was either a strong sedative to keep her from comprehending what was happening, or a narcotic to put her to sleep.

He put the syringe in a pouch pocket on his belt right before Ty appeared. "Sir, I found something."

"She was abducted," Gaara stated.

"Yes, well sort of, look here, I found this in town," Ty said as he held up a paper. It was a missing person's notice, there was a picture of a woman that looked much like Aina, though there were noticeable differences. The paper had all the information that Gaara needed.

"I see," Gaara said. "Come with me, we need to get Kakime and head to that location immediately.

"Yes sir," Ty agreed.

They met up with Kakime quickly since she found no traces of Aina heading to her home so she was already on her way back to the campsite. "What did you find?" Kakime asked as they sped over the terrain.

"We are going to see Master Ryu," Gaara told her.

"Who's that?" Kakime asked. "It sounds familiar."

Ty came up next to her to explain, "Master Ryu is a self-declared Detective Ninja, he used to be a really powerful ninja until he quit near the end of the Third Great Ninja War, because he didn't want to fight anymore."

"That's right," Kakime said remembering the rest. "No knows why he quit, but he threatened to kill anyone who tried to go against his decision and since not only was the war almost over, his superiors didn't have time to convince him otherwise so they let him go. Now he's the leader of his own faction that specializes in finding missing people."

"And look what I found in town," Ty said tossing her the folded paper.

"This kind of looks like Aina," she stated. "Are we going to him to help us find her?"

"Not quite," Gaara said, "I'll explain when we get closer."

~~~ The fight ~~~

Ania panted as she and the blue-haired girl stood across from each other. She could tell that the blue-haired girl was about to get serious, but so was she.

"I'll give you one last chance to surrender, if you're smart you'll accept it, Red," the blue-haired girl said as she readied her sai blades once again.

"I could say the same to you, I'm not staying here, there are people that would be looking for me by now," Aina said.

"Fine, guess we're doing this the hard way then," she spun her sai blades, dashing at Aina who got into a offensive position, she was ready for her.

The doors to the outside swung open. "That is enough!" a deep and commanding voice echoed throughout the large room, stopping the two young women when they were mere feet away from each other. They both looked at him, it was still dark outside so all Aina could make out was his figure. He was tall and probably fit. As he walked towards them, only his quiet footsteps were heard until he stopped a short distance away. He had raven black hair with a thick gray streak on each side, his face was aged but defined, and his gray eyes were strong and filled with sorrow. "Izumi, what have you done?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"Nothing, I was stopping her from leaving," she explained looking at the floor.

"Is that so?" he in a low tone. Izumi followed his eyes looking behind her where she was standing to see many vines and branches only inches away. She did not know whether they were meant to entangle or pierce through her, but if the fight did not stop when it did, she would have lost. It was quiet for a few moments as the plants receded into the shadows where a vent connecting to the outside was located.

"I specifically asked that she be treated well, she is not a prisoner, and she was not to be abducted. You are on thin ice already Izumi, disobeying my orders again, but I will deal with you later, leave," he commanded.

"Very well old man…" Izumi grumbled before turning and tossing one last glare at Aina.

Aina watched Izumi leave until the man's voice caught her attention. "You're not her, the one I'm looking for that is, I'm sorry that you had to be subjected to such treatment," he said in a much kinder voice than he had been using before. He moved forward as if seeing something and looked at her face closely with a look of astonishment and relief. "But… I think you're… I have been looking for you as well."

Aina did not know what to say, she was so confused.

"I suppose I should explain, please come with me," he said before leading the way. Aina was suspicious, but followed him into a well lit office located to one side of the main doors. "You may sit down if you like," he said gesturing the seats in front of the desk before going to sit behind it.

She sat down neatly, and noticed how ripped up her clothes were.

"You grew up to be so beautiful," he said making her look at him shocked and a little weirded out. "I remember when I could hold you with just one arm…" he smiled sadly, "I thought I'd never find you, and you look so much like your mother, but you have my eyes, that's how I could tell."

"Are you saying that you're…"

"That's right Aina, I am your father," he confirmed, "I am known as Master Ryu, you may just call me Ryu."

"What? How can you be? And you know my name?" Aina asked.

He chuckled. "Of course, I was there when we named you, it means love and greens, you're mother was sure you would have her powers, do… do you know where she is?"

"I never knew my real parents," Aina said calmly, though she was just about to have a mental breakdown. She was not even sure he was telling the truth, but every time she looked at his eyes she could see it too, they were just like her known.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry," Aina said, "I'm not even sure if what you're saying is true, but… I think so."

"I have been searching for Hermia, your mother, for a very long time, but if you do not remember her, you might know her better as Mother Nature."

"You're saying my real mom is _The_Mother Nature, the one I've heard stories about since I was little?" Aina asked and Ryu only nodded. "Whoa…" was all she said, she was becoming overwhelmed with such information, a part of her still wanted to say that it couldn't be true, but she knew was.

"I can understand if you have your doubts, but I am an honorable shinobi, I do not lie."

"No it's just… I suppose I should have been able to guess with the ability to control nature and being adopted. My mom would always tell me those stories, did she know?"

Ryu shook his head, "I cannot say, Hermia took you and ran to get away from the enemy while I was away because of life threatening injuries, and I have never seen either of you since. I can barely believe that you are alive… you grew up to be so beautiful and strong. I still think this might be a dream… it would not be the first." They were quiet before Ryu looked up at the open door behind Aina. "What to I owe this visit, Lord Kazekage?"

Aina froze hearing those words. _'He found me,'_she thought before turning and looking at him.

"I was escorting Miss. Aina to my village when one of your subordinates drugged and abducted her, something that is not usually done by your faction, but when we found an old missing person flyer in town issued by you, I knew she would be here," Gaara explained and looked down at her seeing the rips in her clothing. "You you injured?" he asked.

"Uh, no," she replied nervously. She still had not spoke to him since the incident at the lake.

"Forgive me Kazekage, I have some new recruits that are difficult. I am sure you know how that can be," Ryu said standing up.

"Indeed, but if you are finished here, I must return to my home with Aina, I am expected back soon."

"Of course," Ryu said so Aina stood up. "But Aina, please take this, I know this is odd, but I do not want to lose you again," he said and handed her a letter sized box about two inches thick, "You can open it later."

"Okay, thank you… Ryu."

The three of them stepped outside the office where Shin and Katsu were waiting. "Is she leaving already?" Katsu asked.

"She is," Ryu confirmed.

"Miss, this is yours, sorry for scaring you," Katsu said while handing her backpack to her.

She took her bag and put the box inside it before putting it on. "And sorry for punching you in the face, and for kicking you," she said to Shin.

"It was reasonable, we don't usually go to such measures unless we're dealing with criminals," Shin responded.

Kakime was standing in the doorway telling them that they needed to leave since the sun was coming up and they have a lot of traveling to make up for. Ryu gave a simple farewell as Aina left with Gaara.

"So… how much did you hear in there?" Aina asked Gaara soon after leaving.

"Enough," he said.

"Do you know if what he said was true, about him being my real father and who my real mother is?" she asked. She knew the chances were slim, but she still wanted to confirm it.

"I do know of one thing he said that is true, Master Ryu is an honorable shinobi, he never lies." Aina was quiet after she heard this. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's just so much to take in, I wonder if my parents knew about this?"

"Do you want to go home?" Gaara asked her, she could sense the deeper meaning in his words.

"I'll see them soon in the Sand Village," she replied. "And… I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier, you said you were going to explain as soon as we reached the desert."

"So what happened since last night?" Kakime asked. Aina explained everything that occurred after she got upset at the lake, filling all of them in on the details and how her clothes got ripped up.

"What do you know about Master Ryu?" Aina asked Gaara, wanting to know how they already knew each other.

"Master Ryu was a powerful shinobi who now has his own detective faction. I know that he started it to find the people he lost in his life, because he was sure they were not dead. Even after the war he was known as someone who brings justice. He is very good at what he does, so the village has hired his services on a number of occasions."

Aina nodded, thinking she understood the story behind Ryu a little better. Really she was not sure what to think, she loved her parents and siblings very much. Sure she wondered who her real parents were at times, but it never bothered her since she had a loving family anyway.

Soon she realized that they were walking on sand. "Hey, are you going to fill me in on everything else now?" Aina asked.

"Of course," Gaara said before continuing to explain about the war and how the other side was starting to do anything to cause damage and try to get the upper hand.

Just when he finished, they heard the voices of Raven and Suki calling out to them. "You left us behind!" Raven yelled at them.

"We were worried, and you still have to escort us to the Sand Village!" Suki added and Loki made a few noises. "So what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe everything that has happened in the last several hours," Aina said. "This turned out to be much more than a simple journey."

"Well, things never go according to plan," Raven and Suki said in unison.

Aina laughed, "I'll never forget that."

"Look, the village is up ahead," Kakime said. Aina looked to see it on the horizon, and wondered what it was going to be like, and what other unexpected things will happen. She looked over at the Kazekage who seemed to be in deep thought, she would not be bored if things continued like this, that is certain.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So this chapter concludes the first arc my this story, I hope you enjoyed it , because now you're onto the romance.  
**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. A Match Made in Suna

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 6**

**A Match Made in Suna **

The new couple had started dating only two weeks ago, and here they were, sharing intimate kisses inside the Kazekage's home, in his living room where only candles gently illuminated the room, and the rain fell steadily outside the darkness of the windows. They were wearing elegant clothes that were now getting wrinkled as they kissed. Aina's hair had fallen from its updo and he was now running one hand through her long scarlet locks to cradle the back of her head while the other rested on the back of her waist. Both of her hands were tangled in his crimson hair, neither of them were letting the other one go.

They were no longer thinking about what was outside, or even what was around them. The only things that existed were each other at this very moment. Neither one thought about whether they were moving too quickly or about inappropriateness. They had quickly grown close and they wanted to share something intimate, and just like their entire relationship, it started out with the intentions to be simple and quick, but turned into something more.

~~~ Two Weeks Earlier: Day One ~~~

The group had finally arrived to the Hidden Sand Village. Aina was looking up at the great walls, amazed by how tall and wide it was. Then she was even more amazed when they reached other side and saw village itself. She had no idea it would be so big. At first she was surprised to see that everything seemed to be made of sand, then she mentally scolded herself, of course sand would be used, that is what makes it the Sand Village.

Raven, Suki, and their feline companion Loki ran ahead a few paces before stopping to turn to everyone else. "Thank you for escorting us to the village!" Both the girls said.

"We wish you the best of luck and we hope to see you around soon, but he have to find work right away!" Suki explained then they all waved to each other before the street performers ran off.

Aina was about to start walking again until Gaara spoke, "Kakime, would you show Aina to her living quarters? I must go to the Kazekage building right away, seeing that we are late. Ty will be coming with me as well."

Everyone agreed and Kakime led Aina through the streets, seemingly right towards a large almost spherical building in the center of the village. "That's the Kazekage building," Kakime answered Aina's unspoken question. "That is where Lord Kazekage does most of his work within the village, the apartment you'll be staying at is only a little over a block away from it. His place is nearby too," she explained.

Once Aina was shown the apartment, she cleaned up right away by taking a quick shower and changing out of her torn clothes. Kakime also took her out to lunch so they could eat and talk a little. During the meal Kakime let her know that a couple days a week, Gaara's butler will come by to fix or clean anything she requests and will also act as the messenger to tell her when she has a schedule, even though that won't be often. Seeing that Aina would need something to replace her ruined clothes, after lunch they went to a couple shops nearby to get some replacement clothes. Afterwards, Aina went back to her apartment to get the much needed rest after the journey. Just before Aina was about to do that, Kakime handed her an envelop that was said to have the plans for the next day written inside.

"Thank you, Kakime, I'll see you another time," Aina smiled and waved.

"Bye," Kakime waved and left so Aina closed her door, locked it, then read the letter. It was just a notification that her first date with Gaara was going to be the next afternoon. Aina was not excited about it, but was still looking forward to it. For now she just wanted to sleep.

~~~ Day Two ~~~

Aina slept in really late the next morning. By the time she got up she only had an hour to get ready, eat, and unpack her bag. Gaara was to arrive to pick her up at noon to go out to lunch and for a personal tour of the village and Kazekage building. But she had to hurry to get ready in time. She did not want to be late for their first date. First she had an apple for breakfast and ate it quickly. Then she brushed her teeth at the bathroom sink, there were disposable toothbrushes and toothpaste already set out for her so she used that. After brushing out the tangles in her long red hair she got into the shower. She blow-dried her hair and got dressed in a semi-nice gray shirt and black capris. As she went through her bag she came across the box from Ryu, her real father. She had forgotten about it and was about to open it, but had to put it into a drawer because Gaara arrived and knocked on her door so she had to hurry.

After taking one last look in the mirror to make sure her hair was okay, she went to the door and greeted the Kazekage. He was dressed in black pants and shirt with a red jacket and his hair was the same as ever.

"I thought we could go out to lunch first and then the tour," he suggested. She said that was fine so they went to a place that served pastas. The atmosphere between them was pretty casual so they talked about various things. As they walked through the village, he would tell her short stories or rumors about the different places they went by and occasionally they would go into a shop and she would look around at the stuff made within the village, including unique weapons and clothing. Aina ended up buying a pair of black boots and a gray jacket with a zipper and a button on the collar.

As they left the last shop, the two heard a number of voices calling out to them. "Aina, meet the local media…" Gaara said sarcastically. "That paparazzi seems to be looking for trouble, stay here, I need to remind them of something," he said before walking away and toward the small crowd of people. Aina watched as they circled around him and started asking all sorts of questions, though she could not hear what they were saying, they were asking him about the war, other ninja, and most of all his personal life. Soon she saw his lips move as he spoke to them, then suddenly they all went very quiet before he walked away. About halfway back he stopped and looked back at the frozen paparazzi, the sand underneath them began to rise and then pushed them away, far away. Back with Aina, he apologized for the disruption.

Soon they reached their last stop, the Kazekage building. Before going inside he pointed out his residence and told her how it is linked to the main building through a corridor that he created. "And you are welcome there anytime, if I'm not there, three to four days a week my butler, Yori would be able to let you in," he informed.

"Thanks, never unscheduled I assume?" Aina laughed, mainly at the thought that he actually gave her the okay to come to his most personal space.

"Of course, unless there is an emergency, in that case you come and get me right away," he told her, completely serious.

After he pointed out some of the rooms and told her which way to find his residence door, she asked him about his job as the Kazekage so he took her to his office and explained part of what he does in the Kazekage building. Only a few minutes later, Kankuro came strolling into the office.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you'd be coming in here," Kankuro said upon seeing them.

"You were well aware that we would be coming here this afternoon," Gaara said, but was ignored by his brother as he immediately went to Aina.

"Hi, I'm Kankuro, his older brother," he greeted. "And you must be Aina," he offered to shake her hand and she took it.

"It's nice to meet you, Kankuro," she replied. She observed that the brothers did not look much alike accept for maybe a couple shared traits and Kankuro only stood an inch or two taller than Gaara.

Gaara sat down at his desk as Kankuro started talking to her and went on to tell a couple mission stories about Gaara and him. The whole encounter lasted maybe fifteen minutes before Kankuro said that he should get back to work before Gaara throws a fit. After he left, Aina turned back to Gaara who was sitting at his desk. She felt a little uneasy, like she was about to get orders from him. Sensing this, he moved to the sofa to the side of the room. Now the couch is navy colored instead of greenish like the one he had in the during his teen years as Kazekage.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" Gaara asked her.

"Tomorrow? Don't you have to work?" Aina asked.

"I will still be working in the morning, the council has insisted that I work part time in order to have time to date," he explained.

"Everyone around you is pushy too huh?" She asked sympathetically and he nodded. "Then… how about lunch again and then we can go to an arcade or something so I can whoop your butt at laser tag," she suggested and put a hand on her hip in confidence.

He smirked. "That sounds like a plan, but remember Aina, I have strong competitive older siblings too so I will not be an easy opponent," he challenged before standing up. "I believe now is the time when I would take you home, I hope you enjoyed yourself to some degree," he said.

"I did, and thanks," she smiled.

Once they got back to her temporary apartment that she will be calling home during her stay in the village, he told her that he would call her before he leaves to pick her up. Inside she dropped her stuff in the bedroom, took a hot bath, then ate a small dinner while sitting in front of the television before going to bed.

~~~ Day Three ~~~

Aina woke up late again and had a similar morning to the previous one and again she got ready just in time, but this time to get Gaara's call that he was on his way. Only a minute later he arrived at her door and today he was wearing black zip off pants, but all parts were zipped on, a mid-length brown unfastened trench, and a deep red shirt under it.

They talked a lot more at lunch this time, mostly funny stories about their siblings. Aina could say they were becoming fast friends and actually had a lot to discuss. In fact, they talked so long that they had to get dessert because they got hungry again. Soon after, they played a intense game of laser tag, which he barely won.

They were leaving the arcade in good spirits and he was going to take her back to her place when a young man with dark slicked-back hair and nice service-ninja clothes appeared in front of them. "What is it Yori?" Gaara asked his butler.

"Your sister and her family is waiting for you at your residence, sir," Yori informed.

"Thank you, I will be there soon," Gaara replied before looking to Aina. "Would you like to come with me? We will probably meet the rest of each other's families sooner or later and you have already met my brother," he said. She blushes slightly at his offer, but because of the meaning behind his words. Was he actually starting to show confidence in a potential relationship?

"Sure," she agreed and Yori went back to inform Temari that Gaara was on his way.

"So is your sister visiting or something?" Aina asked as they walked towards the Kazekage building.

"Yes she is, she got married to a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, so she lives there with her husband most of the time. Since she is still active here in Suna acting as a representative and a direct link to me as the Kazekage, she makes sure to come back often, usually with husband in tow. I have not seen her in six months because of her pregnancy so this will be the first time I get to see my niece, so I am kind of anxious," Gaara explained.

"Is this the first child from your siblings?" Aina asked.

"Yes, and Kankuro is only secretly dating someone so there is not any children coming from him anytime soon," he added.

"Oh, well I was anxious too when it was time to meet my oldest sister, Emi's first child, I didn't really know what to think, but I was happy that they were happy," Aina smiled and Gaara nodded.

Gaara led her through the Kazekage building and through the corridor that Gaara had told her he created to connect the buildings. Reaching the door, they could hear yelling from the inside. "Kankuro must have beaten us here," Gaara said and Aina laughed softly. They walked in while Temari was yelling for everyone to be quiet so the baby could sleep. Yori was standing next to the door and thanked Gaara for coming right away, then Gaara stepped into the main room and everyone present went silent. Aina admired how he could do that, and how he can always take over a room without doing anything.

When Temari looked over and saw him, she smiled and went to hug him in greeting. Gaara stood taller than his sister by about the same amount he did to Aina. He nodded once in greeting to Temari's husband, Shikamaru who was holding a whimpering baby. Aina continued to stand with Yori in the entryway while observing the people, and his house and even its furniture. A part of her was expecting Gaara's house to be dark and have lots of red, but it was actually well lit and the furniture was modest, but definitely higher end.

Temari took the baby from Shikamaru and handed the little bundle to Gaara. "Here you try, because she hasn't stopped crying," the blonde said. The baby stopped crying immediately and Kankuro pouted because he had already tried. Still holding his niece, Gaara sat down and motioned Aina over to take the seat next to him. As she walked over he introduced her to everyone, and Temari greeted her before introducing her to Shikamaru and baby Kairi.

Soon Gaara handed Kairi back to Temari so he could get up and use the restroom. In the short time he was gone, the others got Aina to talk with them and tell them a little about herself. She was still talking when Gaara returned.

"Is it too early to tell how serious you two are?" Temari asked.

Her husband spoke first, "That really isn't any of our business, at least give them a little more time before sticking our noses in it," Shikamari said, saving the pair from answering the question. Soon Temari and Shikamaru had to leave so they could rest from their journey and put Kairi down for her nap. Kankuro and Yori also went with them to help carry their stuff, leaving Aina and Gaara alone.

Since it was starting to get dark out, Gaara offered to take her to dinner as well as a walk afterwards, turning the date into an all day thing. Seeing no harm in the plan, she agreed, but asked is she could freshen up first. Once he told her that the bathroom was down the hall second door on the left, she made it quick not wanting to make him wait on her.

After she returned to him and he opened the front door about to leave, they saw a boy running down the corridor towards them. The boy tried to skid to a halt, but ended up falling and rolling to a stop right in front of them. The boy was about twelve-years-old with messy dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a vest over his mesh shirt and his zip-off pants without the bottom section.

"I can't believe it, sensei!" The boy started complaining. "You blew off my training for a hot date!"

"Tokito, I told you that we were going to train on Thursday, which is tomorrow," Gaara said.

The kid went silent, he obviously did not know that. "I-I knew that! I was just checking to see if you remembered! But now I have to get back to my own training," Tokito finished and tried to spin back around fast on his heels, but fell again and then stumbled before running off embarrassed because Aina saw his clumsiness.

"So… what's with him?" Aina asked with a smile.

Gaara sighed. "That's my student, Tokito," he started walking and Aina followed next to him. "I do not take on many students, but as you can see, he needs a lot of work before he can be a capable ninja, that is why I took him on as my student." During their walk, Gaara told her about the people he had taken on as students over the years before asking her to tell him about her training. They spent the rest of the evening talking over dinner about that until it was time to take her home.

"So I will see you tomorrow night at seven," he reminded at her door, "I believe your parents are arriving tomorrow afternoon so we will be eating together along with my family."

"Okay, and thank you again for today, see you tomorrow," she said and waited as he nodded and then turned and walked away so she went inside and closed her door.

~~~ Day Four ~~~

Aina slept in again, but not as late as she did the last couple days, even though she had nothing but time to spend relaxing until her parents arrived. After eating a grapefruit for breakfast, she took a long relaxing bubble bath. Then she got dressed in a pastel blue blouse and tan capris before going down to a nearby café to drink some tea and read a magazine for awhile.

Meanwhile Gaara started out the day early to get some work done before having to go to a meeting and then train Tokito after that. Tokito was getting better compared to what he was like when he first started out, but in truth he was still pathetic so it was frustrating sometimes. Gaara often wondered how this kid ever got out of the academy.

While Gaara was supervising Tokito accomplish a series of basic punches and kicks, his butler Yori arrived, "Mr. and Mrs. Yuukihono arrived and are waiting in the Kazekage building, sir," he informed.

"Thank you, I will be right there," Gaara said before calling to Tokito, whose concentration broke so he tripped over his own foot and landed in the dirt.

"Yes Gaara-sensei?" The boy groaned as he got up.

Gaara sighed and shook his head at his student. "I have to go see to something, I want you to continue that series of taijutsu attacks until you can do it twenty times without error," Gaara said.

"Right sensei!" Tokito agreed confidently so Gaara left and appeared in the Kazekage building.

It did not take very long at all to greet Aina's parents and escort them to her and give them the address to their suite which was reserved ahead of time for them. He left soon after he arrived at Aina's apartment, knowing that she would want to talk to her parents about the events that took place during their journey to the village. He had a lot of work to do anyway and Tokito would need further assistance soon. He planned to train, work, and then get ready for dinner.

Back inside her apartment, Aina wasted no time in telling her parents everything as soon as they asked her how her journey had been. They were all sitting in the living room when Aina got to the part about what Ryu had told her about being her real father and that her mother was in fact the protector of their land, Mother Nature. "Actually, right before we left, Ryu gave me a box, I'll go get it now," Aina said and for a moment she forgot where she put it, but soon found it in the dresser. She wished she remembered to open it sooner so she would have had a chance to see what was inside it.

Aina returned to the living room where her parents were talking to each other quietly. She sat down and set it on the coffee table to open it. Inside were many letters addressed to her, with the help of her parents, they read all of them and found that they explained everything that happened. It was more like a journal, he told of the war and how he was severely wounded and disabled for years before he could begin his search. To even his best guess, Mother Nature had been wounded or knew she was going to die so she took Aina to a safe place in case she could not come back.

Aina put down the letters and sat up straight after gathering her thoughts. "Did… either of you know… about any of this?" Aina asked quietly.

Ume was first to speak, "I'm sorry, but we didn't know," she said. "We had suspicions about you being related to Mother Nature just because of your abilities, but we didn't have any real proof," she explained. "Are you mad, Aina?"

"No Mom, I just wanted to know," Aina said, before a long silence. "Ryu said that he searched for us for a very long time, me and my birthmother that is."

"In truth," Masaru started. "When you were first left on our doorstep when you were a tiny baby, we really did try to find out who or where you came from, when we never found out we always assumed that your parents died in the war and someone brought you to us because they knew we could care for you, that's why we kept you," he explained. "And we always thought of you as a blessing, and wonderful gift came to us that day."

"And we're glad they did bring you to us, we love you so much," Ume smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I love you too," Aina said as she hugged both of them. "I feel bad for Ryu though, he lost so much…" Aina added.

"I'm sure he's happy that you ended up in a loving home with a happy life," Ume said. "Even if it was without him."

Just then Masaru put his hand to his chin in thought. "You said he was an excellent ninja, I'd like to meet him," he said.

"Father…" Aina laughed at his obsession with ninja and the old days of when he was one of them.

Later Gaara met up with his brother and sister on the way to Aina's place. After introducing everyone to each other, they all went out to a nice dinner. Shikamaru stayed home with the baby. During the meal, they started talking about the journey to the village again and it came up that Aina didn't know that Gaara was not a guard, but the Kazekage. Temari and Kankuro found that very humorous and a great story, Aina's parents even laughed a little too, making Aina blush from embarrassment until she started lecturing her mom about not telling her that he was coming when Ume knew.

"Oh well," Ume giggled. "Maybe I just wanted you two to have a funny story to tell your children about how you first met." That started up the laughter again and Aina pouted for a while.

~~~ Day 5 ~~~

On the fifth day Aina was in the Sand Village, she spent the day doing touristy stuff with her parents while Gaara worked all day so they did not see each other at all. She did see a picture of him in the newspaper, but that did not count. At the end of the day Aina was glad that her parents had their own suite so she would not have to deal with them asking her about Gaara. Admittedly, they were not too bad when it came to that stuff because they were well aware that the two had only been on a few dates so it was too early to tell anything. But secretly her parents knew that she had a good attitude about this, so they hoped keeping their distance would help the relationship grow easier.

~~~ Day 6 ~~~

In the evening was Gaara and Aina's third real date, and they planned to go to a nice private dinner. Since she was asked to dress formal, she wore a green Chinese style dress with a gold dragon pattern.

"So did you talk to your parents?" Gaara asked during dinner.

"I did," Aina said. "They told me that they didn't know who her real parents were, and they also said a little bit of how they got and kept me," she explained before going into more detail because they had nothing but time and every once in a while he would ask another question that encouraged her to talk more.

Later, when he took her home, Aina fiddled with her key at her door because the goodbye felt awkward when he just stood there seemingly waiting for something. "So I had a nice time tonight," she said.

"I am glad," he said. "How many dates does this make?"

"I think three, we've spent a lot of time together so it feels like more," she commented still fiddling with her key. She had been wanting him to kiss her, more so now because this was three dates already and he had not even tried. "I really do enjoy spending this time with you, so thank you, Gaara," she said as she closed the small space between then and then leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips. It was intended to be short and sweet, but it was quickly deepened when he wrapped his arms around her and not letting her go quite yet. Not that she tried to push him away as she placed her hands on his shoulders and his tongue brushed against her lower lip before sucking back as he began to let go, ending their first kiss quickly and much too early for either of them to be satisfied.

"Goodnight, Aina," he said taking a step back. "But first I will remind you that I will be going on a small mission with my student, so I will be back the day after tomorrow so you can meet the council when I get back, I suggest you prepare yourself for that."

"Okay, I will, and goodnight," she said, still blushing slightly. He nodded to her before leaving.

~~~ Week Two: Day 8 ~~~

Aina dressed nicely when she met the council in the meeting room. She sat next to Gaara and everyone stared at her for a long time before asking her many questions. All about family background, abilities, leadership, general interests, and then intentions. Kankuro was there too, but only asked a couple questions and was obviously pleased with her answers. It was at a time like this that she was glad she was intelligent and was able to think fast under pressure.

After almost three hours of being asked these questions, she was asked to leave the room so the council could talk to only Gaara. She waited in his office for another hour until he returned just before she died of boredom and nervousness.

"They approve," he told her.

"Approve?"

"They approve of you, so we will be able to continue seeing each other freely until we, by ourselves, decide otherwise," he explained.

Aina smiled as she was happy about this, to be approved by a high council as suitable enough to date the Kazekage was definitely something to be happy about. She tried to conceal that she was happy that she was allowed to continue seeing him.

"You are happy," he smiled, making her blush. Just when she thought he couldn't get any better looking, he had to go and smile.

"I am happy that I am allowed to stay in the village," she said and he smiled again and nodded.

"I will admit, I am relieved," he told her. "And I would like to kiss you," he added.

She blushed at his request, but knew she could not deny him right now. "You can do whatever you want, you're the Kazekage," she said so he nodded before he kissed her. Like their first kiss, it started out simple, but quickly became deeper than before, so much so that his tongue dominated hers in no time, causing her to go weak in the knees just before they parted. "Satisfied?" She asked mischievously, her lips still tingling.

"For now," he said before going to sit down at his desk. "I am sorry to say this, but I have a lot of work to get done, could we postpone dinner until tomorrow?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I'll let you get to that, bye," she waved. After she left, she bumped into Temari in one of the hallways.

"Oh hey, how'd it go?" Temari asked.

"It actually went pretty good, didn't Kankuro tell you?"

"I'm on my way to see him now, to get more information," Temari grinned, "I'll see you later, Aina."

"Later," Aina waved.

After that, Aina met up with her parents to tell them how it went. "And so it looks like I'll be staying in Suna for a while longer because I actually like this one," she informed.

"We're so happy for you!" Ume beamed and hugged her daughter.

"Once we get home, we'll send back another bag of clothes for you to wear," Masaru said. "And remember to send for us if anything comes up."

"Okay, I will, and thanks," Aina said, her parents were leaving as soon as they heard about the meeting so it was time to say goodbye again.

~~~ Week Two ~~~

Over the next several days, Aina went on only a couple more dates with the red-haired Kazekage. They went to see a play followed by a nice walk on the village walls which was actually quite romantic. Then on the other date they went to see a movie that she feared and hoped at the same time would result in them sitting in the back of the theater while not watching the movie at all. Turned out it was an action-adventure movie that they both wanted to see so other activities involving their mouths didn't happen.

Now she had been in the Sand Village only two weeks and she was already growing close to everyone. One day she went with Temari for shopping and a manicure. Opening a package delivered from her parents in Sunflower Village, she received the extra clothes they promised to send her. She was finally able to wash her other clothes so she spent the morning doing that as well as sorting out what needed to go to the drycleaner.

Getting ready for dinner that night with Gaara, she put her hair up and put on a red and gold colored silk dress that reached her mid-thigh along with black tights and heals. They were planning on going to a very fancy dinner so she was asked to dress nice. After she finished getting ready she looked out the window, it had been raining the entire day and it did not look like it was going to stop anytime within the evening.

Gaara arrived a little earlier than planned to tell her that their reservation had been canceled because it was a place outside and it would not be pleasant in the rain.

"So what we going to do instead?" Aina asked.

"I figured we could have a night in instead, I have plenty of stuff to make a decent meal with so then all we would have to do is rent a movie or something," he suggested.

"A night in sounds great, let's go," she agreed while gabbing an umbrella that was hanging on the wall next to the door.

They hurried through the rain to the video rental store and rented two movies that she picked out. They also got a container of vanilla ice-cream after she asked him if he had anything for after to dinner to snack on. He did not, so she got a large container.

On their way to the Kazekage building, Aina regretted not changing her shoes before they left. The wet sand was sticking terribly to her classy high heels. On the way up some steps to one of the main doors, she closed her umbrella and tried to go forward causing her to slip on a step and almost fall, but Gaara caught her free hand and supported her until she got up. "Careful, these stone steps are not the friendliest when they get wet," he said still holding her hand, she blushed lightly, but nodded and walked with him. He was holding his closed umbrella in the same hand as the bag that held the ice-cream and movies. They tracked sandy mud through the Kazekage building before they got to Gaara's residence and both kicked their shoes off in the entryway before he put away both of their umbrellas and she put the ice-cream in the freezer.

Together in his kitchen they cooked a chicken stir-fry with noodles. Once it was prepared he pulled out a bottle of sake and took their plates into the living room so they could eat while sitting on the couch in front of the television. She decided to watch the horror movie they rented first, so he lit some candles in the room so it was darker like a theater, but obviously with way better food and alcohol. They ate their dinner while watching the movie and together they finished the bottle of sake by the time the movie ended. The second movie was a new romance which they watched while eating the ice-cream.

It was not very late by the time the movie ended so Aina wanted to start up conversation. "How has your work been going?" She asked.

"Stressful, but your company has been making all the difference," he admitted checking for the forth time it there was any sake left in the bottle and then sitting back and looking at her. "Even though the council is giving me some slack since they are the ones wanting me to focus on personal life so much, I still have obligations as the Kazekage."

"You know, you still haven't told me why you decided to become the Kazekage, or what exactly made you change when you were younger?" She knew bits of his past, but not enough to put it together. She also knew that he had a hard childhood based on what he and his siblings told her, but just how hard was his childhood? "So feel like telling me?" She asked.

He sighed. "Sure, but I don't want you giving any sympathy, also parts of my background you might find a little shocking or even unbelievable," he said.

"I can handle it, just tell me everything, I feel like I know hardly anything about you and I know there's much to learn," she added.

"Then I suppose I should start from the very beginning, the meaning of my name…" he started before telling her everything, about his demon that caused him to be feared and shunned, his uncle, his twisted ideals until the end of his first chunin exam, Naruto Uzumaki and his similar curse but different choices. Then he continued with his new ideals and ambitions as a young teenager, what he had to do to and how hard he had to work to reach his goals, and he even went farther and told her about what happened when his demon was extracted. While she was shocked to hear about it, she remained silent and let him tell her his story until he stopped after he told her a little about his recovery. "You must be bored hearing about my life," he said.

"Oh no, of course I'm not, actually I'm fascinated," she smiled, she assumed it was the alcohol in his system that loosened him up enough to tell her so much. "But do you remember what your death was like?"

"It's hard to describe," he started. "But I remember wondering if I made a difference in anyone's life, if I mattered to anyone. When I was resurrected I found that my village cared for me," he said. "Over the years there were a number of women that were willing to be with me, and since I was eighteen the council often tried to encourage me to take a hand in marriage, but the problem was that I never felt real love for any of them. To care so deeply that you would do anything for that one person. While I put my life on the line for the village that I love and loves me, I want to experience companionship, or maybe that's just not reality, what do you think?"

Aina was so moved by what he said and astounded that he felt the same way she does. She too didn't want to get married just because of the pressure, but wanted a companion and often wondered if true love was even feasible. She didn't end up telling him this as she leaned in and kissed him lightly. This caused his eyes to widen momentarily in surprise since that was not the kind of answer he was expecting.

That one very gentle kiss is what caused the spark that led them to start their session of prolonged passionate kissing on that couch. Perhaps it was because of the alcohol, but eventually he was leaning over her as he dominated and while one hand was still entangled in her hair, his other hand started to explore by running up and down her thigh and backside. Wanting to be in control she tried to flip them over, but they landed on the floor with her on top of him, still not breaking the moment and barely letting each other come up for air.

While they could have let their passions influence them to continue, someone knocked on the door loudly which doused the mood. She broke away and sat up while he growled irritably as he got up to answer the door when whoever it was knocked again even louder. It was Kankuro, and if it had been almost anyone else they would have been thrown out in an instant.

"Hey Gaara, couldn't you hear me? I've been standing here knocking and waiting for you to…" Kankuro started until he saw the lights were off and candles lit behind Gaara in the next room, "Did the power go out?" He asked right before he saw a women's shoes on the floor next to the door and realized what must have been going on and he grinned widely, "Or maybe you were having some… enjoyment?" He teased.

"What do you want, Kankuro?" Gaara glared, mostly because he knew they were caught and he was embarrassed.

"Something happened and a team came back badly wounded with an urgent message for you," Kankuro informed seriously.

Gaara sighed, effectively sobered from the news. "Alright, I will be right there," he said and closed the door as his brother started to leave. Back in the living room, Aina was sitting on the couch while fixing her hair. "I have to go, something urgent came up," he said.

"Oh okay," Aina said, even in the dim lighting he could see that her cheeks were still flushed.

He stepped up to her and kissed her forehead. "It's still raining heavily outside and now that it is dark, it's okay if you stay here and use the guest room so you don't have to walk home by herself."

"I'm a big girl, and it's less than two blocks away so I can handle it," she smirked, but appreciated his concern.

He nodded to her. "Then I will let you see yourself out when your ready, goodnight Aina," he said before turning to leave.

"Bye," she replied and watched as he slipped on his shoes and close the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**This was extra long compared to the previous chapters. I was trying to move along quickly and not spend a ton of time on the minor details of their growing relationship. I wanted to them to start out as friends with compatibly, before moving them farther into something romantic, so I got that done in just one chapter... Boo-yeah.  
**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. For My Village, My People, Or My Heart?

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 7**

**For My Village, For My People, For My Heart?**

Aina had been in the Sand Village for over two months now. She and Gaara would usually go on about four or five dates a week, but nothing like what happened at his house that rainy night had happened again, aside from sweeter goodnight kisses at the end of the evening. The only bad thing was that she was getting frequent headaches for a while. It wasn't until she started working a part-time job at the medicinal greenhouses, that the headaches started fading and did not come back altogether. She accepted the job offer mainly because she needed something to do, and she already had experience, because that is what she did in her home village. The Sand Village had never had so much high quality medicinal herbs to use before. Aina's work was so valued that she was asked to see to other greenhouses too. After spending so much time around the plants she noticed that she was feeling so much better. Her only assumption about the whole problem was that being around only sand, dirt, and a couple potted plants was starting to take its toll on her nature instincts.

Aina had gone home after work one afternoon and as soon as she walked in the door she got a phone call from Gaara telling her to come to the Kazekage building, because the council wanted to see both of them. She had done as she was asked and now she was sitting next to Gaara in the meeting room, listening to what they had to say.

"And so with the war going through another wave of intensity," one council jonin continued. "We have all agreed that you two should either get engaged or stop wasting time."

The shock on both their faces was evident so one of the only female council jonin spoke. "We all feel that it's been long enough for either of you to know whether you're compatible or not."

There was a short silence while they all waited for Gaara's answer, "I will admit that I have been considering this option concerning a permanent relationship and I have come to a decision, if she feels the same way I do, the decision will be made," he said. "If you don't mind, I must speak to her privately," he added before standing up and leaving with her close behind until they got to the hallway and walked side by side.

In no time they were in his office, she couldn't help but notice how bright it was, even with clouds floating by leisurely in the sky over the village. "Will you do it?" Aina heard Gaara ask after a long silence when she was looking out the windows.

"Do what?" She asked turning to face him.

"Marry me," he stated seriously.

She sat down on the couch only a few steps away, she needed to sit down and his desk chair was probably not the best idea. She knew they were close and with all the kissing they have done, they were definitely more than friends. She also knew that she still wanted to be with him, but was not sure if she loved him or if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Gaara sat down next to her, "I know this is sudden and it is too soon for me as well, but I do feel strongly about you," he said. "I will admit that I don't know if I love you yet, but I do think so in time and if we decide that it does not work before the wedding we can just not do it."

"Okay."

"So what do you think?"

"I meant okay as in yes, I'll marry you," she told him.

After the shock wore off moments later, he took her hand and looked into her eyes smiling softly, "I do not have a ring, so this will have to do for now," he said before kissing her hand.

After a few more minutes to spend alone, the couple went back into the meeting room and sat back down. "Alright, we decided to get engaged," Gaara informed and the council smiled and applauded softly.

"And Lord Kazekage, for the village to be convinced that you two are happy with this, you should live together," one person said. "And so you can spend more time together because even we know that this is making you move quickly," they added.

"Also, we expect a wedding date soon," another one added. Gaara and Aina looked at each other, this was going to be interesting.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

The next day, moving in with Gaara didn't take long with the help of Gaara, Kankuro, Yori, and Tokito moving her stuff for her. Knowing how clumsy Tokito tended to be, Aina made sure to not let him carry anything breakable.

She settled into what was once the guest bedroom on the first floor of his residence. It didn't have it's own bathroom, but Gaara told her that she would have the one across the hall from her room all to herself because he only uses his that is connected to his bedroom upstairs. While she was putting her clothes and other necessities away, Gaara knocked on her door and then told her that he would be going back to work and that Yori will only be around for another hour to help with anything.

When she was done putting her things away she wandered around trying to get a good feel that this is where she would be spending her leisure time. When she got up from the couch, Yori had stepped up to her, "Do you need anything before I leave soon?" He asked.

Aina smiled and shook her head. "Nope, you can leave early this evening." He nodded and thanked her before leaving.

Feeling hungry she went to the kitchen and looked around, the last time she had been in here was when she made dinner with Gaara that one rainy night weeks ago. She looked around in all the cupboards and in the pantry to get an idea of where everything was. Aside from a package of cookies, milk in the refrigerator, and some cans of various things in the pantry, there wasn't much to eat or snack on. For now she took a cookie before she got her purse and shoes so she could do a little grocery shopping. She assumed that Yori did most of the shopping for Gaara and even though there was plenty of stuff for him, she wanted to get some stuff she likes.

At the store she got some ice cream, chips, chicken and breadcrumbs for fried chicken, instant mashed potatoes, butter, salad, apples, grapes, grapefruit, sugar, and more cookies for him since she would probably end up eat a lot of them anyway. At the checkout a magazine caught her eye when on the cover was a picture of herself and Gaara kissing each other. Surprised she grabbed it and looked closer.

A couple weeks ago there was a fancy dinner party, if she remembered right it was in celebration of three or four birthdays of council jonin. Nothing really important happened, just dinner and a little bit of dancing and a lot of talking. Everyone had been dressed very formally, it was the first time she had seen Gaara in his Kazekage robes, and she was wearing a very elegant gown that touched the floor. After it had ended she and Gaara snuck out one of the side exits to avoid crowds and paparazzi. It was dark and they were alone so he pulled her close for a deep kiss, he then said that he had been wanting to kiss her all night, but he isn't fond of public displays. Apparently they were not as alone as they thought they were because that's when the picture was taken. Those sneaky paparazzi, they caught them right when they were in the deepest moment of the kiss too. Aina blushed when she saw it, but couldn't look too long so she added it to her purchases and took it home with her.

That night, after she put away the groceries, she sat in the living room and turned on the television and then opened the magazine again. There was a few things about her and Gaara in it, it seemed that Gaara was doing a good job keeping the media off her back because they didn't have much information about her yet. Most of what was in the magazine about them was just rumors and listing places they have been seen. She knew that more information will be out about her soon, seeing how she is engaged to the Kazekage.

Just when she was wondering when the news about their sudden engagement would reach the public, a very interesting news announcement started on the television. "And is the Kazekage really getting married to the lovely Aina of Sunflower Village?" A female journalist started. "Rumors are spreading like wildfire here in the Hidden Sand Village, and now we are awaiting conformation from the Kazekage himself. Until then, many of us are wondering if the most desired bachelor in the village is tying the knot and going off the market. I'm sure many of us in the village are hoping so, it would be a great sign for everyone!" Just as she finished, the camera zoomed out to show that she was standing inside the Kazekage building and Gaara just stepped into view. "Lord Gaara, please, the entire village is dying to know, is it true that you are engaged to Aina of Sunflower Village?" She asked.

Gaara was calm as ever, "I will not confirm or deny that question, as always I will release an official statement when I have something the village should know about."

"When can we expect the wedding?" The journalist pressured, but Gaara remained silent as if he was used to this.

"I would be happy to answer any question you have for me during a scheduled meeting without cameras, I do not tolerate being ambushed at my workplace," Gaara said seriously, this time she got the message that if she continued her or her crew and equipment could be in danger.

Just as the journalist wrapped up her report, Gaara walked in the apartment. "Hey Kitten," he greeted Aina.

"Kitten?" She repeated. Lately they had been trying out nicknames for each other.

"Don't like that one?" He asked.

"Actually, it makes me seem cute and cuddly," she smiled and stood up.

He smirked, "I think so too, and feisty," he said hugging her.

"I saw your interview just now," she told him.

"About that, we are going to have to release an official statement to announce our engagement. After that interview Miss. Yueto scheduled a private meeting with both of us for tomorrow, she will announce it to the public afterwards. She also wants us to talk about you, it seems the village does not know enough about you, while that may be true you do not have to answer anything you do not want to."

"No cameras right?" She asked and he nodded. "And they won't twist anything I say into something else?"

"Miss. Yueto is actually quite trustworthy," Gaara admitted, "I just have a bad attitude when she pulls stuff like what you saw on the television."

Soon they were cooking her favorite meal for dinner together, fried chicken and mashed potatoes. Well, she was doing most of the cooking this time while he kept distracting her with caresses against her back, rear, sides, and arms. Everyone once in a while he would plant a quick kiss on her cheek, neck, ears, and sometimes her lips.

"Stop that," she giggled trying to push him away.

"Am I not allowed to show affection towards my fiancée?" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Not when you're acting like you're trying to get lucky," she said trying to wiggle out of his grasp. "Have you been drinking?"

"No, of course not," he said loosening his hold and letting her check the chicken. "Do you not like what I am doing?" He asked her.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just I barely feel ready to be engaged and we've only known each other for not even three months," she said until she felt his arms wrap around her again.

"You do not have to worry, your honor is safe with me," he said softly and then kissed her neck again a couple times.

She giggled. "Okay I get it, now can you keep your hands and mouth to yourself long enough to finish cooking and then let me eat?"

"Sounds like an A-ranked mission, but I think I can manage that," he smirked and let her go.

At dinner he told her that his sister and her family were returning to the village in a couple weeks, and Temari wanted to know what Aina wanted for her birthday. Aina listed a few things that she wouldn't mind receiving, and Gaara warned her of joke gifts from Kankuro, so anything from him she should not open in front of her parents, who were also going to arrive on her birthday to celebrate.

~~~ Two Weeks Later ~~~

The meeting with the journalist, Miss. Yueto, actually went well and now the entire village knows who Aina is and that she is engaged to the Kazekage. The couple still have not decided on a wedding date and are trying to convince everyone that having a long engagement would be good. The engagement ring they picked out and ordered was supposed to arrive soon as well.

Aina was home by herself when Temari and Shikamaru, along with little Kairi, arrived to greet them. Yori had fetched Gaara, who walked in not long after to find them sitting in the living room while Aina played with baby Kairi on the floor. Because the baby was still so small, her idea of playing was grabbing anything in reach, putting her foot or fingers in her mouth, and laughing.

"So how's being engaged and living together working out?" Temari asked.

"It's alright, he's better to live with than a couple of my brothers, they're gross," Aina laughed.

"So Kankuro told me that you don't have wedding plans yet?" Temari added.

"That is correct," Gaara nodded. "We decided to have as long of an engagement as I can get away with, I think Aina has picked up some bridal magazines for the reception, but that is about it," he explained.

"Aw, and I was hoping that I could help you guys with it while I'm here," Temari sighed. "Oh well, just tell me when you do start planning it because I want to be involved too."

"Look like we'll get lots of help, right Gaara?" Aina laughed, they had been hearing the same thing from her family too.

"That works out perfectly for me," Gaara admitted.

Yori entered and informed Gaara that they had just received Aina's ring before giving him the package. Gaara took it out to look at it and then helped his fiancée stand to put the ring on her finger. "There, how does that feel?" He asked.

She felt the band of the ring and then closed her hand a couple time to see how well it fit before looking at it on her finger and smiled. "Perfect, I was wondering how much longer it would be before it got to the village," she commented. When they had chose that ring, they were aware of the fact that the shops only get them from a certain place with each order so the order would have to be sent out, the ring would be crafted, and then it would come back to the village. The couple agreed to wait for it because it was the one they wanted and there was no hurry.

Aina let everyone in the room see it before sitting down again. "So your birthday is in only a week now right?" Temari asked and Aina nodded. "So you'll be turning twenty-one?"

"Yes, you guys aren't going to take me out drinking are you?" In the Sand Village, the age for purchasing alcohol and consuming it in private was eighteen, but twenty-one for getting into bars and clubs or any other public places. It would be eighteen all around, but some ninja were dangerous drunks and would look for fights, so the laws committee decided to let them build their tolerance in private before going out in public with such liabilities.

"Of course not!" Temari laughed nervously and Shikamaru grunted skeptically. "You should let us take you to the best club in the village, it has it all, music, dancing, drinks, a bar, nice crowd, it's actually clean, and they serve really good food too, their fried chicken and chips are the best."

"That does sound fun…" Aina admitted, really that fried chicken sounded good if it's for real. "Is this place she's talking about actually like that?" She asked Gaara.

"It is, but it also has a different kind of crowd compared to other places so if you want to go to a club, that would be the place I would recommend," he said.

Aina nodded. "Then I guess it would be good to-"

"Great! So that's the plan, man I haven't done anything like this since before I was pregnant with Kairi," Temari grinned.

After they continued to talk, a little about the club and then about wedding stuff, Shikamaru told Temari that they should be getting home before Kairi got too fussy.

When the evening rolled around and Gaara got back, they were sitting in the living room and he was reading a file while she watched TV. "So is that place Temari was taking about really worth going to?" She asked Gaara.

"It's a nice place, as long as you don't drink so much you pass out in the front door here, you'll be fine," he said.

"Is that what happened to you when you went out to drink with your family?" She asked.

"Not to me, but I did get into a fight, but it wasn't too bad, only two buildings were destroyed," he said before turning back to his file while she stared at him a little worried then slowly turned back to the television.

~~~ Two Days After Aina's Birthday ~~~

They decided to celebrate with Temari's plan after Aina's actual birthday so she could spend it with her family who all came to the village the day before and stayed for a total of three days. They all wanted to meet Gaara, congratulate them, see the village, and wish Aina happy birthday. Even Aina's two best friends, Yuffie and Mayu came from Sunflower Village to see her, but she didn't like how they practically drooled over her fiancé, especially since they are both already married. Overall the two actual days she got to spend with everyone went well and she was very happy to see everyone. Her parents even brought over the rest of her clothes.

The day after everyone left, Aina was sitting in her room as Temari looked through all of Aina's clothes. She had got some new clothes from her family and right now Temari was looking for something that she thought Aina should wear tonight at the club. She found the pair of black leather boots that Aina bought when she first came to the village. Then a light purple miniskirt that had a black belt with a red heart that Aina hadn't worn since she was seventeen. Temari also found a dark purple tube-top before moving onto looking at accessories.

"I don't think I'll be very comfortable in this…" Aina complained. She had never worn two such items together. She used to wear the skirt with a cute matching jacket with an actual shirt under it, and then the tube-top she only ever wore with full-length pants and normally another jacket with over it.

"Nonsense, it's very stylish," Temari said before picking out a black choker necklace and a silver bangle. "There, that should do it," she grinned.

"This is it? No jacket or leggings so I'm not at risk for exposure?" Aina asked doubtfully.

"What? You don't need any of that, you'll be fine, and turning heads wherever you go, including by brother," Temari tried.

"I don't know…"

"Trust me, you'll look great!" Aina tried to say something but Temari cut her off. "It will be fine, don't be so body conscience, I would wear short skirts and still fight and beat everyone who crossed me, you can handle this," Temari said about to leave, "I'll tell Gaara when we should all meet up for tonight, see you later and you better be wearing that outfit," she winked before leaving.

Later when Aina was getting ready, and after she bathed and shaved thoroughly, she hopped across the hall to her bedroom in her towel so she could get dressed. But as soon as she did, she saw something that caused her to scream.

From the floor above, Gaara was just stepping out of the shower when he heard her. Knowing she must be in danger, he quickly grabbed his towel and went to the source of her cry with sand ready. He was at her bedroom door when he found her shivering with a towel wrapped around her, but he did not see or sense anything else so he remained ready for anything. "What is wrong?"

She lifted her hand and pointed to the other side of the room. "There… it's… a spider!" She said with her eyes squinted close.

His shoulders dropped when he saw it, there was indeed a spider on the wall and it was quite large and he recognized it to be poisonous, so it's a good thing she noticed before getting bit, but she didn't have to scream like that. He sent his sand after it and used his sand coffin technique to kill it, not leaving a trace of its existence behind. "Okay, it is gone, you can open your eyes now," he told her.

She blushed as soon as she did when she saw him sopping wet and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and being held up with one hand on the side. "I uh thanks…" she nodded as her hands gripped the top of her towel to ensure that it didn't slip out of place.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She was about to answer, but her breath caught as she watched a bead of water fall from his hair and slip down his toned torso until it disappeared in the towel at hips. He followed her line of sight and couldn't help but smirk, even he wasn't immune to such behavior. He stepped close to her and brought his free hand to her chin to meet her eyes. "You should only scream like that when you are in real danger, you had me worried," he said quietly before kissing her deeply. Her hands rested on his chest while each movement in his kiss was slow and precise, so by the time he released her, he had left her breathless. "We should get ready," he said as he stepped away and left her. It took her a moment to regain her composure before she hurried to get ready.

Before she left her room, she put on a jacket because it was cold outside and wanted to delay being seen in the outfit picked by Temari as long as possible. He was waiting for her and when she saw him, he was dressed in a black button-down and baggy black pants with a gray belt. Together they were to meet up with the others at the club and when the couple entered the club, Aina saw that it really did have everything. Gaara helped her remove her jacket and was surprised by what she was wearing underneath it, but wasn't going to complain.

He then led her over to a section in the left part building near the entryway that had several booths and tables and they chose a booth to sit in. This area was dimly lit but had many nice paintings and potted flowers along the walls, and a colorful candle on each table. Soon Kankuro arrived with a familiar face as his date. It was Kakime, the female ANBU guard that had helped escort Aina to the village. Her brown hair had grown out a little bit since the last time they saw her, and she was wearing a light blue halter that covered her entire chest but had an open back, and she also wore a semi-short blue skirt with regular high heals. Kankuro was wearing similar clothes to Gaara, but his shirt was purple. Turns out the Kakime is the girl that Kankuro was secretly dating, Gaara didn't seemed surprised though. They sat to one side of the table right before Temari and Shikamaru arrived and sat across from them. Temari wore a short green dress with black leggings and sparkly high heels, all from Konoha. Shikamaru also wore similar clothes to Gaara and Kankuro, but his shirt was green, Temari wanted his to match her outfit.

They all ordered drinks and started talking. For the longest time Aina was feeling self-conscience about what she was wearing and how much of her cleavage was visible and it didn't help that her fiancé kept looking at her when he was sensing her distress. It wasn't until she had a few more drinks that she stopped worrying about her clothes and was looking around.

"Come on Lazy, I want to dance, I haven't danced in forever," Temari urged her husband who reluctantly stood up while mumbling something about troublesome women and how dancing is a drag. As the two left, Kankuro made a comment about them and Aina starting laughing loudly, but quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry, I should probably stop drinking… whatever this is," she said, she didn't know what it was because she got the same thing as Kakime who recommended it because it was fruity and sweet. Whatever it was it was bright pink and tasted really good. Gaara had simply got bourbon while Kankuro got the Billionaire's Margarita.

"Temari is going to bring us kamikazes soon," Gaara said. "Do you want to dance as well?" He offered.

"Sure, never danced with you before and I want to dance with you," she said and they both slipped out of the booth.

"Is it bad that I thought that could be taken sexually?" Kankuro asked his girlfriend.

"I know you're bad," she was already tipsy.

"I think some food will be a good idea," Kankuro said.

After a little bit of dancing, Gaara and Aina went to sit down in a small lounge area that was up some stairs on a balcony overlooking the dance floor. He sat in the middle of one of the very comfortable sofas and pulled her onto his lap.

"I see you are not feeling so self-conscience now," Gaara commented while his fingers were drawing circles on her bare thighs.

She seemed surprised and then leaned close to him, covering her front side from the view of anyone else. "You just had to remind me! I knew I shouldn't have worn this stupid outfit!" She whined.

"What do you mean? You look great and… great," he tried to say but was getting distracted by her breasts pressing against him. If he wasn't careful they could end up sucking face right here on this sofa or even on the floor.

"You don't like it, you keep adverting your eyes," she said.

He leaned in so his lips were right at her ear, "I do that to prevent the urges to lick your desirable skin in front of everyone," he whispered lowly before nipping her neck, causing her to blush a deep red. He stood up bringing her up with him, "I am going to the bar, you can stay here or go back to the table if you want," he offered.

"I'll go with you," she said. The bar was fairly busy, but they found a couple seats quickly and he asked for two vodka shots. She had never had vodka before so when she drank it straight it was quite the kick. "Why do people drink this? It burns!"

Gaara smirked at her reaction and then got himself another bourbon and her a kamikaze even though Temari was going to bring a bunch to the table soon. "Is that better?"

"Much better," she said, both because of the taste and the warm feeling spreading more through her body. "Can we go back to the table?" She asked so he nodded and went back to the table with her.

At their table there was a plate of delicious smelling fried chicken and another plate of fries along with a smaller empty plates at each of their places around the table. Aina was excited to see this so she started eating while Gaara slowly drank his bourbon and talked with a very buzzed Kankuro.

At one point all the girls went to the bathroom. The ladies room was actually quite clean and the stall walls went from floor to ceiling with full doors. (Much like the ones seen in the series: extra festival episode). In the area with the sinks there was also a set of chairs and places to set purses, jackets, or anything else they could have brought in and needed to set down before using a stall. Aina finished fixing her makeup and hair before the other two so she left to go into one of the furthest stalls.

"I can't help but think you're planning something," Kakime said quietly to Temari, who was reapplying her lipstick.

"Whatever do you mean?" Temari asked while smirking.

"You keeping refilling Aina's drinks, are you trying to get her wasted?"

"Oh of course not," Temari grinned. "But if she happens to keep drinking what's in front of her, and then she happens to go home and seduce my brother, that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Temari you shouldn't-" They heard the toilet flush and Aina stepped out to wash her hands.

"I thought I heard my name, you aren't talking about me are you?" Aina asked smiling.

"We were just talking about how cute you looked," Temari said before moving to use the bathroom.

Back at the table the guys were talking. "I'm just saying Gaara," Kankuro continued their conversation while the girls were still gone. "You should get married when you want to and to who you want, not because a bunch of old geezers need something to feel better about," he explained.

"I know," Gaara said, he was feeling drowsy so he didn't feel like talking, much less about this topic.

"He's right," Shikamaru added. "Since you are the Kazekage, you have a lot of responsibility to your village and the people, but this is something you should do on your own agenda."

"I know," Gaara said.

"You need to base his kind of decision on your heart, you deserve to let yourself do at least that," Kankuro added.

"I know!" Gaara snapped before sighing. "And I am, so stop bugging me about it, I am sick of hearing about it when I have enough to think about…" He was thinking about the war and all the people who died.

The girls came back with some sake and kamikaze drinks, but found their men oddly quiet. "Hey I know a way to get everyone to lighten up!" Temari grinned. "A drinking game!" Everyone groaned at the idea. "No an easy one this time, let's play 'I Never', you say something you've never done before and if you've done it, all you do is take a drink, I'll start… I never strangled a person to death," she smirked as she knew Shikamaru would have to drink to it.

It was Aina's turn. "I never… been outside the Land of Wind." Everyone else took a drink of their sake or kamikaze.

Kakime went next. "I never walked into a glass door," she smirked at Kankuro who glared at her and took a drink, but so did Aina, Temari, and Shikamaru. Everyone but Shikamaru did it when they were tired, Shikamaru's case involved a mind control jutsu of a certain blonde haired leaf kunoichi.

Kankuro was next, "I never proposed or have been proposed to," he said purposefully to make everyone but himself and Kakime drink.

They went on for awhile longer until they ran out of drinks, good thing too because they were all drunk and it could be dangerous to keep going. Aina said she wanted to dance again, but as soon as everyone stood up to let her out of the booth and move away from the table, they realized how dizzy they were. "Maybe we should all leave now," Gaara said, not looking for permission as he took Aina's hand and headed for the door and stopped to get her jacket.

There was a glass door there that Kankuro walked into and he was laughed at hysterically. Then Kakime accidentally sat down on a potted cactus plant thinking it was a chair, she was going to feel that in the morning. And Shikamaru just about cried at the thought of how much he will have to pay the babysitter when they get home.

Getting impatient, Gaara made sure the goodbyes were brief before pulling Aina roughly to come with him so they could go home. "Why are you in such a rush?" Aina asked as she stumbled trying to keep up.

"I'm not," he stated, only slightly slowing down.

Once they got past their front door and removed their shoes, almost falling over in the process, she turned to him and noticed his serious expression. "Are you grumpy?" Aina giggled.

"No," he said shortly. He was not a very talkative drunk.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," she smiled, pulling him farther inside and flipping on the lights.

"Something," was all he said, but his expression softened.

"If I tell you what I'm thinking, will you tell me what you're thinking?" Aina asked and he nodded so she continued, "I'm thinking about how tasty you are," then she laughed and turned away from him as she covered her mouth and continued to giggle like a schoolgirl.

He smiled shyly for a moment before taking her hands and having her face him. "Don't you want to know what I'm thinking now?" He asked and she nodded rapidly. "I have been thinking that I might be in love with you," he said and she looked at him surprised.

"Like a lot? Or like just a little or enough to be willing to put this ring on my finger?" She asked, showing her doubts to him for the first time.

"I think a lot," he said and put her hands over his heart to show her how fast it was beating. "See? Happens whenever you are with me."

She looked at him before leaning her head against him, listening to his heart for several seconds before she pulled back and took one of his hands to press it to her own heart. "Me too," she smiled. "Being in love is a funny feeling, isn't it?"

They simply looked into each others eyes before he leaned down and listened to her heart just as she had done to him. Even just standing there, her heart rate was accelerating as he listened.

"Ga-Gaara?" She asked softly when he made no move to pull away. His only response was leaning up slightly to nuzzle her neck and wrap his arms around her waist to hold her close as he inhaled deeply. She held him back and stroked his hair, "I love you," she told him quietly, suddenly feeling very warm.

He slowly started kissing up her neck and along her jaw line until he reached her ear and stopped, "I love you too," he whispered back and she lifted his face to hers so she could kiss him. They began kissing more passionately than they ever have before.

Before they knew it the fireworks were going off and sparks were flying. Her hands ran through his messy red hair as his stroked her back and lifted her top as his hands traveled higher before they would go back down and to her rear where he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began moving them and the next thing she could tell was that she was being pressed up against a wall where he pulled away from her mouth and trailed random, hot, wet kisses down her neck and along her collarbone before he trailed down to her cleavage and the tops of her breasts. She gasped as his teeth scraped against her skin where he had left a hickey. Growing impatient, Aina lifted his face to hers once again and grew demanding as she kissed him fiercely and started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands had slipped down to her thighs to support her weight, and as soon as she unfastened half the buttons, her hands slid into the shirt and across his heated skin.

She did not even notice that he had already taken her upstairs and they were right outside his bedroom door, and no more aware when he opened the door and moved them inside. Her eyes finally snapped open when she felt herself being laid down on something soft, but before giving any more thought to the matter, her eyes closed again as he settled above her and began kissing her neck again. He made his way along her bare skin as she fumbled with the rest of his shirt buttons before getting irritated and pulling it open and pushing it off him. Wanting to be pressed against him again, she pulled him down on top of her so they were pressed together again and one of his legs was settled between hers. The heat within him grew stronger as she caressed his back and he wanted to even the playing field. His hands caressed her stomach, around to her back, and then to her sides where he began lifting her top. She leaned up enough to allow him to pull off the wretched garment and throw it into the darkness. He took his time before letting his hands travel to the place they wanted to be the most, but to his disappointment she was still wearing a strapless bra. As soon as he reached to remove it, she flipped them over so she was on top of him as she leaned over him and took her time kissing and caressing his skin.

~~~ The Next Morning ~~~

Aina had a terrible headache the moment she woke the next morning after going to that club and couldn't even open her eyes, because the moment she started to, the light from the morning sun would cause her to feel worse. She felt miserable and sick, like she could throw up at any moment and her brain would burst. She groaned and slowly turned to her side as she pulled the blankets over her head to block out the painful light seeping through her eyelids. She could barely remember the night before, she knew she would regret the whole thing and should have never let Temari take them out.

"Are you okay, Aina?" Gaara's deep voice said suddenly causing her to jump up slightly before grabbing her head from the pressure and squinting her eyes to try to see in the bright light.

"Ugh…no…I'm hungover," Aina said groggily and then let herself fall back to her pillow and pull the sheets over her head again. It was quiet for several minutes until Aina realized that Gaara was in bed with her, followed by the memories of last night, causing her jump up wide-eyed, "Oh my gosh… did we…?"

He understood what she was trying to say. "No, and doing what we did was not my intention anyway, but you got sick, remember?" Gaara answered.

"What? I remember coming back here… and then all the kissing and shirts coming off, but then I can't recall after that."

Gaara sighed and got back into the position he was previously in, which was on his back with his arm over his eyes to block out the light, she wasn't the only one who had a hangover. "We were kissing right here, you got on me, then you jumped up and threw up in the bathroom. How you knew where it was is beyond me, but it is a good thing you did in time," he explained. "Then I passed out before you came back so you must have came back, got into bed and went to sleep."

It was only now that she realized that she was not in her bedroom, but in fact in a completely different bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, this room had dark reds, rich downs, and even some black. So this was Gaara's bedroom, she had never seen it before. She had tried to sneak a peak once when he was gone, but found that he kept it locked when he was gone. Only Yori must have another key or way to get inside to clean it. The bed they were in was large and had very nice sheets and covers. There was a wooden desk up against the wall with books scattered on the surface and a large bookshelf next to it filled with books and scrolls and a few picture frames. On the other was his wardrobe and dresser with a cushioned chair with a long red trench coat draped across it. On the floor, she saw her purple tube top and his black shirt. There was a couple potted plants at the edges of the room near the few windows, but only two of the windows had a drape drawn over it to keep the light out, but not enough as her head was still pounding. She finally looked directly at Gaara, she knew he wasn't asleep, but just trying to keep the light away, and she blushed slightly seeing him still laying on top of the covers without anything covering his torso.

Feeling her eyes on him, he moved his arm from his eyes and looked at her. "Aina, cover."

She was sitting up with the sheets up to her waist so she looked down to see that her strapless bra was barely staying on so she quickly pulled the covers up to hide herself from view. "S-sorry," she muttered while blushing. He smirked slightly before reaching his arm out to her, silently asking her to lay with him, so she took it and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember what happened before all of this, I mean when we got home?" Aina asked.

He was silent for several seconds before speaking, "I love you," he said.

She lifted her head and look at him while smiling, "I love you too," she said and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly before falling asleep for a few more hours. Good thing neither of them were going to work today since it was now the weekend.

Aina decided to take it back, she didn't regret what happened at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I had to research the names of the drinks they had, mostly for the guys, since they seem like the type to only get 'manly' drinks at such places. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 7!  
**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. Setting Out

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 8**

**Setting Out **

Aina stepped through the Sand Village walls as she returned from a three week visit to her home in Sunflower Village to visit her family and friends there. During the trip the ANBU ninja, Ty had escorted her there and back, but did not stay with her during her stay. She was glad to see everyone and also glad that Gaara let her go. When she brought the subject up a few weeks ago, at first he was unsure if it would be a good idea or not, but after a little bit of thinking he granted and even encouraged her proposal.

She went home to celebrate two birthdays in her family, and to personally give everyone their wedding invitations early. She and Gaara finally decided to have an early summer ceremony. Since it was late January already, that meant they now had six more months to plan and prepare for it. It was not going to as long of an engagement as they originally wanted, but with every day they were together, they grew closer, so they agreed that by the time the day they set comes, they will probably be ready.

"You're coming to the wedding, right Ty?" Aina asked her escort guard as they entered the village.

"Of course Lady Aina," he smiled. "Would you like me to escort you the rest of the way home?"

"No thank you, but I'll see you around," she said before waving to her friend and heading home by herself. She was excited to see her fiancé again so she hurried back.

"I'm back," she announced as she walked through the door. There was no answer so she knew Gaara was still working. He had been working long hours a lot lately so it was no surprise. That was also one of the reasons he agreed to let her go back home by herself, since he was working more than normal, they were not seeing each other as much anyway.

After she took off her shoes she went to unpack her things and take a shower so she would look better for when she goes to visit him. As she applied a little bit of makeup while in her bedroom, she heard the front door close, indicating that Gaara came back. She quickly sprayed her perfume in the air and ran through it before going to greet him.

She found him putting a box on the table in the dining area next to the kitchen. "Hey Stud," she said as he turned around to see her.

"It is good to see you," he said. "I knew you would be here so I brought this for you," he said indicating the box on the table.

"What is it?"

"A gift," he said simply, but she looked at him with an annoyed expression so he continued. "You said that you get lonely by yourself here because I am always so busy lately, so I thought this would make you happy."

She didn't really understand until she pulled the lid off the box to find a fluffy white kitten looking at her with sleepy eyes as it woke up. "It's a kitten!" Aina smiled as she reached to pet it. It had big blue eyes and a red ribbon tied around its neck with a miniature forehead protector with the sand village insignia on the front. "It's so cute and friendly too," Aina smiled as she cuddled it. "Where did you get it?"

"I found her, you see I was wanting to get you something anyway, we have known each other for six months now and engaged for four, she was obviously abandoned and was going to die, so I brought her home since you do so well with animals," he explained. "She does not have a name yet so you can decide what to call her."

Aina set down the kitten on the floor carefully and let her sniff around while she hugged her man. "Don't you just have a big soft spot my Panda-bear," she teased and he scowled slightly at the nickname, but she quickly wiped the look off his face with a long kiss. When they pulled apart, their foreheads were touching, "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he replied before giving her a quick kiss. "And I love you," he added and kissed her again.

"I love you too," she said as soon as he released her lips, but quickly returned to his. It wasn't until they heard the kitten's mew that they released again and they looked at her so she mewed again. Aina saw those giant blue kitten eyes and melted. "Aw, I think she wants something, got any kitten food?"

"Over there," he pointed a cupboard. The kitten was old enough to eat dry food, but there was both wet and dry in the cupboard. Aina saw a dish on the counter so she put a scoop of dry food in it and placed it on the floor and the kitten jumped in with her front paws and started eating. "We need to buy another dish for her so she has one for water too," Aina said.

"Okay," Gaara said.

"And a mat to keep the floor clean, also a toy, brush, treats, shampoo, litter box, something to scratch on, and a bed too," she added.

"Uh, okay?" he said slowly.

Only an hour later they were walking home together from the pet store. Gaara could hardly believe how expensive all that stuff was, but let Aina get whatever she wanted. "Thank you for getting all this, Sweetie," Aina said and kissed his cheek, she knew he didn't have to do this for her so she was grateful.

When they got home they worked together to decide where to put everything. They decided that they would keep the kitten in the kitchen and dining area, so Gaara made a barrier of sand that the kitten wouldn't be able to jump over to get out until she was trained.

They let the kitten check out all her new stuff by herself in the kitchen while they sat in the living room not too far away. Aina cuddled next to her hubby-to-be and they both made themselves comfortable. "So what should we call her?" Aina asked,

"That is for you to decide," Gaara said.

Aina took a moment to think, "How about… Yuki?"

"Because she is all white," he stated. "Most suitable," he agreed.

She smiled and cuddled closer. "How old do you think she is?"

"About four or five months?" He suggested, indicating that she had come from a late litter. "By the way, how was your visit home?" He asked her.

"It was really nice, though Father sprained his back while training when he wasn't supposed to be, Mom says that he should be okay soon though. Emi brought her kids and husband, but Kenta and Jiro couldn't visit. Riku came by one day and we talked, he really admires you by the way and sends his best regards. Oh, and Airi got me some new perfume," she said.

"Is that what I smell?" Gaara asked.

"I think so, what do you think of it?"

"It is nice, it suits you," he responded.

"What about you, what happened while I was away?"

Gaara thought for a moment. "Lots of work, meetings, three conferences, an entire genin team got injured because Tokito made another large error so he has been brooding about it instead of training to improve himself, he is also mad at me for not letting him go to the chunin exam nomination, and there was more war meetings."

"Sounds busy," Aina commented. "Is Tokito going to be okay?"

"Eventually."

"If you want, I could talk to him and supervise his training while you're working," Aina suggested.

"I do not think that would be such a good idea," Gaara said.

"Why?"

"He… does not do well around women," he said. "Especially ones he thinks are attractive, he cannot help but make a fool out of himself, whether it be something he says or tripping over his own feet."

"He can't be that bad," Aina said.

Gaara shrugged, "If you want to see for yourself, he will be at the training grounds tomorrow morning, I will let him know that you are coming to supervise."

"Piece of cake," Aina winked, "I'll make sure he gets a good pep talk too."

~~~ The Next Day: Noon ~~~

Gaara just finished his morning work and was going to see how Aina and Tokito were doing at the training center. He just stepped past a building into the training area to see Tokito fly backwards through the air and into a wall with a loud thud before slowly falling to the ground like a piece of paper. Gaara's brow raised in surprise until he looked over to the other end of the training grounds to see Aina fuming and her face was completely red as her fists were clenched tightly ready to strike again.

"You!…. You little!…" Aina said angrily. "If you try something like that again, I'll make sure it hurts a lot worse!"

Gaara ran to her to calm her down, "Aina, what happened?"

"Your student it a pervert is what happened!" Aina glared at Tokito as he picked himself up.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Tokito tried, bowing repeatedly.

"That's what you said the first two times, you must be doing it on purpose!"

Gaara stepped in front of Aina so he was standing between the two, "Tokito, keep training, come with me Aina," Gaara said and pulled Aina with him until they were just outside the training grounds. "Now explain to me what happened."

After a short explanation, Gaara learned that they had been sparring when Tokito grabbed one of her breasts, but apologized and said it was an accident so Aina let it go since they were training. Then he fell behind her and both of his hands grabbed her rear, that time she kicked him and told him to be more careful. Then when Tokito finally got in a good enough attack to kick Aina's legs out from under her and cause her to fall, she praised him and said that they should be finished for the day. Somehow, as he leaned forward to offer his hand to help her up, he fell forward and his face ended up in her cleavage and he froze there. That was the last straw for her so she punched him with a great deal of force.

Gaara nodded as he listened. "This is what I was talking about, he gets really flustered and even more clumsy around women, and he always ends up doing something stupid, but he is not lying when he says it is an accident," he explained. "You should have seen him when he first started training under me."

"You mean to say that this is better?" Aina exclaimed and Gaara nodded. Just then they heard laughter and looked to see three other genin standing in front of Tokito, but he wasn't laughing at all. The team had a blonde haired boy that was buff for a preteen, a dark haired emo boy, and a girl with brown hair and a skimpy outfit. The boys wore their headbands over their foreheads and the girl wore hers on top of her head to pull her hair back.

"I hear you weren't nominated for the chunin exams, Toki," the girl said in a snobby tone.

"So what, Hanima?" Tokito glared.

"So we came to rub it in, but whatever," the emo boy said.

The blonde boy laughed. "We were nominated and we're going to the next chunin exam!"

"That's obvious, Jiro," Tokito said.

"We just saw you get you butt handed to you by some lady, Toki," the emo boy added. "You're so weak and pathetic."

Tokito turned to him. "Don't you need to find a mirror and reapply your eyeliner and hairspray, Seta?" He retorted irritably.

"Says the slob that can't even walk without falling on his face," the girl taunted.

Aina began to walk forward to interfere, but Gaara held her back. She looked at him to see him shake his head signaling her to let it be. Aina looked back and continued to listen to the three taunt and tease Tokito until he ran out of comebacks and they got bored and left while laughing at him.

Tokito kicked sand in the direction the other genin had gone as Gaara and Aina returned to him. "Look, I'll forgive you for touching me inappropriately as soon as you surpass those jerks, deal?" Aina smiled.

Tokito looked at both of them. "Yeah, sure…" he said melancholy, "I'm going home now, my mom needs me back soon," he said and turned to leave, he stumbled after only a few steps and kicked the sand again in frustration before he kept walking.

"Gaara?" Aina said.

"He will be fine, he is actually use to it, and he does not want our sympathy," Gaara told her. "Come on, it is time to get lunch," he said, so they went to a café to eat.

"So tell me about Tokito," Aina said after they started eating.

"What do you want to know?" Gaara asked.

"What's his home life like? Why did he decide to pursue becoming a ninja? And why does he have such issues around girls?"

"I will start with his home life," Gaara started to explain. "His father was a ninja before I became Kazekage, and he died in combat when Tokito was still very young. After that, it was just him and his mother, who became very depressed and tried to commit suicide a few times. It was not until Tokito entered the ninja academy here that she started to get better, she was happy that he was following his father's footsteps. So now he is still trying to be a ninja to make his mother happy and proud of him. The first time I met her she was quite excited to find out that I was going to train her son personally, she thinks it is because of talent but… well, you know."

"Do you think Tokito will ever quit and pursue something that he's good at?"

"I do not know for sure, but I think someday he will, but he has to come to that decision himself," Gaara said. "And until then I will continue to guide him and try to not let him get killed."

Aina nodded and sipped her tea. "And why does he have issues around girls?" She asked.

"That is something I cannot answer, because I have no idea. I catch him peeking in the woman's bathhouse and special shops, but he cannot take two steps in front of one who is looking at him without tripping, saying something completely out of line, or getting into awkward situations like the one you experienced today."

"He's a peeping tom too? It's hard to tell when to feel bad for him and when to punish him."

"He-"

"My Lord," Yori appeared, interrupting their conversation. "There is an urgent meeting being called, something has happened," the ninja butler informed and Gaara stood up quickly.

"I will see you later," he said to Aina and she waved goodbye as he dropped his entire wallet on the table in front of her to pay for lunch.

~~~ Later ~~~

That night Aina was at home playing with Yuki in the kitchen. She had spent some time training her so now it was playtime mixed with training, because she was showing the kitten which items are her toys and that biting at fingers was not okay. Yuki seemed to be a quick learner and was already using the litter box as well.

Yori came by a few hours ago to tell her that Gaara would not be back until late and then Yori went about his work before leaving again. So now it was just Aina, Yuki, and the various potted plants in the home. Aina could tell that the kitten was getting tired so she picked her up and carried her to the couch and set her in her lap after sitting down. Yuki sniffed around on the couch before going back to Aina's lap and curling up to sleep. Feeling sleepy herself, Aina laid down on the couch and adjusted the kitten so she was on her stomach.

An unknown amount of time had passed when Aina was awakened by something soft being placed over. "Mmm, Gaara?" She asked sleepily, not even sure if it was him.

"Sorry that I am so late," he said quietly. "We will talk more in the morning, just go back to sleep," he said.

She nodded, "Oh… kay," she yawned and went back to sleep.

The next morning she woke up with the sun shining in her face. When she sat up she found Yuki sitting on the floor by her bowl in the kitchen so she got up and put some food in Yuki's dish before going into the bathroom and starting her day. It was fairly early in the morning so she was sure Gaara was still there, so she made them both blueberry pancakes for breakfast. She just finished putting everything out on the table when he came downstairs and sat down. There was the pancakes, whipped topping, syrup, and berries along with a glass of water for each of them.

"Morning, Stud," Aina greeted.

"Morning my… attractive female?" He said and she giggled at his lack of articulate words so early in the morning.

"How about gorgeous goddess?" She offered as she leaned on the table beside him where he was sitting.

"Yes, that is more fitting, gorgeous goddess," he smirked and pulled her towards him, but when he tried to kiss her, she fed him a berry instead. He looked at her feigning irritation and let her go when she tried to move so she could sit down in another seat. She put Yuki in her lap before she began to eat.

"Did you say something to me last night?" Aina asked remembering that he got home so late.

"Only that we would talk in the morning," he answered.

"Oh? What about?" Aina asked and he was silent. "Did something happen yesterday?" She asked sensing his seriousness.

"The enemy is growing more powerful again, and they are moving west to hit other parts of the county before returning here, they are most likely gathering more people before they hit the Wind capital and take out the Feudal Lord according to the intelligence reports," he explained. "The ANBU posted in the area are getting worried and they need backup, now we must stop the enemy before they grow anymore and cause more damage."

"They're going west?" Aina asked concerned.

"Yes, and this is where I need to tell you something," he continued, "I am leading a considerable number to teams to stop them, for the final battle."

"When is this final battle going to begin?"

"I am leaving in three days," he said. "If everything goes as planned, we should return by the end of two weeks victorious."

"Three days? But that's so soon to gather up the ninja forces and leave, and what if something happens while you're gone?"

"Worse things will happen if we do not go, hundreds if not thousands of the people of the Wind country will suffer if we do not act."

They were silent for a little while. "Including my family and friends back home huh?" Aina added.

Gaara lowered his face slightly. "It is very possible," he admitted.

"I want to help too," she said.

"What?"

"Take me too," she rephrased. "You know my abilities, and you know I can help, even if it just repairing the damages of the aftermath on the land, I can help."

"Your assistance will not be needed," he said using his authoritative tone before he softened again. "Someone needs to stay here and look after the village."

Aina pouted, but did not protest, so they finished eating. Aina hurried to finish first and then she went to her room with Yuki. Gaara could tell she was upset, but let her be for a bit.

Soon Gaara knocked on her bedroom door, but she did not answer, so he let himself in. She was sitting on her bed cross-legged with Yuki in her lap, so he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to acknowledge him. Eventually it came when she lifted her eyes to his.

"I want you to understand that I do not want you to see this battle," Gaara said. "As my future wife, it will be your job to protect and support the village while I am away."

Aina nodded.

"I will only be able to do this knowing that your safe and waiting for me," he added. "You must stay here."

Aina nodded and they were silent for a bit. "I still want to go with you," she told him.

"I know, but I hope you can understand why I will not let you," he said. "I have to go now, I will see you tonight," he said before standing up and he went to work.

"I think I know why," Aina said mostly to herself, but was looking at Yuki. "He's worried about me and doesn't want me to get hurt, he thinks that I can't take care of myself or hold my own, but he should know better, right?" She asked and Yuki mewed.

~~~ Departure Time ~~~

Three days later the ninja were gathered at the entrance of the village. Gaara barely came home at all over the last few days while he was busy making sure all the preparations were completed in time. He had already said goodbye to her and she was watching them from afar on top of the Kazekage building.

The Kazekage had everyone at attention, his brother and high jonin were at his side as they reminded everyone of the main objective. Stop the enemy, save the innocent, and put an end to this war. Not everyone may return to the village, but that is why only the best are going, the victory was going to be swift yet powerful with as few casualties as possible.

Soon they all headed out and the entire village seemed quieter. Everyone was watching their friends, loved ones, and comrades depart while silently praying for their safe return. Aina was not sure how long she stood there by herself, but it was long after the ninja were out of sight. The wind started to pick up and it blew her bangs in her eyes, so she went back down to the streets and walked about a little.

As she was almost home, she heard a couple voices call out to her. At first she thought it was going to be paparazzi until she saw that two familiar faces. "Raven, Suki!" Aina smiled.

"And Loki!" They smiled.

"I haven't seen you since I first got to the village, how have you been?" Aina asked.

"We're sand ninja now!" Suki grinned. "But we still perform on the side for extra money."

"What about you? We heard that you're engaged to the Kazekage now," Raven said.

"That's right, the wedding is this summer," Aina said, "We haven't done much planning yet because he's been so busy."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but things will get better as soon as the war is over," Raven said.

"Why aren't you a part of the team that left this morning?" Aina asked, and Raven and Suki looked at each other.

"Now that you mention it… we weren't even asked to go!" Suki said angrily.

"We wanted to help too! When he gets back I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Raven added with her fist up while she, Suki, and Loki all had flames in their eyes.

"You're not the only ones who were left behind," Aina said sadly, "I wanted to help too, you know?"

The others calmed down and dropped their heads, "Yeah…"

"But can I tell you a secret?" Aina asked.

"Sure, what do you want to tell us?"

"I'm going to help, without Gaara's consent," Aina smirked.

Raven and Suki grinned. "Sounds like a plan, team up?" They offered.

"Team up," Aina agreed.

Soon they formed a plan, it was to leave the next morning before the sun comes up and travel west until they meet up with Gaara. They knew he would not be happy about it, but once they are there, they will not be turning back.

That night Aina gathered her ninja gear, including a sword that she had been training with. She had not used a sword in a long time, but if something happened, it could come in handy. Then she left a note for Yori to ask him to feed the kitten until she returned. Last, she found her desert cloak and hung it up on her door before going to sleep.

Just as planned she met up with the other girls and their white tiger at the western village walls. They waited for the opening when the few guards turned away for them to jump over the walls and take off through the desert. They were making excellent pace and no one noticed them leaving or tried to stop them.

Aina was determined to help, and no one was going to tell her that she could not. Not even the man she loves. It was like something pulling and urging her to go, and if she had learned anything when she was growing up, it was to listen to her instincts.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**- This would be the start of Arc 3, the end of the war, which lasts to chapter 10.  
**

**- During Aina's visit to her home town, Gaara's birthday would have taken place. He is now 22-years-old.**

**- If you didn't already catch this, Tokito is a Naruto-like character. Goofy, pervy, dead-last, gets picked on, but is hard working and caring.  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**And again reviews are always appreciated. **


	9. The Legend Relived

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 9**

**The Legend Relived**

Aina could not believe her eyes. How could this happen? The destruction was horrifying and all she could do was stare in silence as her comrades looked around nearby.

"Hey Raven," Suki started. "Isn't this supposed to be Sunflower Village?" She asked.

"That's what the sign says, but… where is everyone and what happened?" Raven asked as they looked over the devastated ghost town. Most of the buildings were burned and all the flowers and trees that made the village so unique were gone.

Aina began to shake, she wanted to know where everyone was as well. She was here visiting not even a full week ago and this is what happened in that short time? Where was her family and friends, or are they gone? This had to be a nightmare. Her throat felt tight as she held in the sobs that were threatening to break free before she knew the answers.

All three continued to walk through the village until Aina stopped and kneeled down to restore a withered flower, but it crumbled the moment she tried to touch it. "This is… terrible," she choked quietly. "Would you guys wait here? I want to check something before we continue through," Aina said quietly with her head lowered before going off by herself.

Naturally, the others followed anyway. Aina went up a familiar stone path that led to her family's property and when the others caught up with her again, she was standing in front of her old home. It was not as bad as the rest of the village, but it was still in ruins. Aina did not want to look at it much longer so she soon turned away, not able to endure the sight.

"Are you going to be okay?" The other girls asked, even Loki nudged Aina trying to cheer her up.

Aina was silent until she shook her head and then lifted confident eyes to them. "I'll be fine as long as everyone turns out to be safe elsewhere, we should continue forward," she said seriously.

"How authoritative," Raven whispered to Suki.

"I think it's from being around Mister-Sandman-Kazekage so much," Suki whispered back and they, along with Loki, nodded in agreement before following Aina to the northwest gates of the village.

~~~ Later ~~~

That evening, far away from the village at the rest stop of Sand team one, Gaara was speaking with Kankuro and a jonin adviser about the battle plan. They did not spend much time in Sunflower Village when they found that they were too late to save them from the pillage, but they did use a team of Sand ninja to help the people from Sunflower Village by relocating them to the Sand Village and protect them along the way until further arrangements could be made.

The group of rouge ninja that had terrorized that peaceful village had become much stronger recently, and now that it was made up of several rouge groups working together. They called themselves the "Free Scorpions" with the insignia of a white and blue scorpion. In reality they were a band of thugs that wanted power and were willing to do anything to get it, and several villages had suffered because of them. They had to be stopped before they gained enough power to be like none other than the Akatsuki. Even if such a power is meant to return to the world, the ninja of the Sand could not let it happen so soon.

Another ninja appeared outside the sand-made-tent, used to keep the meetings more private, and he told Gaara that they received a message for him. Gaara was slightly irritated that he was disturbed while trying to form a backup plan with the new information they had gathered, but still asked what it was, but the ninja told him that he may want to look at it privately.

Gaara blinked, but took the scroll and quickly glanced over it. "What?" He said before reading over more closely. "She did not..."

"What is it?" Kankuro asked seeing the look on his brother's normally stoic face, especially during times such as these. It was actually starting to scare him as Gaara looked not angry, but more and more irritated.

"Aina is on her way, and she has probably already gone through her village and saw what happened," Gaara finally explained. "But she is not alone and is traveling this way with two other unknown kunoichi, based off their descriptions, they are the new kunoichi, Raven and Suki, who came to the village the same time Aina did over six months ago."

"Wait, why is Aina coming?" Kankuro asked and Gaara simply told him that Aina had said she wanted to help. Kankuro protested by saying that was no reason for someone to jump into the middle of a battle field inexperienced, even if she was strong enough to be jonin.

"I know that," Gaara retorted. "And I had told her not to come, but she is stubborn and obviously did not listen to me." Everyone in the room was silent, the jonin advisor sitting right there wanted to give the brothers some privacy, but was afraid to move so he continued to sit and watch silently until Kankuro asked his brother what he was going to do about it. "I cannot send her back by herself, and then we cannot send off anymore ninja to escort her back to the village," Gaara said while looking at the scrolls laid out in front of him, then pulled the scroll of teams to him and took a writing utensil and wrote Aina's name next to his. "So she will stay with me," Gaara said.

"I thought you were going in solo soon, there is a flee on sight order for you, so-" Kankuro tried but was cut off.

"She is staying with me," Gaara said in a low challenging tone.

"Okay, okay," Kankuro sighed. "You know what you're doing." Just then another ninja appeared and informed him that their guest had arrived, so Gaara gave the okay to lead him in. "Finally," Kankuro started. "We need that information he's supposed to bring us."

Soon the man in question arrived. "It is good to see you again, Lord Kazekage," a familiar voice greeted as he stepped through the doorway and into the meeting tent.

"Good evening, Master Ryu," Gaara greeted formally. Ryu looked exactly as he did from the last time he saw him. He had not gained anymore gray in his raven hair and his clothes were dark, but unlike last time, he wore some armor on his arms and torso.

"You do not have to be so formal with me," Ryu started. "After all, you are marrying my daughter," he smiled.

Now that Gaara had grown so close to Aina, he was able to see the resemblance between the two, mostly the gray, moonlike eyes that the father and daughter shared. "Very well, then we should continue this meeting, there is not much time to waste," Gaara said.

"Of course," Ryu said as be pulled a scroll from this vest and sat down to release the seal and show them what he had. After a while they had gone through all the information and knew exactly where to go next. "And I will be accompanying you to the northwest, where there is sacred tree located at the base of the mountain to help corner and finish off the leaders," Ryu said.

"There is no need for you to come as well," Gaara said, rejecting the idea.

"That may be so, but I am still good shape and I want to help," Ryu said.

Gaara just remembered Aina and sighed. "Even if I say no, are you going to come anyway?"

Ryu chuckled. "Got me pegged, don't you?"

"You and your daughter are more alike than you would think," Gaara said.

"Aina? Is she here too?" Ryu asked with a hint of anticipation.

Kankuro spoke this time, "Gaara told her to stay in the village, but she wanted to help too, so she's on her way here as we speak."

Ryu laughed at that. "You know, that is something her mother would do as well, so I guess she got it from both sides," he then smiled sadly. "If you do not mind, I would like to see her when she gets here," Ryu requested.

Gaara simply nodded once. "Sure, she might like that."

Soon everyone was briefed about what to do and also about what to do if something major happened, like if Gaara was defeated somehow and the plans were no longer able to be completed. There was about four other teams present. Farther into the night, everyone in the campsite was resting in their special sand-tents for the exception of Gaara and Ryu as they waited for Aina to show and remained on night watch. Soon the time came, and Gaara lifted his head before standing up and disappearing. Ryu had not heard or seen anything yet, so he was surprised at first by the redhead's actions.

The girls were walking through the nearby woods carefully to not make any disturbance in the dark. That is why Gaara used his sand, so he could sense when they got close and appear before them, catching them dead in their tracks. They all gasped when his glaring figure appeared in front of them.

"Explain yourself," Gaara ordered, so Raven and Suki started rambling at the same time about what happened, but Gaara was not listening to them as he looked directly at Aina. In no time the other two girls stopped talking and stood silently watching them. "Explain," Gaara repeated, more demanding this time.

Her eyes got a little misty, even though she expected him to be mad at her, she still felt bad. "I just, felt like I needed to be here…" she said.

Gaara simply stood there before finally looking away from her and at Raven and Suki. "You two have a mission now, take this and be ready to depart in the morning," he ordered and tossed them a small scroll. "You can go to camp now, dismissed," he added so they left with their companion, leaving Aina to face him alone.

"I…I want to help too," Aina finally said after a long silence.

"Okay," Gaara said as he turned around and walked back towards his tent, leaving Aina confused.

She regained her thoughts and ran to catch up with him. "'Okay?' What do you mean by that, do I get to help?"

Gaara stopped and turned to look directly at her with a frown. "You disobeyed me," he said sternly then he gave a slight sigh. "But obedience is not the reason I love you, and since you came all this way and I cannot send you back, you are going to stay with me at all times," he explained. "And yes, you are helping as well," he added, but was obviously not happy about it.

She was taken aback at first, but then smiled softly before stepping close to hug him. "Thank you, Gaara," she said quietly, "I really need to be here, you believe me right?"

He wrapped his arms around her to return the hug, "I do, you have a extraordinary gift that I think there is much more to it than even you know about," he said. She didn't have much time to think about what he said before he pulled away. "Come back to camp with me, Master Ryu is here and he wishes to see you again."

"Sure," Aina nodded and followed him. On the way back to the campsite, she asked him about Sunflower Village and he informed her that even though the village was ruined, the people were safe with only some minor injuries, and that they were being escorted to the Sand Village where they can also choose to leave again to stay with family or friends in other villages until the war is over and they could begin rebuilding the village without fear of the same result.

Aina and Ryu got to talk quietly for about an hour, it was slightly awkward at first, but Ryu was pretty good concerning the kinds of questions to ask her and how to break the ice. Gaara was close by the entire time, but stayed far enough away to give them some privacy to talk. When the next shift for the night watch got up, Gaara told them it was time to rest. Ryu gave a gentle hug to his long lost daughter and shook Gaara's hand while telling him to be good to her before the older man went to his tent. Gaara took Aina to his tent and she took the clue very quickly that they were going to share.

When they stepped inside she was surprised to see that it was more like a room than a regular tent. "It is basically a portable room," he answered her unspoken question. "We were able to set them up and put them into scrolls to summon and release them into a clear area for more comfort and stability, as well as to lower the number of items we have to carry on long missions."

"This is really great," she said, glad that she got to share with him instead of using the little tent and sleeping mat that she brought with her. She put down her things inside beside the now closed tarpaulin door and walked over to the futon on a low frame and sat down to slip off her shoes and some of her clothing that she should not sleep in. The sand-tent was tall enough to stand in with a tatami mat floor that surely contained supplies underneath. For light it only had the option of flashlight or candle. Since this room only had the one bed, she knew it was meant just for Gaara as the Kazekage. Up against one wall was a low table with his bag and Kazekage hat and it had a pillow to sit on in front of it. There was a small round stand on each side the bed that had a lit candle, matches, and a kunai knife on them. The only other item in the room was a large, shallow bowl that contain charred wood where a small fire would be. Aina got under the covers and patted the only pillow, telling him to come to bed. She would not be needing a pillow since she was going to use him as one. "I thought you were going to stay with me at all times?" She smirked.

He simply nodded once before slipping off his vest with his gourd and letting it rest on the floor between the bed and the wall. Then he took off his coat and tossed it over the end of the bed and took off his shoes before getting into bed with her with his shirt and pants still on. She immediately settled into a comfortable position resting her head on his shoulder before whispering goodnight and drifting off into needed sleep.

_Aina was sitting in the grass when a magnificent large silver wolf approached her, she never imagined she would see such a magical creature. She knew that she should be afraid of a wolf, but this ones presence was anything but menacing. In fact, she felt like she could have known this creature all her life. The silver wolf motioned with its head for her follow it, she understood and moved to stand to her feet. She followed it through the woods there the trees were so gigantic that they seemed to touch the sky, and as she walked she could sense the other animals watching her. The wolf finally stopped near a gently rushing stream and looked straight ahead. Aina stepped forward and moved some long weeping vines from her path to see a woman standing ahead on the path. She could not make out who she was, all she could see was long red hair and white clothes, but the woman looked familiar to her._

An idea hit her and she looked over to the silver wolf, "Is that… me?" Aina asked. The wolf looked at her and turned its head forward again, and it was as if she could understand what it was saying. It was asking her to look again.

She tried to look again, but saw nothing but the sand-colored ceiling of the tent she had been sleeping in. Aina yawned and sat up, expecting to find Gaara still resting next to her, but he was no where to be found and he had taken his things with him. She wondered if he really ever slept since she had never seen him sleeping and he always went to bed after her and got up before her as well. Once he claimed that he does, but the dark circles still present around his eyes say otherwise.

It was still very early in the morning, but she could hear people outside so she got up to quickly get ready and leave the tent. As soon as she stepped outside she found Gaara nearby talking to his brother. They saw her and greeted her. "We will be departing before everyone else does, make sure you are ready before we put everything away and get into positions," Gaara informed her and she nodded.

"Where is Raven and Suki?" Aina asked.

Gaara pointed to them, they were doing stretches not far away. "They have their own mission, they are going to find the enemy stealth team that will come as backup once the first wave of battle begins, and before letting them get the upper hand on any of our teams, those two will stop them however they deem necessary," he explained. "It's not an easy task, but I think they can handle it, if not, they know what to do."

"Oh, what are you having me do?" Aina asked.

"You are staying close to me at all times," he said, and right before she was about to protest the uselessness of that, he continued, "You are going to help me and Master Ryu sense and subdue the enemy leaders and we will finish them off if necessary, but knowing such leaders, they are likely to fight until their deaths no matter what."

Aina nodded understanding and let Gaara get back to work until it was time for each team to depart on their missions. "Alright, here we go, are you ready Aina?" Master Ryu smiled.

"Yes," she nodded once and the three left the now empty clearing and to their position. Soon they stopped and waited for Gaara to sense that the other teams were in position. It was very quiet, no one would guess that this was the place where there was going to be the final battle of the war within the Wind Country. "What are we waiting for?" Aina asked quietly.

"For team one to lure out the rats from their hole," Ryu answered as Gaara continued to focus on the entire landscape, but he was doing more than just sensing everyone in the area. "Any minute now," Ryu added as he relished in the sensation of when a battle was about to start, he had not felt this alive in many years. "Now," he said to Aina just as Gaara turned to her and confirmed it as well. "Once the team gives us the signal that they are safely out of the zone and have led the enemy out, we move."

Within moments a flare went up into the sky. "Now," Gaara commanded and took Aina's hand as they jumped to a platform of sand. Aina looked around and saw that there were other sand platforms scattered about where the other teams were located in the distance. "There will be nowhere left to hide," she heard Gaara say as he lifted his hands slowly and the ground began to tremor.

They all watched as sand rose up and closed in to create and enormous platform high above the trees. They could see many people already standing in the middle and running around in alarm while more sand was throwing the enemies into the center that had managed to escape the first wave of sand. All the individual sand platforms with the teams were merging with the rest of the sand and the teams got to work in subduing the enemy. Aina immediately understood the purpose of this strategy, getting the enemy into such an environment with nowhere to run or hide was the perfect way to ensure a swift and powerful attack to an almost guaranteed victory.

"Damn," Gaara glared. "The leaders are not here, they must have already gone to their other hideout by the sacred tree," he said. "As soon as I secure this platform, we go after them, and leave the rest to our teams while Kankuro takes lead here," he explained.

In no time they did just that. Ninja were battling all over the place, but the Sand were showing to have the upper hand and already restrained dozens of Free Scorpions. Once they passed the sand platform, Aina wondered what was next. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked as they scaled the trees.

"A sacred tree at the base of the mountain," Gaara answered. "In fact you can see it from here," he added.

He was right, the thing was huge and Aina could already feel its amazing energy. Normally she could only sense the life energy in other plants when she touched them, but this was incredible. She could swear that as she got closer, the more it was pulling her towards it. She looked over to the other two to see if they were showing any signs of confusion. Even if they did feel what she was feeling, their expressions were more stoic than ever under the tense circumstances.

They stopped suddenly by the time the enormous tree was towering over them. "I'll linger behind in case there is a trap, if not I'll be right behind you," Ryu said so Gaara agreed and continued on the short distance to the base of the tree.

They stopped again and waited until Gaara sent sand into the darkness above them through the thick branches. There was a person up there and as soon as they saw the sand coming, the man jumped out of the way just in time to dodged the attack and land on his feet in front of them. He had black hair with a unmarked headband, his clothes were worn and he had many scars, but he looked strong.

"It's good to finally meet you, Gaara of the Desert," the man said. "Since you're here I assume you already know who I am?" Gaara did not say anything so the man continued. "When I was a Sand shinobi I was Hakuso of the Girobi clan and called the Ninja of Light," he smirked, but Gaara remain expressionless and Aina had no idea who he was, other than the bad guy, and thought that Ninja of Light was a strange thing to call someone who was reaping havoc on innocent villages, but that more than likely is not something he goes by anymore since he is not a Sand Ninja anymore either.

"I know," Gaara finally said in a sinister tone.

"But do you know why I left the village and did what I did?" Hakuso started. "It was all because-" He was then cut off when he had to dodge another sand attack.

"I do not care to hear your story," Gaara said. "You have committed countless crimes and disturbed the peace, and for that you must pay the price, you have the choice to surrender now."

"I'll never surrender!" Hakuso declared and made a hand sign. A burst of light appeared, but there was a powerful force behind it so they both had to block it and prepare for battle. "Now, Buriku!" He called and another shinobi appeared and was about to release a jutsu when Ryu came up behind him and slammed him into the ground. The newcomer had brown hair and similar clothes to Hakuso, but was taller and slimmer.

Ryu stayed behind the two foes while Gaara and Aina remained in front with their backs facing the trunk of the tree. Gaara nodded to Aina so she called vines to spring up from the ground and bind the two. The two continued to struggle as Gaara stepped closer to them, the sand freely moving about around him. Hakuso was squinting his eyes shut while sand wrapped around his neck and began to suffocate him. "Where is the third leader of your rebellion, Koroto Yashimazu?" Gaara demanded.

"He's dead," Hakuso gasped, but was grinning with his eyes still shut.

"He lies," Ryu said before pulling a sword to Buriku's neck. "Same question," he demanded, but Buriku refused to talk. Gaara looked at Aina again so she tighten the hold of the vines to a suffocating squeeze.

"Okay…" Buriku said after looking at his partner in pain. "Koroto of the Inferno left already, he said he wanted to do something on his own, we don't know where he is now," he said slowly due to lack of air.

"But before you kill us," Hakuso started and opened his eyes to release an energy beam he was focusing on. He hoped to hit Gaara with it, but he dodged and tried to stop it with sand, but the beam punctured the sand and went straight at Aina. She blocked the attack, but the sudden burst when it hit her shield of vines and branches caused her to lose her footing and fall backwards. The attack had lost too much power getting through the sand shield to cause an effective explosion so it did not cause any real harm to her. Only one branch from her shield had snapped and flown off in the explosion and it cut the top of her shoulder, causing it to bleed instantly as she fell back. She caught herself on the scared tree behind her and was leaning against it with her hands press back to it, but she stood completely still as if she was in a trance.

"Aina!" Both Gaara and Ryu called to her, but as soon as they moved to go to her she began to sink into the tree and then disappeared. They quickly recovered in time to recapture Hakuso and Buriku when Aina's vines fell to the ground without her to control them. "What did you do to her!" They both demanded as soon as they knew it was not a genjutsu.

The rebel leaders were just as shocked when she fell into the tree and did not say anything at first so they got punched in their faces before Gaara and Ryu repeated the question. Ryu was first to come to the conclusion that these two men had nothing to do with Aina's sudden disappearance, so they knocked them unconscious and tied them up until the retrieval squad could seal their minds and bodies until they are taken to prison.

Now they had to find Aina, they had to.

Back at the battle grounds, almost all the rouge ninja were either dead or unconscious, but there were still several battles among the strongest of the rebel army that lingered on. Including the battled that Raven and Suki were now engaged in. It took no time at all for the enemy's backup to arrive and the two girls quickly went into action.

"Blizzard Jutsu!" Suki called once she cornered her opponent and released a furry of snow to freeze them in the process, so she moved onto the next opponent before they got away.

"Poison-mist Jutsu," Raven said and the mist was released directly into the faces of her two opponents causing them to suffocate as their lungs filled with the poison and their throats closed until they fell to the ground.

"Quick Loki, don't let him get away!" Suki shouted as she ran after the last one, so Loki lunged out from behind some trees and mauled him.

"Heel Loki!" Raven called as she caught up. Suki made a hand sign and made ice surround each of the opponents to keep them from going anywhere, but the one Loki mauled self-destructed anyway.

"Come on, let's go help the others," Raven said.

"Right," Suki agreed so they took off. After helping another team that was previously outnumbered due to injury of the teammates, they soon found Kankuro effortlessly defeating the last of the opponents for another injured team. Soon the battle was over and every last of the enemy was defeated or had surrendered. They were already beginning to take the bodies and the prisoners and seal them in scrolls to take back to the village to study the corpses before giving them back to any family, as well as interrogate the ones that were alive and charge them with their crimes.

Raven and Suki were dragging the bodies of their defeated opponents across the sand platform to take to the sealing squad when Kankuro stopped them. "Did you see Gaara or any of them while you were down on the ground over there?" He asked still looking around, but Raven and Suki both said that they did not see them returning yet. "I'm going to see what's up, make sure everyone starts heading back to the rendezvous after they're done cleaning up here," he said and took off.

~~~ Elsewhere ~~~

Aina fell from the trunk of the tree and after getting hit with the explosion and she clutched her shoulder painfully. She removed her hand and saw the blood on it, but when she lifted her eyes she realized that she was no longer where she thought she was. "Gaara?" Aina called confused, he was not anywhere in sight, but he could not have just disappeared on her. "Master Ryu?" She called, this time more hopefully, but there was still nobody in sight.

After checking to see how her shoulder was, she decided that she needed to stay calm and find a way to clean the wound before it could get infected. As she stood up she realized just how different the surroundings were compared to the forest she was just in with the others. Many of the plants were foreign looking and there were many flowers in bloom which was especially strange since it was still late winter, though this place also felt warm, almost tropical.

"I must have been transported here," Aina thought aloud. "But where exactly am I, those guys couldn't have used a jutsu to put me here could they? It's not a genjutsu, the life signatures are still present…" There was a rustle nearby so she froze and looked around, maybe there was someone here after all.

Aina watched carefully as a large silver wolf approached her slowly. It took her a few seconds to remember where she had seen this beautiful creature before, it had been in her dreams. Could that mean this is a dream as well?

Without even realizing it she was moving towards it, but then she decided to keep walking as it turned around and led her through the trees. She followed the wolf in silence and one by one, more creatures around her started to come out to inspect and follow her, though she was already used to animals following her around.

"Ama!" A woman's voice called out from somewhere in the forest causing the wolf's ears to perk and it sped up to a trot. Aina was so surprised that she actually heard another person's voice that she barely noticed the wolf talking off, so she had to run to try to catch up with it. The wolf got farther ahead than she thought and for a moment she thought she had lost it until she heard the same woman's voice from before. "Now what have you found, Ama?"

As soon as Aina heard her voice she went to towards it again. She stepped through the branches of a grand weeping willow and into a small clearing where she saw the wolf standing next to a woman facing away from her with very long red hair and a long white kimono. "Excuse me?" Aina asked.

The woman turned to Aina and looked at her surprise. "Oh my," she gasped and her hand came up to her cover cherry colored lips as she slowly stepped closer to Aina. "You are wounded, please let me help you," she insisted kindly and began to walk with the wolf so Aina followed.

"What is this place?" Aina asked, not wanting to be rude, but didn't know what else to say.

The woman laughed softly, "I am sorry, but I cannot answer that question," she said. "Because I do not really know either, a paradise perhaps… or a haven for the animals."

"Is there a village nearby?"

"There are not any villages anywhere here, no humans either," she said. "Well, besides me, and now you, here we are," she said and they stopped near a clear stream. "The water here is quite clean so it's perfectly safe for that nasty cut." Aina nodded and sat by the stream and began to clean the wound carefully. "How did that happen?" The woman asked sitting next to her to look at the wound and she did not fail to notice the engagement ring on Aina's finger.

"There's a war, the final battle actually, we were just about to defeat them too and then this one guy released a beam of light from his eyes and it exploded causing some debris to hit me."

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"Do you know how I can get back? Everyone must be really worried about me," Aina asked.

"There might be a way, but it is difficult and you may not have the strength to do it," she answered.

Aina was confused and looked at her and she could tell that this woman was much older than she looked and there was a familiar deep sorrow in her eyes that she has only ever seen in the eyes of one other person. "I don't understand, who are you?"

"Perhaps you should come with me, Aina," she said sincerely before standing and walking away.

Aina stood but then stopped. "How did you know my name? We never introduced ourselves so tell me, who are you?" she said not trying to hide her doubt and suspicion.

The woman looked down with sad blue eyes. "Just a stranger who simply vanished," was all she said before continuing to walk away. Aina considered not following her, but had to admit that this woman was her only hope to return home and the large wolf nudged her to follow as well. "Where did you first appear here?" The woman asked when Aina caught up so she told her about it. "I see," the woman said. "Tell me the extent of your abilities, you must be strong to have gotten here on your own, unless Ama brought you here, which is possible," she said looking at the wolf.

Aina nodded understanding and told her about her training and what she knows about her abilities over nature. "I'm not a real ninja, but my father made sure we all knew at least the basics," Aina finished.

"I see," she said thinking. "Either your abilities are very limited or you have not even begun to bring out its full potential…" she trailed off thinking again. "I think I know what you can do, and then we can both return to our world, but we need to move fast and what I am about to ask you to do may be difficult to accomplish if you are not really able to do it."

"I am willing to try," Aina nodded once.

"I am glad to hear, please come with me, Aina," she said so they both went back to the tree where Aina first appeared. On the way the there the red-haired woman explained what she knew about the way to get to this place as well as how to get back. The passages between the worlds are always opening and closing, getting bigger and smaller, and moving around. "That is the reason I have been here for over twenty years now," she finished and Aina was not very shocked to hear that. "But I knew that once you came, we would return together, we must hurry or the passage will disappear and may never come back," she finished as they approach the tree. "Can you take away life energy?" She asked.

"Take it away? I've never tried to do something like that before."

"If you can give life back to the plants, feel the energy flowing in all living things, then you must have the ability to take it away," she explained. "Once you learn how to do this, then your powers will be advanced to incredible levels and you will be able to do amazing things."

"How do I take the life energy away?" Aina asked mostly just wanting to get home soon.

"Put your hand to that tree over there, just as you would to heal it," the woman told her so Aina put one hand to the other tree. "Now you must understand life energy is different than spiritual energy, or chakra, which plants do not have. If a persons spiritual energy is completely drained, but they still have life energy remaining, then it is possible to restore the spiritual energy and save their life or vise versa," she explained and Aina couldn't help but think of her fiancé. "Now you must also understand that all energy must go somewhere and when healing the earth, you are actually using your own life energy. You are not harmed by this because the other plants and animals around you repay your deed or take care of you in exchange. Using the same concept, you will absorb the life energy into yourself, you can take as much as the living thing can offer, that means until it dies, though that should not be necessary unless it is your objective."

"So I don't have to kill it, do I?"

"Only if you choose to and unless you cannot control how much you take, but I have never had that problem."

"So you do have same abilities," Aina confirmed and the woman just nodded once. Aina caught herself staring at her, but quickly looked back to a tree. "I'm going to try now," she said and tried to draw out the energy and hold it within herself. At first nothing was happening, but then Aina felt it flowing into her. "It's working…" she said.

"That's wonderful," the woman smiled, "I no longer have the ability to draw out the life energy, but if you can gather as much as you can, my plan should work."

Aina went to several of the largest trees and repeated the process. She never felt more alive and powerful as she did now. Now she could sense every living thing around her and she felt like she could take on the world with such strength and power flowing through her. Still, she remained calm and focused, this was her mission.

"Good, now come back over here, with the energy you have gained you should be able to see the passage…"

"Yes, I can see it," Aina said looking at what only seemed to be a glowing spot, "But it's so small."

"Then we must hurry before it goes away completely, now comes the hard part…"

~~~ The Forest ~~~

Meanwhile Gaara and Ryu were still searching for any clue as to what happened to Aina. Everyone already reported back to the rendezvous and Gaara sent them ahead with Kankuro in charge to take the captured enemy back to the village. He and Ryu stayed behind since they already had the best idea of what could have happened to Aina and they did not need any help searching for her, but they had Ty's team surveying the area for any other clues just in case.

It was getting dark already with only thirty minutes of daylight remaining, so even Gaara had to take a break just to keep his sanity in check. All sorts of scenarios had gone through his mind about what could have happened to her, and it didn't help that Ryu kept mumbling something along the lines about how much like her mother she is. Gaara refused to believe that she had disappeared for good so now he was sitting on the ground in front of the tree staring at the spot she got sucked into, almost as if his will alone could make her reappear. One of the last things he wanted to have to do was sign her missing in action papers, once he does that, this whole thing would be real and she would be gone. He closed his eyes to keep his emotions in check and make sure he was remaining calm and rational, it would not do him any good to suddenly blow up over it. As he sat there he began to think about what would have happened if she had just listened to him and stayed home. If she had just done that, than this would have never happened. The moment he realized that he was getting angry at her for what happened, he just got angry at himself for not protecting her well enough.

The wind picked up and he could smell something burning, probably just a campfire nearby since it was almost time for all of them to get some rest. A fresh start in the morning with sunlight would be better for everyone. Ryu came and sat next to him, and there was an uncomfortable silence between them. The relationship between Aina's birthfather and her fiancé was always strictly professional, mainly because they knew each other before they even met Aina. But they could both sense that formality fading because of the situation.

"Seems like I just got her back safe and sound, and then she disappeared right before my eyes and I could not do anything to help her," Ryu started quietly. "Suppose I am a failure at being a father to Aina, and just like I was a husband to Hermia over twenty years ago."

"It is not your fault," Gaara stated after a long silence, he didn't really know what else to say, but it was true.

"I have spend years of life wondering what my life would have been like if only one or two things had gone differently," Ryu said, "I could have still been with Hermia and Aina, and maybe even had more children. Been there to watch them grow. I tried to move on, many times, but I could not. About fifteen years ago I almost went back to the Sand Village when I could not find either of them on my own."

"But you did not, you started your own investigative faction and continued your search," Gaara added. "You never gave up, that is something that could be considered admirable, Master Ryu."

Ryu let a small smile appear on this face, "I suppose, but I was really just too suborn to let it go, everyday I feel like there is still a chance that she would just appear or walk through the door and back into my life, but everyday she does not. I cannot take much more of it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gaara asked, but he was almost sure it is supposed to be advise.

Ryu sighed, "I thought it might be good to share this with you, just in case the worse has happened, I wanted you to know my experience because it might help you later on."

"She's not gone yet," Gaara said seriously even though he knew what Ryu was getting at.

There was a rustling in the trees and Ty jumped down. "My Lord, there is a problem, come quick."

"What is it?" Gaara said standing up and already following Ty.

"We found Koroto of the Inferno, he was closer than we thought all along, but when we engaged him he used his kekkei genkai to self-destruct and now the forest is on fire!"

Gaara saw for himself the moment they jumped up to the treetops. There must have been miles of the forest already in flames and it was spreading wildly. "Is your team out of the area?" He asked and Ty confirmed it. Quickly he turned to see that the giant sand platform for the earlier battles was still present so he began to move it towards the fire, it would take too much time to create more sand for what he had in mind. The sand platform began to lose all its shape and then arched over the flames. "Sand Tsunami," Gaara said and the sand came down in a thundering wave over the flames and doused them. Gaara let himself relax for a moment when there was no longer any flames lighting up the darkening sky. He turned back around to jump down but Ty stopped him and motioned to the area where the flames were just present. Gaara could not believe what he was seeing at first. There was what seemed to be lava bubbling out of the sand.

"This is not good," Ryu said from the other side of Gaara. "Any other ideas?" He asked almost nonchalantly and Gaara just shook his head slowly. Was it possible that he only made it worse by using the sand?

Gaara spotted something from the corner of his eye and turned to looked at it, this sudden interest in something other than the lava filling forest caused the other two men to look as well. The air in front of the sacred tree was becoming wavy as if there was a concentrated heat there, but the fact that it was almost dark made it all the more strange that they could see something like that. "Is it…?" Gaara started, but then a flash of light appeared from the same place.

A glowing remained as Aina stepped out feet first and last was her arm as she pulled her companion through after her. The moment the two were out, the glowing disappeared, as well as the last of the light illuminating the area. The men all saw Aina, but only caught a glimpse of the other woman before the light went away. Gaara wasted no time in going to her and scooping her up in an embrace as he let all his fear and worry for her melt away. Her eyes got a little misty because she was scared too, but now she was happy to be safe with him again.

"Is that… you, Ryu?" They heard the other woman's voice ask quietly. They watched as she stepped up to him and they stared at each other for a long time. "Ryu, it's me," she smiled softly notice the look of pure disbelief in his eyes.

"H-Hermia?" Ryu finally asked and she nodded before reaching up to touch his face.

"You have aged, my love," she smiled, taking in the gray streaks in his hair.

"And you have hardly changed at all," he said noticing that while she had grown older as well, the years were kind to her appearance.

Gaara turned back to Aina. "Does this mean she is…?"

Aina nodded. "Yeah, she hasn't said anything to me about it, but I can tell that we both know," she smiled and looked at Gaara. "Kind of hard not to see the resemblance, not to mention everything else." While Gaara was glad she was safe and unharmed, he could not let the prior situation go ignored for very long. Aina noticed the stern look he would get when there was something on his mind. "What is it?" She asked. He explained shortly that the last rebellion leader self-destructed and set the forest on fire, but when he doused it with sand, it turned to lava which is what they are trying to deal with now before the entire forest becomes history.

"Aina and I can do it," Hermia said and Aina nodded and stepped towards her.

"How?" Gaara asked as he took Aina's arm to keep her from walking away yet.

"We have power over nature, lava is a part of nature and the earth," Hermia explained, "I have encountered something like this before, and it is a difficult task, but with both of us…"

"Okay, just hurry," Gaara said before turning to Aina. "Be safe," he told her quietly.

"I will," she nodded as Hermia whispered something to Ryu.

Though no one but him heard it, she said, "I will come back to you this time, I promise." And with that the two red-haired women disappeared into the darkness to complete their mission.

"Strange, no?" Ryu said to Gaara. "Being the one left behind while she goes off to save someone or something, might be easier for you since you send people out on missions all the time," he commented.

"It is never easy, especially concerning the ones closest to me," Gaara said seriously before giving Ryu a short sidelong glance and then jumping up to the treetops to inform Ty what going to happen and to watch for himself, and Ryu joined him as well.

Aina saw just how much lava there was already and nearly flipped out. "How are we supposed to fix this?" Aina called to Hermia.

"Just follow my lead," she called back so Aina decided to trust her and do as she said. "Just remember that your powers have advanced, but you will still be feeling the effects from opening the passage earlier, just remain in control of what you do and you should be fine," she advised.

Soon the women were actually commanding the lava to do as they pleased. At first Aina had trouble figuring out how to do it, but Hermia was right, her abilities had become stronger and as soon as she was able to understand how this lava was being controlled by the chakra from the person that self-destructed, they were able to slowly separate the chakra. Once the chakra was away from the heat, the flames stopped and the chakra dispersed. This process took some time, but they were not done yet. They still had to repair the destruction.

"Would you do the honors?" Hermia offered, and Aina could see that she was actually very tired so she nodded made a hand sign to create some trees and grass to give the land more than a fair start at repairing itself and decomposing the rest of the pants and animals that died in the flames.

"There, it's done," Aina smiled. "Time to return? Master Ryu is waiting, and I believe that he has been waiting for a very long time," she said, so Hermia smiled and nodded. Soon they would be going home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**- Yes, Hermia is Mather Nature and is Aina's mother.  
**

**- I referenced the difference between Life energy and Spiritual energy. I thought it could give explaination as to why Gaara was able to be revived and not be brain dead after being dead for what had to be AT LEAST a half hour in real time, if not longer.  
**

**This chapter was pretty long, things are going to get more "romantic" somewhat in the next chapter, if you're not a teenager (though I doubt not) you really shouldn't be reading this story anyway, as it is rated Teen.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

******So please keep reviewing. Thanks those of you who have. I appreciate it.**


	10. Home is With You

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 10**

**Home is With You**

It had been a long day for all of them and it was well into the night when Gaara and Aina finally stopped to camp at a good place on the way back to the village. After Aina and Hermia returned and stopped the last attack, Ty was sent ahead to inform Kankuro of what had happened and that they would be resting for the night and return to the village the next morning. Ryu was taking Hermia to his home and planned to show her his work. Both Gaara and Aina suspected that they really just wanted to be alone to get reacquainted and talk about everything that has happened.

Now it was just the two of them. Luckily they stopped near a hot spring on the mountain side so now Aina was cleaning up and taking extra care of her wounded shoulder. While she was doing that, Gaara set up his tent from the scroll before going inside to find the first aid kit and then set up a fire in the fire-bowl since he knows Aina is one to get cold during these late winter nights. He also took the time to prepare a couple of instant meals.

When all that was done, Gaara noticed that Aina was taking a long time to clean up her wound and had not returned. After everything that just happened, he was worried about this. He decided to use his third eye technique to check on her quicker and make sure she did not disappear on him again. In a matter to seconds he found her sitting chin deep in the gently steaming water. Seeing that she had simply decided to take a full bath he raised his two fingers to release the jutsu, but then he was distracted when she began to stand up with her backside to his vision. Without really thinking he watched her as she pulled her hair over her shoulder, giving him a clear view of her back and the smooth curves of her waist. Viewing her all of her from the hips up, he ended up watching her bathe for a very long time almost entranced at the view, he did not even think about the consequences of what would happen if she caught him.

Just as he was finally about to pull himself out of it and release the jutsu before getting himself into an awkward position, Aina gave an amused smirk and a sidelong glance over to the eye with grains of sand floating around it. He quickly released the jutsu, but he knew it was too late and slapped his palm to his forehead. _'She knew…'_ he inwardly groaned before mentally scolding himself for getting excited over spying on her so dishonorably, and he knows how she feels about being seen naked, but he peaked anyway. _'Wait, she knew?'_ He thought about it. _'If she knew, than does that mean she doesn't mind if I look? I am going to be her husband soon…'_ He decided not to think about it too much and focus on a good apology that would not make himself look stupid.

At the hot spring Aina dried off and was getting dressed, she felt much better after the hot bath. She acknowledged the sandy eye only a minute after she noticed it, and she knew that it was Gaara checking on her because she was taking a long time, but then she wanted to laugh when the eye had not disappeared and the fact that it did go away when it did proved that her fiancé was peaking. Though she was trying to prepare herself to be more in control over her body shyness for when the time came that he finally showed interest in her that way, but she was beginning to think he did not even have a libido without alcohol. But the thought that he does under all that sand made her want to laugh more.

When she returned to the tent she found him laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Hey," she greeted, but he just pointed to the table where her warm instant meal was sitting. "Oh thanks," she said picking it up and taking it with her to sit on the edge of bed and eat it, but then he stood and left. She could tell that he thought she was mad at him, but he was also mad at himself. She quickly finished eating and saw the first aid kit on the table she so she looked inside and found what she needed and took them outside to find Gaara. He was sitting just outside in the grass, so she sat next to him and waited for him to speak, she knew what he was going to say.

He finally glanced at her and then back up at the moon. "My behavior was unacceptable, will you accept my apology?" He said using his Kazekage voice. She giggled softly causing him to glare at the sky. "What is it?"

"You don't have to apologize, you just wanted to check on me and then saw something you liked, I suppose I could be flattered, I was beginning to think that maybe you only like to kiss girls."

"What are you suggesting?" He asked a little offended causing her to laugh softly.

"Nothing like that, just aside from kissing you haven't really shown interest in much of that without alcohol," she tried to explain.

"So… you are not mad?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm mad," she responded making him confused and his shoulders drop. "I'm mad that you decided to be a perv when you did, but I guess since it's only your first offense, I suppose I should let it slide, just don't let me catch you doing that again," she smirked.

He nodded. "Right." Though he couldn't help but think about what if he never got caught.

"Now, are you going to help me with this or what?" Aina said holding up the medical ointment and a bandage.

"Of course," he nodded and took them from her so turned away from him as she unzipped her top and let it slip down to her elbows and she pushed the straps of her bra and tank top out of the way. It only took a minute to finish and the bandage was securely in place as she put her tops back in their proper position, but zipped the top one halfway up since she would need to take it off before she would get into bed. "The wound looks like it should heal just fine, it does not look infected," he stated.

She nodded and sat up against his side and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned on him. "When I was in that other world I was able to clean it up there too," she said.

"That is good, but you should go inside and get some sleep, it is late and we should head back to the village first thing in the morning," he told her.

"In a little bit," she sighed. "I'm comfy right here," she added while snuggling closer.

"What are you doing? It is too cold out here, you should sleep inside," he said.

"In a little bit," she said again and lifted her head to look at him. "Won't you hold me?" She asked, so he sighed and put his arms around her so she moved onto his lap a little more and rested her head back on his shoulder. "That's better, I feel safe this way, and comforted."

"Is that so?"

She nodded against him. "Uh-huh, when I was little and my parents use to hold me in their lap sometimes, it was safe and warm there," she said and he did not respond. "Did anyone ever hold you when you were little?"

"No," he said.

She thought he was going to say that, so she pulled him closer. "Weren't you unhappy as a kid? Missing out on so much?"

"I do not know, I do not really think about it much, but I guess so," he said. "But things changed and life got better, and now I have you too."

She smiled, "I've noticed you've become more intimate in the time we've known each other, but you are still pretty clueless about a lot of stuff."

"I'm learning," he said.

"I know," she giggled softly before she sighed and looked at the sky with him. "Hey Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like me?" she started. "I mean what kind of things did you tell the Matchmaker you wanted in a spouse?" Aina asked.

He thought back, he had not actually told her mother what he preferred, only listed on paper when she made him do a worksheet that she could keep and look back to. "I think I said I wanted a girl who is good and kind, preferably physically fit with good teeth so reasonably attractive, very intelligent, strong minded and not a shallow fangirl, be understanding and patient with me and my occupation as the Kazekage, and a little fiery would be good if she would ever have to stand in place while I was away from the village," he finished.

"Do you think I might be all that?" Aina asked a little worried.

"Without a doubt," he nodded. "Too good for me, but I am not letting you go now," he said tightening his hold on her. "But since we are talking about this, what about me makes me good for you?

She giggled softly again. "Oh you know…" she started. "Strong, smart, responsible, brave, good looking, calm and well mannered, someone I can talk to and share the things we have in common, I always thought it was stuff that wasn't going to be too hard to find, but most of the guys I met seemed to love mirrors or money more than anything else," she explained. "After my last setup before I met you, I was beginning to think that my old school boyfriend was the best I was going to find," she added.

"A school boyfriend? Who?" Gaara asked with a hint of surprise.

"Oh we only went out for one school year back when we were like fifteen-sixteen, but he was way too into himself and immature, he even forgot my birthday and then my birthday party. Basically if he was going to forget stuff like that so early on, he was not the kind of guy I'd want to spend more time with, not to mention the rest of my life."

Gaara moved his hands so he was hugging her. "Well now you are with me and I care for you a lot, and if you ever feel that I am not giving you enough attention because of my work, just say so or drop some hints," he told her.

It made her smile and she nodded against him. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind," she said before she leaned up and kissed him softly, "I love you," she smiled.

He smiled too, she loved it when he smiled, and he kissed her back. "And I love you," he said before kissing her again.

Since neither one wanted to let the other go, they were soon kissing each other enthusiastically on the grassy surface below them. One moment the kisses were short and sweet and the next they were long and deep until they turned into all over kisses. Her leg was wrapped around his as her foot traveled up and down against him and her hands went from his hair to his neck and shoulders then to his back before going returning while he stroked her back and thigh.

They had to break to catch their breaths and they noticed how he was now on top of her in a more intimate position with their hips pressed against each other and their faces were flushed. Aina reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Should we go inside now?" She asked once she found her voice.

He nodded. "Yes, it is too cold and open out here to continue," he said as he got up and helped her up as well.

"But I wasn't cold with you up against me like that," she smirked before taking his hand and leading him inside their tent.

Once inside he pulled her to him with his hands on her hips. "I could stay like that a little longer, if you want me to," he whispered against her ear, making her shiver.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked mischievously as she placed her hands on his shoulders and stepped even closer so her chest was pressing against him.

He watched her movements closely and fought the urge to push her up against the wall. "I think you know, or have you been teasing me?" He didn't know why he wanted her so badly tonight, but he was more drawn to her than ever, it was part of the reason he ending up peaking on her at the hot spring, when normally he has more control over such impulses.

She blushed slightly, but did not say anything as she simply kissed him lightly and pulled back again before he could deepen it. "Depends, do you really want me?" She asked just to tease him. They had been together for half a year so she knew this was going to come sooner or later, even if they waited until their wedding. But she thought it was strange that after such a day, she still felt so alive.

He tried to figure out whether she was being serious or not. Since he was not sure, he leaned in to capture her lips in a loving kiss, he was sure it would answer her question and still give her the chance to deny him before they would go any farther. "Just tell me what you want to do," he told her once they parted.

Aina looked back at him intently, "I want you to stop talking and kiss me," she demanded. "And then don't stop," she added even more forcibly, but he liked it and did as he was told and gave her a slow passionate kiss, trying to remind her how much he cares for her at the same time.

They continued to move slowly as they kissed sensually, taking their time since they knew they had plenty and without worry of interruptions. Soon the heat was building again so they moved to the comfort of the awaiting bed nearby. They sat down and he moved to her neck and found her pulse causing her to gasp softly as he sucked back on it.

Well into more kissing and caressing, they were both growing impatient and were already breathing heavily. They both moved to remove his coat and shirts underneath and as soon as those items hit the floor, she moved so she was sitting on his lap facing him. She pushed him down so he was leaning back against the pillow and wall then she gave him a bit of a strip tease as she slowly removed her top and tank top so she was down to her regular white lace-trimmed bra. He didn't even try to keep his hands to himself as he slid them up her sides and across her stomach before moving up to the area just under her bra, sending little shivers of anticipation up her spine.

She wasn't keeping her hands to herself anymore either as she leaned into his touch and caressed his arms up to his biceps then his shoulders, and finally down his toned chest and torso. When their lips finally met again he turned them over again. He started his journey down her neck again and now he had the pleasure of exploring the temping skin of her chest and torso. As he did this, he unfastened her pants and pushed them down until she was able to kick them the rest of the way off. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees to take in the erotic sight of her near naked figure sprawled out under him. She blushed timidly watching him as his eyes looked her up and down as he tried to memorize her body while his mind was still mostly clear.

When he looked down towards her lower region he looked back at her and smiled smugly causing her to blush more and feel embarrassed about her own arousal, but she knew how to get him back. She smirked as her hand glided across his lower region, catching him off guard so he jumped slightly.

"You are quite the vixen, aren't you?" He gritted as she continued to rub him. "You are going to pay for this…" he threatened, but she just giggled.

"Perhaps, but you're supposed to be gentle," she said in a very innocent voice as she removed her hand from him and used it to glide a finger up his torso and to his lips. His breath caught in his throat so he lowered himself back down on her, keeping her from touching him more, and he went back to kissing her. "I love you," she said between kisses causing him to stop momentarily and look at her before he kissing her forehead.

"I love you too," he told her before kissing her deeply.

~~~ Morning ~~~

Aina woke up the next morning with the fire in the corner barely smoldering next to the doorway where the morning sun was peaking through the edges. She closed her eyes again and snuggled into the warm body against her, not wanting their beautiful morning to end so soon. Still in a light doze she listened to his breathing as he slept and she slowly she realized this was her chance to see him sleeping. She lifted herself up slightly and looked him. His red hair was even wilder, but that could mostly be due to their activities of the previous night, so she brushed a few locks of his bangs away from his forehead to reveal his kanji tattoo and planted a soft kiss on it. He shifted as he turned his head away from her touch causing his lips to part slightly.

"Gaara," she whispered softly trying to wake him, but he didn't respond. "It's time to wake up," she added before she kissed him gently. He almost kissed her back as he began to wake up and his eyes slowly opened as she pulled away and watched him. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Morning," he said with his voice still raspy with sleep. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her close so he could kiss her neck and collar.

She giggled and tried to push him away. "And what do you think you're doing, we have to return to the village remember?" Aina tried to remind him, though she was in no hurry to move from this bed either.

"Oh right," he sighed and reluctantly pulled away to sit up and get dressed. She could tell he wanted to spend more time with her, but they really needed to return, it was already well into the morning as it was.

"You know, if we hurry back do you think we would be able to sneak home for some alone time before anyone knows we're back?" Aina suggested.

He smirked at that. "You are a vixen," he said. "I would like to try, but we should hurry if we want to make it back before noon at all."

~~~ Later ~~~

Later in the village, Kankuro was busy taking care of situations concerning the council wanting to know when Gaara was returning, the prisoners from the battle, mission reports, and the refugees from other villages. He was getting very irritated that his brother had not yet arrived and it was already noon since he thought Gaara was going to return in the morning. His irritation turned to worry for a minute as he considered the possibilities that something else might have happened, but he knew right away that was not the case and it was probably because he was letting Aina take it slow after such an eventful journey.

Kankuro was in the hall talking to Yori about the refugees when they both saw Gaara coming towards them. They both greeted him and Kankuro asked about his delay so Gaara explained that he took Aina to the medical center for her check up then went home for clean clothes first. Without much delay Gaara was back in his office and Kankuro briefly explained what needed to be done and that Gaara will have to call a meeting soon, and with so much work ahead of them everyone was back to work in no time.

Later, Gaara sat down again at his desk after the meeting when Aina knocked at his door. "Hey, can I come in?" She asked peaking her head through.

"Of course you can, come in," he said and stood from his desk to greet her with a quick embrace. "What is that?" He asked looking at a paper sack in his hand.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a sandwich for a late lunch," she told him.

"Thank you, but now I do not have a reason to come visit you at home," he smirked.

She smacked his shoulder and gave him his lunch. "Turn it off for a while, I haven't made it to the drugstore yet."

"What do you need from there?" He asked dumbly.

"It's more like what we need," she said, but he just blinked and then looked inside the bag to get his sandwich.

"Okay then what do we need? If it is for the apartment I can give you some money," he offered.

"We need protection and some other stuff," she said and knew that he was taking the term protection as armed protection. "As in condoms," she put it bluntly.

He looked at her surprised, then at the door to make sure no one was listening. "Oh…" he trailed off understanding. "Then, do you still need money?" He asked a little awkwardly and not sure what else he could say.

She sighed but smiled at his slowness. "No, but you should come with me after you get home," she added.

"Where are you going?" A woman's voice interrupted from the doorway.

Aina turned around. "Oh, hey Mom, what's going on?"

"I came to see both of you," the blond haired woman smiled as she looked at both of them. "Wanted to see if you were okay and I wanted to talk," she smiled and hugged Aina before going around Gaara's desk and hugged him as well.

"I was glad to hear that everyone was okay," Aina said to her mother.

"It was a close one, but we all knew it was going to happen eventually, I'm just glad it wasn't while you were visiting," the older woman sighed. "But I suppose I should get straight to the point of this visit since I'm sure you have work to do, I wanted to ask both of you about coming to Sunflower Village after the repairs are done so you can visit and focus on planning the wedding for a few weeks?"

"I suppose we could find time to visit, but a few weeks might be much for Gaara to be away from the village," Aina said looking over at him and saw that he was already finished with his sandwich.

"I might be able to do that, but we will have to wait and see once it gets closer to that time," Gaara said. "But it sounds like a good idea, and the temple was already agreed upon, correct?"

"Yeah, it's the closest one," Aina said before turning back to her mother. "So I guess it's like Gaara says, once it gets closer to the wedding planning, we'll see how long we can come over."

An advisor showed up and told Gaara that a team had returned from a mission so he left to see them, leaving Aina and her mother to talk alone. Aina's mom wanted to know what Aina and Gaara had agreed on already concerning the wedding, because Aina was asked to tell Gaara about all kinds of wedding ideas when she returned from her visit, but they only got to talk about some of it so far. They were still talking when Gaara opened his door and approached them.

"I will be sending sand ninja teams on missions to help the villages that were affected to repair and rebuild. Also it is decided that in a few more months we will also go to Sunflower Village for a while to plan the wedding, but I will only be able to stay a little over a week at a time so, Aina, if you want to stay by yourself while I travel between the villages, we can make all preparations in that time," Gaara explained.

"Wonderful!" Ume smiled. "I will go tell your sisters right away, but don't forget to have dinner with us tomorrow night, we haven't seen Gaara in a long time either," she said before hugging Aina and waving goodbye.

That night Gaara did not return home until late because of all the work that needed to be done right away. They went out to dinner at one of his favorite diners that made the best kabobs in the village. Afterwards, she dragged him to the drugstore to get the items they would need. It turned out to not that bad of an experience for them until they had to check out and got funny looks from the cashier. Gaara convinced her to put anything they needed on the grocery list for Yori to take care of so they don't have to waste time with such chores.

When they got to the Kazekage building, Gaara was approached by his student Tokito who told him that there was a last minute meeting being called again and he had to be there. Gaara left to see to that after telling Aina that he would see her soon.

Aina tried to wait for him by playing with Yuki in the living room, but soon it was already near midnight so she went to bed in her room. She did not even wake up when Gaara finally returned and got into bed with her so he could at least spend a little time with her before he would have to get up early in the morning for another long day's work ahead of him. But he didn't think it was too bad, he was just glad to be home with her once again and that everyone was safe and the war was finally at an end. He did not want to let such good fortune go to waste so he planned to make the most of what he had and not complain.

He felt Aina shift against him as she stirred in her sleep before waking up. "Mmm, Gaara?" Aina asked groggily.

"Yes, it's me," he whispered. "Go back to sleep," he tried and she moved closer to him and sighed as she fell asleep again to find a pleasant dream. He quickly felt the fatigue of his day catching up to him as sleep grew near. "Sleep well, my love," he barely whispered before finding sleep himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**So please keep reviewing. Thanks those of you who have. I appreciate it.**

**Since I received a couple questions over both sites, I'll say a little about this chapter after the fact for future readers. Correct, this is not a lemon, as it wasn't needed nor will I post one, and yes, they passed those boundaries and took their relationship to the next level and "had it" as one person described. This is the most intimate thing I've written and will probably be the last of this type. I simply gave it a shot after not adding much intimacy to "Ange Clair" and that seemed to be what most liked and wanted to see more of. Anyway I pictured this in a cinematic way, one of those make out scenes then cuts to afterward in the movies, so don't think about it too hard, it's meant to be simple and then silly and awkward for humor once they got home and talked about it.**

**On with the story!**


	11. Temple Wedding

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 11**

**Temple Wedding**

The day of the wedding ceremony, the pre-wedding pictures were finished up so their family and friends were taking their places inside the temple. Aina was being helped into her wedding kimono after putting on her makeup and getting her hair done in an elaborate up-do that took a couple hours to finish. The kimono was very long with several layers that were gold and white and the top layer was white and had an exquisite flower design in as almost transparent gold color. Once she was finally in it and everything was fastened in place, she noticed how hot and heavy it was despite all the complements she was receiving from her sisters.

"Are you ready?" Aina's sister, Airi asked as everyone else who had been helping took their places to watch the ceremony.

Aina nodded slowly to not mess up her hair. "Yes, I am," she smiled. She could hardly wait and all the stress she had been feeling recently was nearly completely forgotten as she caught a glimpse of Gaara standing at the other side of the temple, waiting to enter from the other side so they could proceed with the ceremony.

"Glad to hear that, good luck, Aina," Airi smiled before leaving to take her seat. Aina peaked around the wall again to see everyone. Her entire family was there including her real parents, Hermia and Ryu. She could also see her friends that she invited from Sunflower Village as well as her friends in the Sand Village. She scanned the people and also saw Gaara's family and even some of his friends from the Leaf Village were able to make it. Even Gaara's student and his mother was here, and Aina noticed that Tokito seemed to have a cute blonde date with him. They tried to keep the guests to a minimum so besides that there was the village council and some of the elders to witness the Kazekage getting married.

Aina took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was it.

~~~ Two months earlier ~~~

About three months after the war had ended, it was finally springtime in the Sand Village. This meant the whether was more mild than the winter winds and the growing season was beginning. Most of the villages that were affected by the war were restored and the chunin exams just passed. Tokito was allowed to go this time thanks to a ton of intense training, but even though he did not pass the second part of the test, he was just happy to make it as far as he did on his first try and that he was still alive. Gaara was only gone for a week during the final part of the exams.

Aina was working nearly everyday at the gardens and greenhouses and was leaving early every morning so she could work in the outer gardens before it would get too hot. With her help, the village was in no short supply of any of the medicines needed, and the village was actually saving a fortune now they were not importing those items from outside the desert. Gaara was working his regular hours, but he was also training Tokito so he would be ready for the next chunin exam.

Now that it was the weekend, Gaara and Aina were sleeping in and planned to spend the day together and go out after a stressful week. It was almost nine in the morning when an uninvited guest let himself in and searched the rooms before making his way up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

The two sensed his presence. "Gaara, why is he here?" Aina asked still half asleep.

"I don't know…" Gaara answered, wanting to ignore the visitor.

"Could you remind him that it's Saturday and send him home or something?" Aina tried.

"Go ahead," Gaara responded, but that earned himself a kick in the leg under the sheets. "Alright…" he sighed and began to sit up when the door opened.

The brown hair and eyes of Tokito peeked around the door before jumping into the room and the young teen pointed an accusing finger at Gaara. "I can't believe it, Gaara-sensei! I've been waiting all morning for you and here you are still in bed with your girlfriend! How could you just forget about me like this!"

"Tokito," Gaara silenced him. "It's Saturday."

Tokito's shoulders dropped. "W-Wha…?" His finger came to his lips as he thought about it. "S-Saturday… which means…" Tokito trailed off as he put the pieces together and started stepping backwards out of the room.

Gaara sighed and looked over at Aina who was now sitting up while holding a blanket over her chest to ensure that anything that could have fallen out of her nightgown could remain hidden from view. "Tokito, wait outside, I must have a word with you," Gaara ordered and Tokito nodded as he closed the door again. Aina watched as Gaara got up then found his robe and slipped it on before going to the door to find Tokito waiting on the other side.

"So… did I mess up again?" Tokito asked looking at his feet.

Gaara shook his head. "No, I know that you were busy this week and the day you spent in the hospital simply caused you to get disoriented, but I want to make a couple things clear." Tokito nodded before Gaara continued. "First, I want you to refrain from barging into my apartment, if I had not been conscious enough to sense that it was you, I could have killed you."

Tokito looked worried and sweated. "Oh, right, of course sensei, I will keep that in mind," he said and began to turn to leave.

"That is not all," Gaara said stopping him. "I also want you to know that you cannot enter my bedroom anymore, do you know why?"

"Because you've never liked it and find it annoying?" Tokito guessed.

"True, but there is more to it now," Gaara said. "This room is not just my bedroom anymore but Aina's as well and you should know better than to be going into a lady's bedroom, it is the morning right now, what if she had been changing?"

"Then I would have received a wonderful sight," Tokito blushed slightly at the pervy thoughts of a blushing underwear-clad Aina.

"Again true, but I would also have to put you back in the hospital, understand?" Gaara threatened.

"Y-yes sir," Tokito said as he waved his hands through his thought bubble, making the thought go away before he gets in trouble. "U-uh, is that all sir?"

"Yes, that is all, go home and use the day to rest," Gaara said and Tokito nodded and quickly left. Gaara sighed and rubbed his neck as he returned to his room to find Aina smiling. "What is it?" He asked while removing his robe so he could get back into bed.

"It's just funny," she answered. "Your relationship with your student that is," she added as he got under the covers.

"If you say so," he said as he slipped his arms around her waist and settled in.

"Hey, you can't go back to sleep," she told him.

"Sure I can, I am the Kazekage," he smirked.

"And as the Kazekage, you have to be ready for teams returning, meetings, and emergencies in the village," she reminded.

He chuckled softly. "After last night the village is lucky I did not sleep for months," he teased making her giggle and slap his arm.

"If you did that, you would miss the rest of the wedding planning and you wouldn't be able to come with me to Sunflower Village," she said.

"I do like to spend time with you," he said closing his eyes again.

"I know you want to sleep, but I'm hungry so I'm going to make us breakfast, be down in about twenty minutes," she told him as she pulled away from his arms and got her robe.

He really only wanted to stay in bed so he could stay with her a little while longer, so as soon as she went downstairs, he got up and moved to the bathroom to clean up. At breakfast they went over their plans for the following week, they were going to need to pack so they could be ready to go to Sunflower Village for their visit. Just as they were finishing up, the phone rang so Aina answered it.

"Hello, this is Aina," she said as she answered the phone. "Oh hi Kakime, what's up?" she asked. "I think we can do that, I'm sure Gaara won't mind but I'll ask him," Aina said before turning to Gaara who was still sitting at the table. "Do you mind if we meet Kankuro and Kakime for lunch today?"

"Not at all," Gaara answered.

"So where do you want to meet?" Aina continued into the phone. After only another minute on the phone she hung up and sat back at the table. "So we are going to lunch because they want to talk to us about something," Aina told him.

"Did Kakime mention was it was about?" Gaara asked.

"She just said that we would talk more at lunch because she had to get ready to leave because she and Kankuro were going shopping soon," Aina said and noticed how Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"I see," he said before taking a drink of his tea. "We will know soon enough." The way he said it made Aina very curious as to what it was about and if he already had an idea.

~~~ Outside the Kazekage Building ~~~

Tokiko did not want to return home to rest, in fact he thought it was a waste of time. He was well aware that his skills were lacking in all areas and he was so far behind that it would take a miracle before he could amount to anything.

He sighed heavily, feeling his self-esteem plummet. Unconsciously he went to his preferred training area and sat down in the center. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it, but he just could not seem to get his body to perform as his mind envisions. Hesitation and thinking too much were his main problems, he would over think everything, hesitate, and then fail miserably. His sensei was aware of this as well and has been trying to help him, but even though he has improved, it was nothing to be proud of yet. Not giving up and a continuous effort was all that was keeping him going, that and his mother's happiness, but thinking of her while trying to fight or perform jutsu never seemed to help.

Tokito stood up and breathed slowly so he could focus and remain calm. He made a series of hand signs, he was told that he was not ready to actually try performing this yet, but he wanted to try at least once and see where he was at. Holding out his hand straight in front of him as if saying to stop, a powerful bolt of lighting shot out from his palm and destroyed the targeted rock.

"I did it!" he exclaimed and jumped up with joy. "Take that!" he grinned before feeling a painful sting from his hand and winced and clutched it. Slowly he opened his hand and saw that his palm was burnt. "Damn it…" he cursed as the pain increased.

"Tokito!" A girl's frightened voice called out to him and he turned his head to see a girl with golden hair, wearing a white tank top and a black skirt. "Are you okay? Please let me see your hand," the girl said concerned.

He only nodded and did as she said. His eyes widened as the green glow formed around her hands as she began to heal the burn. "Um, t-thanks f-for h-helping me," he stuttered shyly, his nervousness around pretty girls kicking in tenfold, and he thought she was gorgeous.

"It's nothing, really," she said shyly as well, her voice was very soft and kind.

"So… w-who are you?" Tokito felt dumb for asking since she seemed to know him.

She blushed softly, "I'm Hana, we were in the same class for one term," she said. "I thought your attack was really cool," she smiled.

His heart practically melted seeing her smile like that and he blushed. "O-oh r-really?"

Hana nodded and stopped healing to put a bandage on his hand. "There all better," she smiled again.

He looked at his hand and back at her. "Thanks Hana, I appreciate it," he smiled. "You were here at just the right time."

She blushed red, "I see you here everyday," she admitted. "Training and working hard…"

"Oh yeah? Do you live around here?"

She shook her head, "I usually stop and watch on my way to the medical training center," she blushed more and looked away.

"R-really?" Tokito thought about how much of an idiot he must look to her and just about died from embarrassment for looking like a complete fool in front of such a pretty girl.

Hana nodded. "And I just wanted to tell you how amazing you are," she blushed. "Please don't give up!" Hana smiled once again as she ran off, leaving Tokito bewildered.

~~~ Lunchtime ~~~

"Congratulations!" Aina smiled happily and hugged Kakime. Kankuro and Kakime just announced their engagement at lunch.

Gaara also congratulated his brother, "I thought that this is what this was about, about time you made up your mind about what you wanted with her, you have been dating her for a long time."

Kankuro raised as eyebrow. "Uh, not really," he said.

Gaara sighed, "I know all about when you started seeing her well over two years ago."

Kankuro was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"While you did do an excellent job hiding your relationship, do not forget that I am the Kazekage, so I make it a point to know as much as I can about my shinobi, and you know how relationships can affect their work," Gaara stated.

"I should have known," Kankuro sighed. "Well thanks for at least pretending you were unaware."

"I would not have had it any other way," Gaara smirked as Kankuro laughed. The group spent the rest of their afternoon talking about it and various other subjects until it was time to go.

"I wonder when they'll decide to have the wedding," Aina said while walking home with Gaara as she held onto his arm.

"They have plenty of time to decide," Gaara said.

"Unlike us," Aina laughed. "Which reminds me how busy we're going to be soon with all the wedding planning," she sighed.

"We will manage, there is no need to worry about it," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued walking as she slipped him a quick kiss.

After a few days they traveled to Sunflower Village and it went fairly well, better since they no longer have to take detours to avoid enemy hot spots. That made it only a day long trip and since they left as soon as the sun came up, they made it to Aina's parent's newly renovated home in time for dinner. None of Aina's siblings were arriving until the next afternoon so it was just the four of them. After dinner, they stayed up late and chatted about how the villages were doing, upcoming events, and ninja techniques.

"Oh it's so late already," Ume noted, "I should head to bed or I'll never get up tomorrow," she said and her husband agreed and headed upstairs before her as she turned back to the others. "And we put your things in you room Aina, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Mom," Aina said before turning back to Gaara who was sitting next to her on one of the couches in the den. "Are you ready to head to bed?"

"Sure," he said standing up. "Did you notice how your mother knew we would be sleeping together without asking?" Gaara said.

"Uh yeah." She did not. "She always notices relationship stuff," Aina blushed from embarrassment.

"Interesting," he said and waited for her to take the lead out of the den and head to her room.

Over the next several days the couple was swamped with ideas and planning to be done. Whenever Aina's brothers and brother-in-laws were around, they kept taking Gaara places to hang out, work around the house, and get quality man time. Basically, she had no idea what they were doing when they all went out and left the girls to themselves. While the girls did take some time to have a little fun, they were doing most of the work. Whenever Gaara even walked by, Aina would try to ask him what he thought of something and he basically just agreed with what he thought Aina would want more unless she was really unsure about it.

The night before Gaara was going to go back to the village for about a week, they were discussing the wedding plans as they got ready for bed. "Gaara, you're not being very helpful planning the wedding reception," Aina huffed while getting ready for bed.

Gaara was already sitting in bed reading, "I am picking out my own clothes, I set the budget for the party, and I am planning the honeymoon," he said as he flipped a page of his book.

"But isn't there anything you want?" Aina asked getting under the covers and sitting next to him.

He looked at her before going back to his book. "Just being with you."

She shook her head, but smiled and cuddled up next to him and sighed. "Very well my lord," she sighed, giving up on the topic for now, and he just ignored her statement and wrapped an arm around her. He continued reading until he felt her finger running down his neck and torso. "Is there anything you want right now?" She asked suggestively. "You know, before you leave in the morning?" her finger wasn't stopping and her breath tickled down his neck. He quickly closed his book and placed it on the nightstand, he knew exactly where this was going.

~~~ One week Later ~~~

When Gaara had been gone for six days, Aina was already looking forward to his return within the next forty-eight hours. With the help of her sisters, mom, and her friends, many of the wedding preparations were in progress of being put together, so Aina did not have much to do at the moment. To get away from the stress of constant questions and confirmations, she had taken to sitting in the gardens next to the house much like she used to do before she moved out.

She was admiring the blooming flowers next to her when her father sat down next to her. "It's nice today, isn't it?" Masaru started.

"Yes, it is," Aina smiled.

"Is everything alright, Aina?" he asked her.

"Everything is going great, just needed a minute to relax," she said and he nodded.

"Do you remember that day before you first met Gaara?" he began, "I came out here to find you sitting in the garden, and you seemed to think that you wouldn't meet the one you'd want to be with, and not that interested in finding him either."

Aina giggled softly. "Yeah, and turns out he was right around the corner."

"So he's coming back over here soon, isn't he?"

Aina nodded. "Yeah, within the next day or two, depending on what's needed to be done." After talking with her father a little more, he went back inside so Aina sat by herself for a little while longer. She sighed before finally standing up to go inside. As soon as she turned she saw Gaara standing in the frame of the sliding glass door. "Gaara!" Aina smiled, happy to see him and ran to hug him. "You're early!"

"I hurried so it cut the travel time in half," he said before leading her inside the house. "Is everything going well here?" Gaara asked. She nodded and told him about everything he missed while he was gone and how now they just had to wait a couple days to see if what they asked for would be done in time. He was pleased to find that it was going smoothly.

"So how was it back in the Sand Village?" Aina asked him.

"It was fine except a team got very injured," he told her. "But I did see your biological father, Master Ryu, I hope you don't mind, but I extended a wedding invite to him and Hermia."

"Oh I don't mind at all, I'd be happy if they came!" Aina smiled.

"I am glad to hear that, they really wanted to see you on your wedding day."

Over the next week they finished most of what they needed to get done, and was able to get in a couple days of just relaxing. One day they had a picnic and stayed there until sunset, it would have been great and romantic if her family wasn't taking turns spying on them. Luckily she and Gaara were good at ignoring annoying things.

After they returned to the Sand Village, they waited another month until they had a party, instead of two separate parties for the bride and groom, they had just one big one. This was mostly because Gaara didn't want to see strippers, and he really did not want Aina to have strippers and he did not trust their friends or family to withhold from getting some. Even some of the guys from Konoha showed up for it as well, which was a little surprising to Gaara that they were able to make it, but welcomed them. It was also the first time Aina met the Hokage, Naruto and his wife Hinata. She thought he was a nice and funny guy, but wondered how he and Gaara were able to hold a conversation. She assumed that Naruto did most of the talking. Many that attended the party got thoroughly intoxicated, but it was fun, except for the hangovers they had the next day, besides Lee, who was only allowed to drink water and even had someone watching him to make sure he didn't get anything else by accident.

In no time, summer was fast approaching as they continued to put the final things in place only one week before the wedding. Aina was only feeling mildly stressed thanks to all the help she was getting, but Gaara seemed to be working a lot lately and wasn't coming home until late every night.

When it was only two days before the big day, Aina decided to do a little clothes shopping after work so she would have something to wear during the honeymoon. She got a white skirt with the short underneath and a new blouse, as well as a red evening dress and new underwear and hose to wear with them. Then she got shoes, she couldn't resisted the shoes. After that she got a purse, scarf, sunglasses, and perfume. Finally satisfied, she headed home with her purchases and a smile on her face. She waved to some people as she as she walked by.

"Hey Aina!" someone called nearby.

She turned to see Kakime just stepping out of a shop. "Oh hey, Kakime," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, just a little shopping," she laughed as she looked at the number of bags she was holding, she too was holding more than a few. "Are you getting lingerie for the honeymoon?" Kakime teased.

"No, I was getting new clothes to wear, Gaara said that we're going somewhere warm so I wanted some nice stuff," she explained.

"I understand, want to see what I bought?" Kakime asked.

"Sure, as long as it's not lingerie," Aina said.

"Oh that's too bad, because that's all I bought," Kakime laughed as Aina rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to see?"

"Yes I'm sure," Aina said. "But on another note, you're able to come to the wedding right? Gaara said he was trying to make sure the people we wanted to be there were not on missions."

"Looks like he's sticking to that because I have the next three days off," Kakime smiled.

"That's great!"

"But you are all set for the honeymoon aren't you?

"Kakime!"

"Are you?"

"Yes, I have everything I need and more," Aina admitted. "Thanks to you and some of my other friends."

"Good," Kakime nodded. "Well I'm on my way to pick up your wedding gift that I order so if I don't see you before the wedding I just want to say good luck and don't bail on our Kazekage!" she joked before waving goodbye.

~~~ The Wedding Day ~~~

"Gaara-sensei, can I ask for one little favor?" Tokito asked Gaara who was rushing through some last minute paperwork and instructions for when he is gone on the honeymoon.

"What is it?" Gaara said quickly, still focusing on his work. He was already running late and he needed to stop somewhere, then pick up his ceremony clothes and go to the temple to get ready.

"Can I bring a date to your wedding?" Tokito pleaded.

"Do what you need to do," Gaara said absently. "Wait, a date? Who?"

Tokito smiled wildly. "Her name is Hana, she's training to be a medical ninja and we've been hanging out a lot lately-"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, so go tell her before I change my mind."

"Thanks sensei!"

Gaara shook his head as Tokito ran out, then finished writing on a scroll before closing it and placing it on a stack with the others on his desk. Then he quickly went downtown and made a very short stop at a key shop before going all the way back to his apartment to get his clothes and called Kankuro to let him know that he was on his way to the temple and to meet him there.

When he got to the temple he found Kankuro and Naruto waiting for him. "Did you remember to bring them?" Gaara asked his brother.

"Yes, they're right here," he said and pulled the box from his sleeve and opened it to reveal two wedding rings. "I'll get them to the priest before the ceremony begins, come on, you have to get ready," he said as he took Gaara's things as Naruto pushed him to the room he was going to use to get ready.

"If Kankuro hadn't told me you were coming, I was about to go over to your office and finish your work for you," Naruto laughed. "But you made it right on time!"

"I had to make sure the village would be prepared for my absence," Gaara told them.

"Oh, that makes sense, I just leave someone else in charge when I have to leave the village, I usually don't leave them notes or instructions though, maybe I will next time," he laughed before Gaara went into the room to get ready by himself since he doesn't need help getting dressed like he knew Aina would with such a formal kimono that he was sure she would be wearing.

His kimono and hakama pants were a very dark blue and his happi coat had a golden sand insignia in the center of the back. He checked to make sure everything was in its correct place before opening the door and found Temari waiting for him.

"Not bad," she said. "But I think you're forgetting something," she smirked.

"Like what?" Gaara asked, but she simply pushed him back into the room and sat him down in a chair and faced him before running a comb through his hair.

"When was the last time you combed your hair Gaara?" Temari asked as she tried to tame his untamable locks. His answer was an irritated and slightly pained growl. By the time she was satisfied, his hair was still flipped up at the ends but it was neater and his part was a little more defined. "There, now you look presentable enough for Aina," she smirked, knowing that the comment would irritate him.

"Very well," he said standing up, "I should make sure everything is going well."

"Nope, you have to wait here, and let the rest of us take care of things," Temari said. "Just sit here and de-stress and I'll come get you when it's almost time, but until then, work on your hair some more, you still have about ten minutes."

~~~ The Ceremony ~~~

A soft ceremonial music began as everyone silenced to let he priest step to the front-center of the room with two monks carrying small wooden salvers covered in silk sheets with a ring place in the center of each. They faced everyone before the priest began the ceremony by formally introducing the two to be married.

The two entered from opposite sides of the large temple room. They walked to the priest and sat on their knees on two separate embroidered mats so they were facing him. The priest also sat before them and then looked to the monk on his right who gently handed him a salver with a ring, then the priest placed it in front of him and between the couple to be married and repeated the motions with the monk to his left who was holding the other ring.

The music had ended as the couple bowed their heads respectfully. The priest was smiling the whole time and he motioned the two by bringing his hands together and bowing his head as well. They all lifted their heads and the couple turned to face each other and sat properly. Gaara let himself take in all her features, memorizing this moment. Aina was smiling at him, resisting the urge to tell him how handsome he looked.

The priest continued with the ceremony by reading the opening and pledge from a scroll. Soon they got to the vows where they agree to be the other's spouse for life.

Gaara took Aina's hand with both of his and continued, "Aina Yuukihono of Sunflower Village, with love and care for our years to come, would you give me the noble honor of becoming my wife?" he recited.

"I do," Aina smiled and place her free hand on top his, "Gaara the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, with love and care for our years to come, would you give me the noble honor of accepting me as your wife, and becoming my husband?" she recited.

"I do," he said, like hell if he was going to try to turn back now.

"As a symbol of this commitment you may now exchange rings in exchange for the symbols," the priest continued. Gaara took her ring and slipped in on her finger carefully before she did the same. Then she pulled a small paper fan from her belt and slowly opened it to reveal a swan among vines and flowers painted on it by her own hand, and she placed it gently down with both hands on the spot where her ring once was on the silken sheet. He took a dagger from his belt and unsheathed it, the blade of the dagger had a wind symbol design, he place both the blade and sheath where the other ring once sat and looked up at Aina.

"Then on this day, before these witnesses, I now pronounce you as husband and wife," the priest concluded, "Kazekage Gaara, you may kiss your bride."

With that they both leaned forward and kissed lovingly while everyone cheered. When they parted they stood and faced the priest once again and bowed then turned to their guests and bowed to them as well. He took her hand and led her down a couple steps and they stood together while they got their picture taken while the others continue to cheer and congratulate them.

Soon they walked together out of the temple, just outside they parted once again to get changed for the reception that would start soon after. The reception was being held at a nearby ballroom where there was going to be food, music, and activities for their friends and family.

Gaara changed into a traditional suit that was white with a black button down shirt underneath and a blazing red tie. He got there before Aina, so he went ahead and took his seat at a table that overlooked the rest of the room. Only Kankuro, Kakime, Temari, and Shikamaru sat next to him. To his right where Aina was going to sit, Aina's parents and biological parents would sit next to her.

Aina returned wearing a white wedding gown, a little light makeup, jewelry that was a gift from Gaara while they were dating, and her hair was now down and slightly curled with the sides pulled back and held in place with a white lily hair ornament. She was stunning and his jaw went slack when he finally saw her. She made it to him after being greeted and complemented by those she walked by. He quickly stood from his seat as she approached him.

"You look amazing," he told her before giving her a quick kiss and pulling out her chair so she could sit down.

"Thanks," she said sitting down carefully. "You look very handsome as well," she smiled.

After enjoying some sake and some light conversation with those around them, they finally decided to get up and dance a little. Aina also danced with Masaru and Ryu while Gaara danced with Ume and Hermia before finally getting back to Aina.

"Hey look over there," Aina said and he looked to see Tokito and his little girlfriend. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah," Gaara agreed even though he didn't really think much of it. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," she said, so they got some food and ate at their table. While they were eating, they talked and fed each other every now and then until some people decided to give speeches. Later they cut the cake and neatly fed each other a bite, they agreed beforehand to not do anything funny.

Then they stood and drank some champagne while talking with others. Naruto came up to them and wished both of them a happy marriage and apologized in advanced for his gift being so formal, but he was told he had to have it that way because they were both kages and anything else could seem inappropriate. At that point he also asked if he could have a dance with Aina, which Gaara agreed as long as Aina didn't mind. On the dance floor, the Hokage told her that she was very lucky to get a guy like his friend. She thanked him and his sincerity caused her to think highly of him, that is until his representative, Sakura punched him on the head for walking away from her while she was talking earlier.

Throughout the party, hundreds of pictures were taken and everyone had a good time. Once the newlyweds made their final toast of the reception to thank everyone for coming, it was time for them to take their leave. As soon as they stepped outside, Gaara picked up Aina and flew away on the sand. She was surprised by this, but laughed and kissed his cheek.

Aina quickly realized that they were not heading straight home. "Where are we going?"

"I have a surprise for you, but first, here," he told her and gave her a key.

"What is this for?"

"You will see in a minute." And just as he said, they stopped in a high class neighborhood. "Here we are," he said.

"What is it?"

"Our new home," he said and she looked at the building they stood before. "We start moving as soon as we get back from our honeymoon, do you want to see it?"

"Yes!" Aina smiled and lifted her dress so she could run to the door where she used the key to unlock it and turned on the lights so she could see. "Oh wow, Gaara!" she exclaimed and went inside so she could see all the rooms. On the second floor, there was a master bedroom with its own bathroom and then there were several other rooms. She asked why there are so many and he said that they can be guest rooms for when their families visit so they don't have to stay in a hotel. She was glad to hear that, one reason being that he wasn't suggesting they have a lot of children when they talked about only having a couple. "I love it, Gaara, thank you so much!" Aina hugged him. "Now we should turn out the lights and get home quickly so I can show you my appreciation," she giggled.

"We weren't going to do it anyway?" he joked, but started turning out the lights again as they got ready to leave. Once they locked it up, he quickly took her home, not wanting to waste any time.

Later when they were falling asleep, the candles that were lit when they arrived were now flickering away one at a time, and a fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies. She was resting her head on his shoulder as their breathing calmed. They hadn't experienced anything like tonight before. "Kami…" they breathed in unison as they played with each other fingers leisurely in their afterglow.

He could tell that she was quickly falling asleep now so he kiss her head. "Sleep now, beloved," he whispered before following her into sweet dreams.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**- Since I have no knowledge of what the heck a Naruto World wedding would be like, I made up one, and as you might be able to tell there is traditions from all sorts of cultures in one. Basically, it's unique, and that's why it's weird.  
**

**- I could have easily turned this part of the story into like 3-5 chapters, one just for planing in Sunflower Village, one for the pre-wedding party, one for the wedding, one for the wedding night with their new house stuff and then the honeymoon vacation****, and another about Tokito and Hana with more of Aina's interactions with her large family. And since I decided that would be too strung out and boring, I put it altogether so we can move along to the next part.**

**- Don't you just love Tokito?  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**

**So please keep reviewing. Thanks those of you who have. I appreciate it.**


	12. Glowing

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 12**

**Glowing**

It was only a week after the newly wedded couple had returned from their two-week long honeymoon, which was spent at a tropical beach that could only be described as a paradise, and while the vacation was over, the two were still very much in the honeymoon.

Now the two were inside their new home repainting the walls of some rooms a soft green color. The front door was open to help vent the paint fumes, so when Kankuro arrived, he was able to step right in. "Hey Gaara!" Kankuro called into the mostly empty house, noticing that the entry had been finished.

Gaara stepped into the entryway seconds later. "What is it?"

"A team returned from a mission, no injuries and it was successful, so I just told them to finish their report and you'll get to it tomorrow."

"Alright, I will see to it as soon as I can," Gaara said right before Aina stepped in.

"Hey Kankuro, another update?" Aina asked casually.

"Yeah, and I also got word that Tokito is returning from his escort mission, seems like it went well this time," Kankuro laughed.

"That is good to hear, but I think it is thanks to his little girlfriend that he has been doing so well lately," Gaara said, "I believe the drive to impress, or perhaps not disappoint her is what has been helping him the most."

"Aw, that's sweet," Aina smiled, "I can tell they really like each other, I hope it works out into their adulthood."

Then Aina turned around to go back into the next room and Kankuro saw something that made him raise an eyebrow. "Uh, why does Aina have a green handprint on her butt?" he asked accusingly, he already knew exactly where it came from and who was responsible for it.

Gaara just blinked at him then looked away. "She started it," he said crossing his arms.

"How did she-" Kankuro started, but Aina voice interrupted him as she called for Gaara to help.

"Coming," Gaara said and followed after her. That is when Kankuro noticed two green handprints on Gaara's rear. Kankuro just sighed as his palm smacked his forehead. He didn't even want to know anymore.

"You know, if you guys just hire some genin for a D-rank mission, this might get done a lot faster," Kankuro suggested after following them. "Seriously, what is taking you guys so long just to paint, you haven't even got any furniture in yet?"

"Don't ask questions unless you really want to know the answer," Gaara said getting back to work.

"Unless I…? Oh Kami!" Kankuro said in disgust but was also laughing. "Seriously? Do you two need supervision or something?"

"We would have finished yesterday if we didn't have to start over on this room after a little incident with the paints the other day," Aina laughed. "You don't want to know," she added.

Kankuro sighed, "I'm sure I don't, but I should be leaving now anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

Aina laughed, "I think we scared him off."

"Fine with me," Gaara shrugged before getting more paint. "Just one more room after this, and I think we should get them done before we get distracted again."

"Agreed." They still had many tasks to attend to before they could officially be moved in, including moving the furniture from the apartment and sorting out their wedding gifts into their most proper places. Gaara planned to leave that task to Aina, but was going with her to pick out new furniture to complete some of the rooms.

~~~ Three Months Later ~~~

"Hana, Hana!" Tokito called as he ran up to her outside the medical training wing, he had been waiting for her. "Guess what? I completed another mission successfully!"

Hana smiled, "I'm so happy for you! Did you report to Lord Kazekage already?" her small voice was clear with excitement.

Tokito froze. "Actually I was so excited to tell you that I forgot all about that," he admitted.

"Come on, I'll go with you!" Hana smiled and took his hand so she could lead him off. "I'm sure he'll be happy for you too, it was another C-rank wasn't it?"

Tokito nodded. "Yeah."

"Afterwards, do you want to celebrate?"

"This is hardly worth celebrating, isn't it?"

Hana shook her head. "Sure it is, we've both been working really hard, and you deserve something good."

"I've already got something good right here," he told her, making her blush and look away bashfully.

When they got to the Kazekage building, Hana told him that she would wait outside by the main entryway and think up a plan for their little celebration. Tokito reported to his sensei quickly, who congratulated him and gave him a few days off as a reward since it was the third C-rank mission in a row he completed. The Kazekage seemed to be in a really good mood since he got married. His good mood was only reason Tokito was getting the C-rank missions in the first place. Toktio was aware it was because things were going so well with his wife and also assumed that he was probably getting laid regularly. It made him uncomfortable whenever he would see Aina leave the Kazekage's office right before he would have to go in, his perverted mind coming up with various scenarios of what could have been going on in there.

He had returned from the office shortly. "Hana, I just-" Tokito started but stumbled over his own feet. He quickly caught himself before he could fall over, and then he continued like nothing happened, "I just got three days off from missions!"

"That's great!" Hana smiled as she took his hand again and began running, he stumbled again but she just giggled and kept going. "I decided how we're going to celebrate, I'm going to make us a big dinner at my place, all our favorites!"

Tokito grinned. "Alright!" he cheered.

That evening after work, Gaara found himself laying on a bed staring at a ceiling with several lights. It had been hours, many hours, and Gaara was exhausted and he didn't understand how Aina could just keep going. It was times like this that he really hated shopping. Even after finishing up the moving process, apparently they still needed new furniture to complete the guest rooms and make sure that they were prepared before her parents come to visit and see the new house. Though that was still another week away.

This was the only part Gaara enjoyed, because bed shopping meant that he could lay down. He was really worried about how much they were spending, and even considered ways to conveniently 'lose' his wallet, but then remembered that she was holding all the spending money at the moment. He continued to lay on an extra firm bed and stare at the ceiling until Aina was finished. He didn't care what they bought, as long as they bought something and got it over with so he can go home.

"Don't fall asleep," Aina said looking down at him.

"Why not?" he said irritably.

"Because we're leaving now, I'm all done and now I want to go home and sleep," Aina said.

"Finally," was all he said as he got up.

"Be happy that there was a sale," Aina told him as they left and headed home. "So we saved quite a bit, and now you don't have to worry about any more shopping."

"When is everything being delivered?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to ask Yori if he can sign for them so we don't have to worry about being there."

"As long as he is still working tomorrow than he should take care of it," Gaara said and they didn't talk much more until they got home. Soon they both got into bed with Yuki at the end, and Aina picked up her book from her nightstand while Gaara immediately fell asleep. She knew he had gotten very little sleep the night before since he was forced to wake up insanely early when an urgent report came and the team who brought it was injured and in a hurry.

Aina leaned down and kissed his forehead as her hand stroked part of his shoulder and chest. He did not respond and she just smiled and turned back to her book to read a few chapters of the story before she would go to sleep.

_"You alone cannot stop the king from getting what he wants." Her arms wrapped around herself to try to protect herself from the evening chill._

"But I can try, you know I wouldn't be able to live with myself another day if I do not stand and fight, my love," his voice shook as he watched her held back tears finally escape her eyes and fall down her pale cheeks. "This is not goodbye! I will lead an entire army of men to the castle walls and the king will be overwhelmed by our strength and will, I may not even draw my sword, and not a signal life will be taken!"

She sobbed turning away from him to face the setting sun. "You are the young general that gives everyone hope, if you return from this alive, will you be able to finally set down your sword?"

He was silent for a long time. "I can never set down my sword. I was born into a world of fighting and pain, and I must continue to fight to ensure no one will ever suffer like I had… and I will always keep my sword because it is not just a weapon of destruction, but my means of protecting you."

She turned slowly and looked at him, "There is… something I need to tell you before you go…"

Aina was awakened by the sound of the shower running and the morning sun peering through the edges of the curtains. The book she was reading was laying on her stomach, she had not realized she was so tired and would have fallen asleep so quickly. She set the book on the nightstand and moved to the middle to the bed to snooze a little. That only lasted until she felt something warm and wet brushing against her cheek.

"Hehe, stop it Gaara, that tickles…" she giggled and tried to turned away from him until she heard the familiar meow of Yuki and opened her eyes to find that it was really the cat licking her face. "Are you hungry?" Aina asked as she sat up and petted Yuki and Gaara stepped out of the bathroom.

"You are awake," he stated. "I am leaving early, something requires my attention as soon as possible."

"Oh okay," she nodded and got up to give him a quick kiss and hug. "Hurry back," she smiled and he nodded before disappearing in sand. "Hurm, I should learn a teleportation technique too," Aina thought aloud as she turned around and got ready for her day.

She didn't see him again until that evening when he got home. "Hey Gaara," Aina greeted as she kissed him before sitting back down in the den. "How was your day?" She asked after he sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"We have been invited to the capital to meet with the Feudal Lord," Gaara told her.

"Invited?"

"More like requested a conference… well, a weeks worth of meetings," he added. "The letter specifically stated to bring you as well."

"Okay, when is this conference?"

"In a few weeks, so after your parents are finished visiting, we will be leaving soon after."

Aina nodded understanding. "Never been to the capital before, I wonder what it's like?"

"It is different than what your used too, even compared to here," he stated. "But you will see when we get there."

"Yeah, I guess your right." She then turn around in his lap to face him and rest her wrists on his shoulders. "Now, what do you want to eat? I was thinking I could make a quiche, or perhaps you would like something else?"

His hands were on her waist, but slid down to her hips. "What about dessert?" he suggested.

"Oh you'll get dessert," she said brushing her lips against his before pulling away. "Later," she added with a smirk and stood up to go to the kitchen. Gaara just crossed his arms with a slight pout until he finally decided to go help her a few minutes later.

~~~ One Week Later ~~~

The week quickly passed and Aina went to the village gates to greet her parents. They were an hour late because of the wind so Gaara arrived and waited with her. The carriage soon pulled in and her parents got out and looked for them.

"Mom, Father!" Aina called out and waved to them.

Ume beamed and quick hugged her daughter. "Aina, you are absolutely glowing! You have to us all about your trip to the tropics, I've been dying to hear about it!"

"I will, I will, but don't you want to see the house first? You must be tired from the trip," Aina went on as they began the walk to the house. Masaru Yuukihono asked Gaara about his student and general missions along the way.

Within the hour Aina and her mother were in the kitchen deciding what they wanted to make for dinner. They wanted to stay in tonight and go out tomorrow night. While Aina was getting out the stuff to make a creamy alfredo sauce when Temari and Kakime entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey guys, when did you get here?" Aina asked surprised to see Temari.

"We made a surprise visit, Shikamaru is with Kairi in the den with the other men," Temari grinned. "I didn't know that you would have other visitors, guess I should have planned ahead," she laughed.

"Oh it's actually just fine, we have plenty of room here!" Aina smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed, very nice," Temari nodded looking around again.

"Kankuro and I just stopped by," Kakime added. "Need any help in here?" With that the girls got started on dinner. They were making a chicken linguine alfredo with salad and homemade bread, giving each of them something to do.

In the den Kairi was sitting on her Uncle Gaara's lap with her thumb in her mouth while staring at him. The little girl was just over eighteen months old and her dark hair was in little pigtails with purple ribbons. In her other hand she clutched a plush toy and refused to put it down and seemed to be fixated by the Kazekage. Finally he looked directly at her and she smiled widely and pointed at him.

"Wred!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yes, I have lots of red," Gaara said to her. He couldn't tell if she was talking about his hair, tattoo, or even his clothes. Perhaps it was all of them.

"Her favorite colors are red and orange right now," Shikamaru explained. "And she's always liked you so it's no surprise. She also gets excited when she sees Naruto come by wearing his orange track suit."

"Kitty!" Kairi laughed as Yuki walked up and inspected her. Then she tried to move to the floor so Gaara put her down and she toddled after the cat. Luckily Kairi didn't try to pull Yuki's tail or grab at her ears, and instead gently stroked the cat's head and back.

"She is very well behaved," Gaara commented.

"Yeah, she can he a ball of energy sometimes too, and even though she doesn't have tantrums very often, or at least not yet, those are still not fun," Shikamaru sighed.

Masaru laughed. "She's not even in the terrible-twos yet, that's when the real test arrives."

Shikamaru sighed again. "Great…" he said sarcastically while Kankuro snickered. "You have no room to laugh, you're probably going to go through it too you know." That made Kankuro shut up until there was a change of topic after Kairi returned to Uncle Gaara's lap.

Back in the kitchen, Kakime noticed that Aina was turning a little green while adding more garlic and cream to the alfredo sauce. "Aina, are you okay, you're turning a little green there?" Kakime said concerned.

Aina looked up and smiled. "Huh? I'm just getting a little nauseous from the strong garlic smell," she explained.

"Want me to take over?" Ume asked her. "You may want to drink something and get away from the smell for a little bit before you really feel sick," she insisted.

"Sure, thanks," Aina said stepping aside and moving to get herself a glass as Temari continued to watch her with concern and curiosity before quickly turning back to the nearly over boiling noodles.

They all ate in the formal dining room, which had enough room for all of them. This room was repainted beige with a burgundy trim at the ceiling which was complete with accent lights and another main light at the center. Overall the conversation was pleasant and the meal was delicious. Shikamaru set up Kairi's highchair between him and his wife's seats, so they could take turns helping Kairi eat and mashing up the noodles into much smaller bites, which she insisted on eating both with her spoon and fingers since she was only just learning how to use the spoon.

It was quickly brought up that Gaara and Aina were going to the capital to meet with the Feudal Lord and plans were already being made. Kankuro and Kakime insisted on heading the guard unit that would accompany them and Temari quickly offered to housesit since they were staying for the whole month anyway. Aina learned that her parents have both been to the capital before they got married, Masaru when he had several ninja guard missions there, and Ume as a skilled matchmaker.

"I think Kurisu's parents told me that he's living in the capital now," Ume noted.

"Oh?" Aina acknowledged.

"Yes, though I'm don't know what his occupation is," Ume added. "Maybe you'll see him while you're there."

"It's a really big place, I doubt it," Aina said.

"Who's Kurisu?" Kankuro finally asked.

"Just an old school friend," Aina explained putting down her fork. She hadn't ate much of what was on her plate, still feeling ill.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked her, he had been keeping an eye on her the entire meal and she seemed to be getting worse.

"I don't feel good," Aina said, "I think I'm going to lay down for a while."

"Okay, I will bring you something a little later if you are still not feeling well," he said before she left to go upstairs.

"I hope it's not food poisoning," Kankuro commented looking down at his empty plate.

"No, that is not it," Gaara said.

"Well what do you think is the matter with her?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara lifted his cup of tea to his lips before answering, "I think she might be pregnant," he said before taking a drink. Silence fell over the room while Ume smiled, she knew from the moment she looked at her daughter.

About an hour later, Aina was still laying in bed when Gaara came in to check on her. "Don't turn on the light, I'm feeling kind of dizzy," Aina said before he could flip the switch.

He sat on the bed next to her, "I brought you water and something to take," he told her so she sat up so she could swallow the medicine. "I also made you an appointment to see a doctor tomorrow morning."

"I'm fine, I don't need to see a doctor," Aina said. "I'm already starting to feel better."

"Maybe, but I would appreciate it if you would." Aina nodded, accepting his proposal before standing.

"I'm going to take a bath, I'll be downstairs again afterwards," she said while stretching.

After her bath she found everyone in the den with the television on. Kankuro and Shikamaru were sitting on the floor with Kairi as she played with blocks and was making a pile of the yellow ones next to her uncle, no one was sure why only the yellow ones. Gaara was sitting on one of the smaller couches while leaning on his fist with his elbow propped up the arm of the sofa. She sat next to him and no one said anything so she directed her attention to the television where there was a report on local business in the village followed by gossip of none other then the Kazekage. The story was really about him and Aina and when the village could be expecting honorable children to the village.

Aina almost snorted at the story, thinking that they were getting a little ahead of themselves, right before if clicked in her mind. _'Wait a second, when was my last…?'_ she silently questioned and mentally counted back the days. _'I'm late, and not just by a couple days either, I'm really late.'_ Her feelings about being pregnant were mixed, it was a good thing sure, but she and her husband had discussed waiting longer than just three or four months after getting married. Aina looked over at Gaara and found his eyes were already on her, instantly telling her that he had already suspected this, and that's the real reason she's going to see the doctor tomorrow. She scanned over the rest of the room, and noticed that everyone else was smiling at her. A part of her felt embarrassed that she was the last to come to the realization.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

So it was confirmed after the test at the medical center that Aina is pregnant. They only just left the office when he lifted her off her feet and into the air right there in the hallway, spinning and making her laugh, and then he kissed her. The full realization of becoming a father hadn't sunken in yet, but he knew that this was a good thing that should be celebrated. The doctor had given her some medicine for morning sickness so if it got bad enough she would be able to keep something down, and she was also given a booklet on what to expect for the next nine months as well as a pamphlet of things she needs to not do and steer away from like alcohol and fatty foods. Overall the information she was given was nothing that she wasn't already aware of since all her sisters have already had children and had talked about it often.

"Do you want to tell your parents right away?" Gaara asked as they walked home.

"I'm pretty sure they already know, especially my mom, so we might as well confirm it," Aina laughed. "I think Temari and Kankuro will be excited."

"I think so too," he nodded. "As soon as we tell them I have to go to the office, so you will have to deal with the excitement alone."

"I'm sure I can handle that."

"Should I try to cancel the Feudal Lord's meeting request?"

"I think I'll be fine, it's not that far of a travel from here to the capital, and I won't even be showing by then, not to mention that it's only a week long trip."

"Are you sure? What if the travel is harmful to your health?" And so it begins.

"I'll be fine, Gaara, we don't have to worry about traveling issues until at least the third trimester."

That night they all went to a nice restaurant for dinner. They were planning on going anyway, but now it was an excuse to celebrate. They even got cake, which Kairi was more than delighted to eat. Temari shared with Aina some of what she experienced during the first trimester of her own pregnancy, and while she claimed that she wasn't that moody or hormonal, Shikamaru strongly disagreed.

"Perhaps you should ask Hermia and Master Ryu, not only about what they experienced with you, but about their family history," Gaara suggested and the others agreed that it might be a good idea. He told her that once they returned from the capital, he would invite her biological parents to the village.

Later Aina was already in bed waiting for her husband and expecting him to be in the mood, but he didn't seem to be as he simply turned out the light and got into bed next to her. She shrugged it off and turned to her side and he positioned himself behind her and kissed her temple before settling into place. A few minutes later she could feel his hand lightly rubbing her abdomen. For a moment she thought that maybe he had been in the mood after all since he can be hard to read, but she quickly figured what he was really thinking.

"Gaara?" she whispered softly. "Are you okay?"

He let out a breath before answering, "I am… going to be a father…" The significance was finally dawning on him, but for more reasons than Aina suspected.

She turned to face him. "Yes, you are, and you'll be a great father, just like how you're a great Kazekage," she consoled before kissing him.

"I don't know…" he trailed off thinking.

"Well I do, and I have faith in you."

He hugged her. "Okay." She could tell something else was on his mind, but didn't press the matter farther. This was a big step after all, so it was natural to be worried about it, even for the Kazekage.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**- That's right folks, another member of Sunagakure is on their way! So what will it be, Boy or Girl? Feel free to guess, I want to see what you guys think!  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Keep reviewing. I appreciate it.**


	13. The Feudal Lord and Doubts

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 13**

**The Feudal Lord and Doubts**

Aina looked out the window of the carriage to watch the scenery as they traveled to the Wind Capital where they were to meet the newly appointed Feudal Lord. Gaara told her that it was very different from their desert ninja village, so she was looking forward to seeing it. She leaned her head out the window slightly to see Kankuro and Kakime leading the small guard unit along with Raven and Suki at the back as a part of the team. Even if Gaara wasn't at her side, she would still feel very safe with all of them around.

Kankuro turned his head and waved at her. "Almost there," he said and she nodded in response before turning to Gaara to tell him.

"Kankuro said we'll be there soon," she said.

"Okay, our escort is someone I know very well, she will meet us after we arrive," he said.

Aina nodded and then another wave of nausea hit her. The morning sickness was being brutal the entire trip. Even before the travel, Gaara was worried that she wouldn't do well on the trip and tried to get her to stay behind, but she refused, though she had considered it. To help with the worst of her morning sickness, she was taking the medicine she was given, which helped, but she was still getting nauseous and didn't have an appetite. When the sickness was bad, and since she was hardly eating, she would mostly dry-heave until it passed. Just in case she needed to throw-up inside the carriage, she had a bucket with her. Luckily she didn't use it yet, and she didn't want to throw up right in front of Gaara with everyone else outside able to hear her.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked for the umpteenth time since the two day travel began.

"I'm just nauseous."

"Do you want some fresh air?" he asked, and she nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't letting her outside the carriage much. Gaara quickly jumped out to stop the carriage long enough for Aina to get out.

The sun and cool breeze felt great, and since they had already left the desert, they were now in the Wind Country's grasslands. The capital should be over the next set of large hills, or perhaps they were small mountains. On both sides of the firm dirt road were ranges of tall grass that swayed in gentle flowing waves under the breeze. Aina felt like she could just go jump in the grass and disappear in it as she lay down and watch the sky. Perhaps she could suggest a break and do that on the way back at the end of the week. If anyone tells her no, then she can play the pregnant-hormonal card on them. The plan was perfect.

The walking and fresh air was doing wonders for Aina's morning sickness, this was just what she needed. After an hour of walking, Aina sat in the carriage again and waited until they reached the outer ring of the capital another half hour later. At that time Gaara got back in so he could make a more formal entrance, and she watch eagerly out the window. She could see them approaching the massive walls of the actual capital. They stopped briefly at what was called the 'Southern Gate' where Kakime showed their documentation to the royal guard and then the gates opened.

Aina looked over everything is astonishment. There were several very tall buildings connected by sky bridges with glass walls. People were walking everywhere. There were dozens of other carriages being used on the streets, as well as people on horses, and others on strange two wheel contraptions that they had to use there feet to petal and move. Strangely, there seemed to be a ninja or another kind of guard on every street to maintain order.

They stopped at a traffic signal and Aina saw a strange woman standing on the street corner. "Hey Gaara, look, a prostitute," she grinned.

He looked briefly and then shrugged. "Maybe," was all he said while sitting back. Then the traffic signal changed and they moved deeper into the city and into what looked like a park, then across a stone bridge that had a canal that people were using small boats to travel on. Finally they came to a stop near that canal and Gaara moved to get out. "We have to get on a boat now," he told her and took her hand as she carefully stepped out of the carriage. "The others will take our things to the palace, where we will be staying."

"Okay," Aina smiled and nodded. Looking over at the boat, she saw a woman about their age waving at him casually from the land next to it. "Is that our escort?" she asked.

"Yes," he said and led her to the woman.

"Gaara-sensei!" the woman smiled and hugged him. Aina instantly glared until she realized that she had called him 'sensei' and then wore a look of confusion.

"Aina, this is my former student, Matsuri," Gaara said. "And Matsuri, you already know that this is my wife, Aina."

Matsuri smiled and shook Aina's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Aina smiled back, deciding that Matsuri was not a threat of taking her man. "Likewise, I believe Gaara has mentioned you on many occasions."

"Aw, good things I hope!" Matsuri laughed softly. "Well, shall we go to the palace?" she asked and gestured to the boat.

Gaara and Aina got on the boat followed by Matsuri and Kankuro. Then the rower used the long paddle to push the boat from the edge of the water and then moved it down the canal and towards the palace. It was actually a quicker pace than walking, and Aina seemed to be enjoying it while watching the water and buildings pass by. They approached a fork in the canal and one side had a gate that opened as they approached and they continued towards the palace.

The palace had a large courtyard where the boat came to a stop and they got off and were escorted to the main entrance. Aina liked that there were several trees in this area, they seemed to be some kind of maple tree, and during the autumn season all the leaves were orange and red, giving the area a much more warmer feel. Many leaves were scattered across the stone surface of the wide pathways in the courtyard.

The main part of the building seemed to be four stories tall and two wings that extended out on each side seemed to be two stories. "This way," Matsuri guided them once they entered the main room, that was more like a large hall. "The Feudal Lord wants to greet you right away," she explained and then they were led to a meeting room that was empty of all furniture besides pillow seats on the floor facing the front where the Feudal Lord sat waiting.

The Feudal Lord was a semi-large man with squinting eyes, dark hair, and fair skin. His robes were long and he wore his ceremonial hat that looked like a fan on the back of his head. He had two assistants or guards standing by the wall behind him.

"Greetings, friends!" the young Feudal Lord smiled and stood so he could make a small bow before stepping closer. "I hope your travel went well?"

"Yes, there were hardly any complications," Gaara responded.

"Ah, that is very good to hear," the Feudal Lord nodded. "Please take a seat," he added and then moved back to his previous position. "I would like to get straight to business, and as you know, Lord Kazekage, my father was the Feudal Lord before me, so there was much left for me to do that I must attend to before I can carry on with the changes I would like to make for our country."

"Is that what this conference is about?" Gaara asked, using his authoritative Kazekage voice, as Aina had come to know it.

"Yes, first is updating the military agreements, that is why you were asked to arrive first, seeing as you are the military leader, you will have a much deeper insight on what is needed and you can also help me understand the previous agreement better."

Aina wasn't really sure what they were talking about. She did know that this was going to take a while, so she ended up tuning out most of they were saying only and looked forward when the Feudal Lord was speaking, and then at Gaara when he spoke. At one point another person came in and put down a low table near the Feudal Lord and took notes of the new agreements while the leaders were discussing them. Aina began to wonder why she was even present, it was obvious that she was unneeded for such a thing. She would much rather be touring the capital.

They were sitting there for a few hours and Aina was desperately needing to use the bathroom. She fidgeted uncomfortably a few times and Gaara must have been able to sense her distress and requested a short break, seeing how they hadn't taken one since before arriving.

"Oh yes of course, Lord Kazekage, this is so rude of me!" the Feudal Lord said standing up, "I got so absorbed in this that I had not realized how much time has already gone by. In fact, I would say it is time to put this meeting on hold until tomorrow, would you and your party care to join me for dinner this evening?"

"We will accept your invitation, thank you," the Kazekage said and bowed his head before helping his wife to her feet. She too bowed before the Feudal Lord bowed to her as well and she and Gaara left the same way they came in while the Feudal Lord left through another door with his advisers or guards.

Just outside they were met by Matsuri and Kankuro. "Finally," Kankuro sighed. "I thought that was just supposed to be a greeting."

Gaara shrugged, "It seems he likes to get to the point, something I prefer in such meetings, but I do not think it was the best for Aina," he said and looked to her. "Matsuri, could you show her to our room so she can freshen up?"

"Yes sensei," Matsuri said and faced Aina. "Please come this way, it's not that far." Then they walked off in the direction of the east wing where the guest rooms are located. During the walk, Matsuri explained that the west wing of palace is where the Feudal Lord actually lives, the main part is where he works, and the east is for his guests that also contains a library and music room for entertainment.

They approached the Kazekage's room, and found that Raven and Suki were standing guard outside the door, and then saw that Kakime was inspecting the inside. Kakime told them that it was safe when they entered, and Aina went straight for the bathroom. When she returned, she was told that she would have to change into formal attire for the evening meal.

"Where's Gaara?" Aina asked the girls that were getting the kimono ready.

"He's probably with Kankuro to check out the building," Kakime answered. "They should be here soon."

As Aina was getting dressed, Raven and Suki left to guard and survey the main hall, and Matsuri waited outside the door while Kakime helped Aina get into the outfit that she was to wear. Once they were done, they stepped out into the hallway where Matsuri was waiting.

Aina felt that she was overly dressed for dinner. She was wearing a very formal and heavy kimono, her hair was done up in an elaborate updo with several ornaments, and she was wearing more makeup than she felt necessary. "Are you sure I have to do all this?" Aina asked.

Matsuri nodded. "It's customary when dining with the Feudal Lord, once the other Ladies of the court are here tomorrow, you'll see," she explained.

"I bet the men don't have to go all out," Aina complained.

Matsuri laughed. "That's true, they just wear their ceremonial robes, it's the spouses of the leaders that come here that have to put up with more concerning their appearance."

"So when does this dinner-thing start?" Aina asked.

Matsuri looked at the clock. "In another half-hour, you got done getting ready earlier than most people. If you like, you can wait in the library or the gardens until then."

"That sounds like a good idea," Aina agreed. "I think I'll go to the gardens," she said.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Kankuro got suck in another 'conference' with the new Feudal Lord. They had actually met him in the hallway and he asked them a question about a regulation in the village, and it turned into much more than that as he kept asking questions and then talked about the new regulations he wants to make. Gaara and Kankuro both looked at each other through the corners of their eyes, trying to figure out a way to get out of it.

"Sir," a male voice interrupted the Feudal Lord. Gaara looked at the tall man with clean-cut silver hair and sharp golden eyes, and immediately disliked his aura. "The guests must prepare for dinner," he informed.

"Oh, yes, that's right!" the Feudal Lord exclaimed, only just now realizing how long he had been going on. "Excuse me, but I must get ready as well, Kurisu will escort to the dining hall." With that he walked away.

The silver-haired man turned to Gaara and Kankuro, "This way, please," he said and led them back to their rooms where he was to wait in the hallway until they were ready.

Once they arrived in the dining hall, the girls had already been seated. Aina smiled at Gaara as he approached and sat next to her. They were about to greet each other when the Feudal Lord began to speak, it was a toast to his honored guests. It lasted eight minutes, they were really beginning to wonder how this guy could be so long winded. Gaara was already missing the old Feudal Lord, who was the father of the currant one, even though he procrastinated and tended to be arrogant, he never talked on like his son does.

When the Feudal Lord's silver-haired personal adviser entered the room, ready to serve what should have been the second round of drinks if the toast had not been talking so long, the Feudal Lord quickly concluded. Aina knew it was wine in the glasses so she only drank from her water. She had just set it back down when there was a tap on her shoulder so she turned to see the silver-haired adviser.

"If that wine is not to your taste, my lady, I can offer you another kind," he informed her kindly.

Her eyes widened seeing him, Gaara noticed this and he unconsciously glared at him. Aina quickly regained her composure. "Oh, no thank you, I'm not drinking alcohol," she stated formally before facing forward in her seat again.

"Understood, my lady," he bowed before truing to Gaara. "Is the wine adequate, Lord Kazekage?"

"Yes," Gaara said shortly and the silver-haired adviser bowed and moved to refill the Feudal Lord's glass and the meal continued at a pleasant pace and afterwards the guest were allowed to do whatever they wanted.

Aina took Gaara back to the gardens, she wanted him to see it. It was a lovely Asian style garden with stone pathways, decorated seating, and a wide verity of plants. "I was sitting over here earlier," Aina said and led him to a bench under a cherry blossom tree. "It wasn't blooming earlier, but I like it when cherry blossoms are blooming so I asked it to while I'm here," Aina smiled.

"And it just bloomed?" Gaara asked and she nodded. "You are amazing," he stated and she laughed softly, making him smile. "You seem to be feeling better?"

Aina nodded, "I am, fresh air and walking outdoors does wonders," she said.

"That's good, I was worried that this trip would just make it worse for you," he said.

Aina stepped closer and embraced him, "I know, just stop worrying, I'm okay, really, I am," she told him. "Trust me when I say it could be a lot worse," she added with a reassuring smile, trying to console his doubts. Not convinced that it was working, she leaned up to kiss him softly. "Love you," she said once they parted. His only response was a much deeper kiss, using actions instead of words to tell her how he felt.

She wasn't sure how long they remained like that, too absorbed in each other's touch to think about anything else besides each other and what they haven't done in over a week because of how sick she has been.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted from a few paces away. Gaara and Aina quickly broke away and Aina blushed slightly from embarrassment as the silver-haired adviser stood there, looking a little uncomfortable himself.

"Yes?" Gaara asked.

"I am very sorry to interrupt, Lord Kazekage, but the Feudal Lord wishes to speak with you about the meeting tomorrow morning, he is waiting for you in the same meeting room you were in before," he informed.

"Very well," Gaara said, none to happy. He quickly looked back at Aina, silently telling her that he wouldn't see her again until they would be back in their room, and then he left.

The silver-haired adviser was still standing there, but Aina avoided looking at him and she sat down on the nearby bench.

"Do you recognize me?" he asked suddenly.

Aina still didn't look at him and focused on a flower in front of her. "Yes, Kurisu right?"

He laughed softly. "Hey, you do remember me," he said as he stepped closer. "You look like a real princess like that, by the way," he added, talking about her formal entire for dinner. She made no response so he continued. "So how have you been, Aina, or should I say Lady Aina?"

"Good," Aina responded casually.

"I haven't been home in a long time, is the village well?"

"Yes, they had a lot of outside help so it's nearly back to the way it was before the attacks, in fact, many of the buildings were rebuilt with upgrades and now they're in even better condition than they were before."

"The taxes must have increased dramatically to pay back all of that."

Aina looked at him, her brow creased with irritation, though he couldn't see it under her makeup. "Actually, Gaara worked out a deal where they only had to pay for the added labor over a two year period, and all the materials were either donated or came from within the village," she explained.

"Good thing someone from the village married the Kazekage, or otherwise they would not have been so lucky," Kurisu said.

Aina glared at him. "Gaara didn't do it because of me, if that's what you're getting at." Aina then stood up. "Excuse me," she said and left to go back inside.

She stormed passed Raven, who was on guard outside the door to her bedroom and entered the empty room. To get Kurisu's words out of her mind, she decided to take a bath and clean herself of the makeup she had to wear. Hopefully Gaara would be back soon, she wasn't sure if she would be able to go to sleep alone in this place.

Gaara was on his way back to his room when Kankuro asked him if he wanted to have a drink and talk first. It turned out that the Feudal Lord only wanted to confirm when Gaara was going to arrive for the next meetings so he could coordinate his incoming guests. It took longer than needed, because the Feudal Lord finds it necessary to thoroughly explain everything. So when Kankuro offered to get a drink with him, he gladly took it.

They went to the lounge in the guest wing of palace. There was a bar there, as well as many places to sit. They each got a serving of bourbon and sat at a table with large cushy chairs. The two sat in silence for the first few minutes before Kankuro spoke, "So how's Aina doing?"

"She seems better, she claims it's from being outside more," Gaara answered.

Kankuro nodded and took another sip of his drink. "So… how do you feel about the whole becoming a father thing?"

Gaara took a drink before answering, "I am not sure how I feel about it," he admitted.

"You're handling it really good though," Kankuro smiled. "Do you know what the problem is?"

Gaara shook his head. "Not really, I think it is how I will play my role as this child's father."

They were silent and each took another sip. "You're thinking about our dad, aren't you?" Kankuro asked. Gaara's answer was only a barely noticeable nod. "I know that you basically followed in his footsteps by being Kazekage and all, but you're completely different from him, I can't see you treating your children the way he treated us. He tried to mold us into prefect soldiers to do his bidding and use over and over again, and tried to make you into the ultimate weapon of the village. I can't see you doing that to your children," he concluded.

"I would not be able to do that," Gaara agreed. "But I do not know if I can provide what they need from me."

"Like love and attention?" Kankuro asked, and again Gaara slightly nodded. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think you're already on the right path to being able to provide anything your child could ever want from you."

"I don't know…"

"Hey Gaara, I understand your doubts, I'm sure Aina does too and I bet she agrees with me," Kankuro laughed slightly before continuing, "When the time comes for your baby girl or boy to be born, you will have grown and prepared yourself for what's next, I'm sure of it."

Gaara was silent as he let his brother's words sink in a little. It made sense, and he hoped Kankuro was right, but there was still an anxious, queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about it. Gaara finished off his drink and sighed before standing up. "I hope you are right, Kankuro," he said, "I will see you tomorrow." With that he went to his room.

That night, Gaara lay in bed with his wife, but did not sleep. He could not sleep in strange places, so he just held Aina close and let her fragrance relax him. Once again, his hand found her womb, and rested there protectively. Being only over a month pregnant, she was not showing yet, but he knew that she would start getting bigger soon enough, and the baby would be just around the corner.

~~~ Day Two ~~~

It was already well into the next afternoon of the second day of the conferences, and Aina was sure that Gaara and the other Lords of the Wind Country were not going to emerge from the meeting hall until dinner, that is, if they were lucky.

Aina missed breakfast that morning, she was busy with morning sickness and being hunched over the toilet. She had locked the door so Gaara wouldn't see her, she couldn't stand the idea of letting him see her throw up… again. The last time was a little over a week ago and while he seemed unfazed, she was mortified. Gaara had reluctantly left their room so he could be at meeting on time. When Aina finally left the bathroom, she found that someone brought her breakfast and it was on the table in the corner of the room by the window. Gaara must have brought it when he returned from his quick breakfast before leaving again.

Aina was sitting in the gardens again when Raven and Suki offered to tour the capital with her. They got to see shops, landmarks, a couple motor vehicles using the streets, and the Feudal Lord memoir temple. Then they had ice-cream for the walk back. During the four hour trip, they got to see a large portion of the capital before returning to the palace in time to get ready for dinner.

Aina's theory was right, the meeting had only just got out and was done for the day. She hadn't seen Gaara that irritated in a long time, not since one of his training sessions with Tokito that had gone beyond badly. He had an expression as if he was thinking about pulling out his own hair. It actually kind of made Aina want to laugh, but she contained her amusement. To help put his mind at ease, she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek when he sat down, and then rubbed his knee affectionately under the table. Again, she refused to drink any alcohol, but wasn't asked about it this time. She briefly wondered if Gaara mentioned the real reason for it.

After the meal, they went back to their room. Gaara sat at the table to read some paperwork for the next day. Now that all the information was given on the changes that everyone wants to make, it was time to start compromising and coming up with the best possible solutions to current and future problems. Aina watched from her place on the bed with a novel in her hands as Gaara scribbled some notes on the scrolls before tossing his writing utensil on the table's surface and letting his head fall back and closing his eyes while he gave an agitated sigh.

Aina set down her book and stepped behind him and ran her fingers through is unruly red hair. "That bad huh?" she said sweetly as her hands moved to his neck as he moved his head into the upright position, but quickly let it drop forward to encourage the massage she began to give him.

"Hn," he mumbled as she rubbed the pads of her thumbs around the tightly formed knots at the base of his neck.

"Making progress though, right?" she asked, continuing the movements with her thumbs but added a stroking motion with her fingers and palms along his shoulders.

"True," he sighed contently and they fell silent while she continue to massage his neck and shoulders. Once the knots in his neck were thoroughly rubbed out, she moved closer and loosely draped her arms over his shoulders so her hands her rested on his chest. He brought his head back up and rested it against her chest as he look up at her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she smiled and kissed him gently, "I love you too."

They kissed like that again, briefly, and moved back to look at each other. "Are you wearing my clothes?" he asked suddenly, breaking the almost perfect moment. He hadn't noticed that she had already changed, normally he would steal a glace or two while she dressed, but he completely missed it this time because of his work.

Aina laughed, "I packed them to sleep in, but if you have a problem with it, I can just take them off," she smirked.

"Why did you bring my clothes?" he asked, knowing she has plenty of her own sleepwear, but his question was ignored as she moved to the side of the bed only a few steps away, then turned to face him. He watched as she pulled down the boxer shorts she had been wearing. He was about to tell her that he didn't mind if she slept in his clothes, but all words were lost when she reached for the hem of the long shirt and began pulling it up, revealing that she was wearing nothing else underneath.

She stood there for a moment as she folded the shirt neatly and set it down on the end table before turning around and getting back into bed. Aina laughed softly at his surprised expression, she didn't mean to, but she couldn't contain the her laughter. "When are you coming to bed?" she asked as casually as she could, though she was blushing and still wanted to laugh.

He stood so quickly that the chair he was sitting in fell backwards. "Right now," he answered as he made his way to the bed and crawled on top of her where he heatedly kissed her. He tried to move the covers away from her body, but she pulled them back up.

"And who said this was that kind of invitation?" she said in mock offense, but quickly saw that he was taking it seriously so she pulled him back into another heated kiss. "Don't you think you should do something for me first?" she said once they parted.

He tried to search her eyes for the answer. "Do you want a massage?" he asked uncertainly.

Aina smiled and nodded. "Sure," she said and turned on her front. The massage didn't last very long, and neither did the sex after, but it was still just what they needed and they couldn't have been more content as they both fell asleep in each other arms. It was also the first time he had slept in days and she knew it, so why waste the first night she didn't feel sick in some time.

~~~ Day Three ~~~

The next morning they had breakfast together before Gaara went to the next conference. In the lounge, Aina spoke to a few of the other guests, mainly the wives of the other Lords. She was able to learn what kinds of other people were in the meetings. There were a couple large property owners, the head of education, mayors, the captains of boarder defense, the head of local agriculture, and some other elected government officials. Altogether there must have been twenty people in the meeting hall. No wonder this was taking so long. Sand Village meetings are long enough with just twelve people in the meetings, sometimes give or take a few. Aina did not feel she was missing out on the meetings at all and she eventually went back to the gardens for some peace and quiet.

In the conference, Gaara had already spoke about what he thinks should happen and they voted on it. Most agreed so there were no debates on any of those ideas and plans, so the conference moved on to the next topic. Unfortunately it was one that had nothing to do with him so he found himself drifting in and out of focus. Mainly thinking about what Aina was up to, how she was doing, and the baby. He actually already found himself thinking of possible names and wondering if it's going to be a boy or a girl. What if it's twins, one of each, two boys, or two girls? It's possible, but somehow he felt even more unsettled at the idea of having twins. Perhaps later, but he barely knows if he has the ability to care for one child like he should, so he couldn't fathom what he'd do if they were actually expecting two at the same time.

Deciding he couldn't possibly figure out what the gender of the baby is going to be so soon, he starting thinking about which he would prefer. He tried not to, but couldn't help it. He thought about Shikamaru's reasoning for why he always wanted a girl first and then a boy. Shortly before Kairi was born, the leaf ninja said that he knew exactly what the odds were of getting just what he wanted, but really didn't care what happened, because no matter what he would care for his children. Even if he had five troublesome girls, he would still love and care for them. Gaara wondered if he could say that someday and believe in it with the certainty the leaf ninja had.

Gaara snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that another vote was about to come up and he had no idea what they were voting on so he had to listen to the summary and catch what the options were.

In the gardens, Aina was thinking along the same lines. Already wondering what parenthood would be like for the two of them and whether they were going to have a girl or boy. To entertain herself, she found a flower with many small petals so she could pull off each one while thinking girl or boy with each petal that was plucked. The first flower said girl, then the second said boy. She reached for the third flower for best two out of three when she caught a glimpse of someone watching her from nearby. At first she thought it was Kakime coming to tell her it was time for lunch already, but as her eyes reached the person, she found Kurisu instead.

"I see you still have a fondness for gardens, you've been out here each day already," he smiled as he closed the distance between them and sat next to her on the bench she was occupying. "I remember seeing you plucking flower petals back then too," he noted.

"Oh?" she said looking at the remaining flower in her hands. They were silent for a long time and Aina was wondering why he came out here to sit with her. "Were you sent out here to check on me?" she asked.

He laughed at first. "Not at all," he said shaking his head. Kurisu sighed before looking directly at her, though she was still looking at the flower. "Actually, I came to talk to you… about old times."

This time she looked at him with a questioning glance. It was strange, his golden eyes were exactly the same as they were back then, but they had no effect on her, whatever that was that attracted her to him when they were teenagers was on longer there. "Old times?" she repeated when he was waiting for a response.

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I was just thinking about you a short while back, don't know why, just came to me, and then when I saw that you were here, I figured it had to be some sort of sign."

"What are you talking about, Kurisu?" Aina asked, wanting him to get to the point.

"I guess I wanted to say that I am sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "You know, for being a jerk while we were going out, and then never talking to you again…"

Aina sighed and looked at him seriously. "It's okay Kurisu, I've been over it for a long time now, some things are not worth dwelling on," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "It's been on my conscience for a long time."

Aina only nodded and looked back to the flower in her hands. Maybe she was being rude or still letting past feelings get to her, but she really didn't want to be around him this much.

"Hey, remember that time we hiked up the mountain and found that cave?" he asked.

Aina slowly nodded, thinking that he was actually going to talk about the first time they had 'made-out'. "I remember," she replied.

"I still have it," he smiled.

Aina couldn't help but laugh as she remembered. "Really? That old clan kunai?" He had found an ancient kunai from one of the clans that used to live in the area before the alliances were created and the Land of Wind founded. The clan emblem was still perfectly intact, truly a rare find. When Kurisu found it, he tried to give it to her, but she insisted that he should keep it. Then shortly after that is when they got busy with their mouths, though Aina decided to push that part as far from her mind as possible.

"Yep, it's one of my most treasured belongings," he said. "I put it in a special case that it now hanging on the wall in my room, you're welcome to come by and see it again."

"Thanks," Aina laughed again. "I think that is something Gaara would be interested in seeing."

"Oh really?" he laughed almost nervously.

"Yes, but I'm going to decline your offer," she said politely.

"Alright, it'll still be there in case you change your mind," he said before bringing up another memory.

An hour later the two were laughing and chatting about both old times and other things that have happened in their lives. Now Aina was actually glad he decided to come talk to her as he proved to be pleasant company.

"Lady Aina," another voice interjected. Aina turned to see Kakime, who was on guard duty around the perimeter of the garden, so she surely already knew that Aina had company, but she still looked slightly concerned.

"What's up?" Aina asked as she stood, ready to leave since it was probably time for lunch.

"Lord Kazekage is waiting for you in the dining hall, there is short break in the meeting this afternoon," Kakime explained.

"Great, I'll be right there," Aina smiled, before turning to Kurisu who also stood. "And so I had a nice time, thank you, Kurisu," she said politely with a bow of her head.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ai-er, Lady Aina," he bowed just before she followed Kakime.

When Aina entered the dining hall, she spotted her husband as quickly as he saw her. Standing abruptly from his place next to Kankuro, he quickly went over to Aina and greeted her with a quick embrace. "Hey Stud," she giggled before pecking his cheek as he kept an arm around her waist and led her to her seat. She sat down and waited for him to settle. "So how is it going today so far?" she asked.

"We are making progress with few debates, it seems that everyone here really does have the country's best interest at heart, I see little selfishness among this conference," he said.

"That's interesting, maybe the new Feudal Lord did that on purpose?" Aina inquired.

"It is possible," Gaara said. "It also seems that he is making his own decisions, not the ones of his advisers, in fact, there were no advisers present, only guards."

"It's sounding like this should turn out well," Aina smiled.

"I hope so, my only fear might be that this will anger the selfish leaders of the country and cause an uprising to gain power again." Aina frowned, because he was right, the people that don't get what they want will do something about it if they have the power to do so, and with the country's balance at stake, this is something that should definitely be treated with caution and only taken one step at a time. "How is your day?" he asked, changing the subject. She explained that she had been feeling better today, and about her visit from Kurisu and how they talked for a little while.

~~~ Day Four ~~~

There was only two more days left of the conferences and Aina couldn't wait for all of this to end. She spent the fourth day at the palace much like she spent the third. This time she sat by a large fountain with a novel while Raven and Suki stood nearby. Aina wasn't surprised when Kurisu approached her again. Since he wasn't allowed in the meetings, he had nothing else to do anyway. Again, they just talked about different things.

Today, Gaara found the conversations much more interesting. They were talking about expanding business by making more and better roads between the villages to encourage safe travel. One person also proposed the idea of having a few more rest stops for traders and supply caravans. While the conference continued, they had also put together ideas for lower cost plans to make it happen. After that they discussed the possibilities of adding secure and adequate medical centers to the villages that don't have any. If they were able to do that, then the overall population of the country would increase. Though that would mean a need for more things like bigger medical centers, larger security or law enforcement, higher production, more schools, and even more prisons. That got them thinking about the worth. When it came down to it, they ended up voting for small medical centers, so there would at least be a trained doctor in each village, which many did not have yet. This way, they can at least have a start for better quality living and can worry about growing pains later.

~~~ Day Five ~~~

Today Aina was wearing a basic plum-colored yukata, if felt like a midsummer day when it's actually early autumn. Aina was actually looking forward to Kurisu's visit today, seeing how he has been good company. Aina wasn't outside for very long when Raven and Suki approached her to inform her that they had to see to another duty for a couple hours, something about an assassin alert, and Kakime would arrive to take care of the guard position after an hour. So until then, she was advised to be on guard just in case some creep manages to get through all the other security and tries to attack or abduct her. Aina ensured them that she could take care of herself until then.

Aina stood by the same fountain she had sat by yesterday and looked into the water. There were some small fish that swam around in the lower large basin, and near the top was another much smaller basin that the birds seemed to like to bathe in. She found herself thinking about her training and the last time she sparred with Gaara. In fact, that was the only time she actually sparred with him, and for a good reason. One wrong move and she could have been in serious trouble. Dueling the Kazekage, even just for fun and practice, was not something to be taken casually. Still, she made him promise he wouldn't hold back just for her. Near the end of that battle, they fought hand to hand in taijutsu. She was aware that it was his weakest skill and tried to use that against him, but she still found herself on the defense and not able to get a signal hit on him as she did nothing but dodge and block. Once he knocked her feet out from under her and she hit the ground, he got on top of her and pinned her in that position.

Aina could remember what he said then with clarity. _"I win, and now I will claim my prize,"_ he had said nearly breathless as he tried to get his own breathing under control. Before she even had time to respond, his mouth was on hers and they were kissing feverishly. Aina blushed as she remembered what happened soon after that. Though she also thought about how much it would be worth it to try to relive that event sometime.

"Aina," Kurisu said from nearby.

She looked over and realized it was not the first time he called out to her. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking," she said hurriedly.

"Oh?" he chuckled. "What were you thinking about?" he asked and noticed the almost horrified look on her face.

"Nothing important," Aina said as casually as she could.

He scratched the back of his head. "Alright, well I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Hm? Sure, of course," she said. There is no harm in talking.

~~~ Evening of Day Five ~~~

Gaara stepped out of the meeting hall and rubbed the back of his neck as he proceeded to his room to change before dinner. It was hot today, and being stuck in a room with twenty other people for the last eight hours was not pleasant. As he returned to his room, he briefly wondered if he would get Aina to massage his neck again. He went inside and found Aina standing by the mirror above the dresser while applying some make-up.

He knew that she saw him through the mirror's reflection, but she did not acknowledge him. Thinking nothing of it, he proceeded to change his clothes, and then escorted her to dinner. "How was your day?" he asked her as they walked together.

"It was alright, I have something to tell you about later, but I think you're going to figure it out when we get to dinner," she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused. What this some sort of game she was playing?

On the way there, Kankuro met up with them and talked about how the assassin alert from earlier was bogus, but someone did get beat up this afternoon. Gaara didn't take much interest in the matter and entered the dining hall. Everyone seemed to be chatting, perhaps gossiping about the same things Kankuro just told him.

Awhile after they had sat down, Kankuro said something that got his attention. "Whoa, what happened to that guy?" he asked and gestured the silvered haired adviser who was standing by a doorway.

Kurisu had a black eye, a bandage over his now broken nose, bruised and split lip, and another bandage wrapped around his forehead. It was obvious he was in pain, but was trying to act as professionally as possible.

Gaara raised an almost-nonexistent eyebrow. "Not a clue," he shrugged and then looked over at his wife would was eating and acting overly casual and not even looking up at the same man she had supposedly spent the last few days talking to. "It was you, wasn't it?" Gaara claimed and Kankuro just about spat out his drink and looked back over at them to listen intently.

Aina swallowed her bite and looked back at her husband. "Maybe," she said innocently.

Gaara sighed and looked around, thankful that no one else was paying any attention to their conversation. "What happened?" he insisted.

She simply shrugged at first. "What can I say, don't piss off a pregnant lady," she said with a smirk.

"Aina…" he urged seriously.

She sighed. "Okay okay, he made a pass at me and then kissed me by surprise, so I kicked the shit out of him, end of story," she said and to her surprise, Gaara laughed.

"I love you," he said, still laughing softly, making her smile. She was worried he would be angry about it, and found it very relieving that he thought it was amusing instead.

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I would be, and normally would kick his ass myself, but I see you already took care of that for the both of us," he said. "In fact, I almost feel sorry for him."

She smacked his arm, "Gaara! He came on to me, he deserved it," she insisted.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, he did."

There was a pause before Aina added, "I also kicked him in the groin." Both Gaara and Kankuro winced at that thought.

Kankuro then laughed. "You're right, never piss off a pregnant woman."

~~~ Last Day ~~~

Aina spent the morning making sure everything was packed, including her husband's things since he was in the final meeting of this major conference. Once everything was loaded up in the boat to be taken to the carriage, she stepped onto another boat with Raven, Suki, and Matsuri, and then Aina gave Kurisu the middle-finger as they steered away from the palace. He was standing by the front doors to see them off as he was told to, but he wisely kept his distance.

Gaara arrived at the carriage shortly after she did and told her about the final meeting. The last one was actually short, because of the few things left to go over and make sure everyone understood what they would have to do to accommodate the changes.

For now, they just couldn't wait to get home, and they watched the Wind Capital disappear behind them. Maybe now would be a good time to try to jump in the grass?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**- So the next chapter is going to be the rest of the pregnancy, so things I going to be moving along fast. So think you know what the gender of the baby is going to be? You still have a chance to guess or even change your mind! Again, feel free to guess, I want to know what you think!**

**- And this is the last you'll see of Kurisu. He was basically going to make amends with Aina while talking more about her past. Well, they made amends, for like a few days... Sadly, some guys never change. Good for humor though. And to think I almost had be a drama there.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**And please keep reviewing. I really do appreciate it.**


	14. Family: It's a

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 14**

**Family: It's a…**

In the Kazekage's home, Temari and the others laughed when Aina got done telling the story of her little adventure at the Feudal Lord's palace in the Wind Capital. She was only a little embarrassed that she had let Kurisu get so close to her and that she was in that situation in at all, but the others seemed to agree that she acted accordingly.

"If that happened to me," Temari began, "I would have done a lot more than just give him a few injuries!"

"Yes, well after I kicked him in the groin and he doubled over, I decided that I had made my point quite clear," Aina said and the others laughed again. "But I have to say that it's good to be home again, I never thought I'd miss the desert so much." Everyone laughed again. "I hope Gaara gets back soon," Aina added. As soon as they got back earlier, he had gone back to the Kazekage building.

"I don't know if he will," Kankuro said. "He has to prepare a lot of information for the council, he's going to be pretty busy for a while, in fact, he had asked me to make sure you got here okay and then if I could help him after resting up, so I can assume that he's planning on staying all night."

"Oh, I understand," Aina said, slightly disappointed.

"While you guys were gone, I got you some stuff," Temari said, changing the subject, and then she stood and left to get the items. She returned a minute later carrying a paper bag by its handles. "Okay, first I found this baby names book, then a pair of slippers for when your feet start hurting or swelling, and a couple really cute maternity tops."

Aina looked at the items. "Thank you, Temari, you didn't have to do this," she said.

"I know, but I couldn't resist, in fact I would have got you a pair of pants as well, but I wasn't sure what size to get," she laughed.

"It's true, she kept asking me what I thought your size is, and she refused to look in your room," Shikamaru added.

"I can't go into their room, Gaara might have set traps in there!" Temari exclaimed.

"Like that one time back at the old house when he went on that mission and didn't want us to go through this stuff?" Kankuro asked, shuddering at the memory.

"Exactly," Temari nodded while crossing her arms.

"Well, I can get some pants later," Aina interjected. "So how was Yuki while I was away?"

"Great, she was trained well. I hope you don't mind, but Shikamaru taught her to guard the backdoor and attack bugs that would try to come in when we opened the door." Temari said.

"That sounds good," Aina laughed before standing up. "And for some reason I'm suddenly craving something sweet to eat, not that it's any surprise, I've been getting all sorts of cravings…"

"Like whipped cream on pickles?" Temari asked.

"Um no?" Aina raised an eyebrow. "At least not yet," she laughed. "Oh and thank you for watching the house, I hope it wasn't too much trouble to stay in the village so long with Kairi."

"Nope, not at all," Temari said. "She's loving it here in the Sand Village, I just hope we're able to take her back to the Leaf Village in a couple days."

"That reminds me, it's about time to wake her up from her nap," Shikamaru said as he stood up. "She's probably already awake," he added before leaving the room.

After that, Kankuro said that he had to leave so he could take his own nap before going back to work for the night. Aina went to the kitchen just in time to hear the phone ring. "Hello?" she answered.

"Aina," Gaara's voice came through the earpiece.

"Hey, Stud, what's up?" she asked, happy to hear his voice.

"I contacted Master Ryu and Hermia, they already responded and I thought you would like to know this right away," he started. "They said they will come to the village in a few weeks to visit us."

"That's great," Aina smiled. "Thanks for telling me right away."

"Hn." She could tell that simply nodded once and then she heard papers shuffling. "I have to get back to work, I will be back in the morning in time for breakfast."

"Okay, I understand, I'll see you then, love you," she concluded.

"Love you too," he replied before hanging up.

~~~ Three weeks later: The pregnancy is at two and a half months ~~~

It was mid November and even though they had only been home for a few weeks, Aina had almost completely forgotten about the trip to the Wind Capital. At the beginning of the month, they had celebrated Aina's twenty-second birthday. She told her family that they didn't have to visit the Sand Village again so soon since they had been going back and forth quite a bit lately, so they had called her and sent cards in the mail. Aina got to spend the entire day with her husband, who made sure she was completely satisfied and that she got everything she wanted.

Now that she was approaching the second trimester of her pregnancy, she could already tell that her morning sickness was getting better. It was still there, but she felt that she had gotten through the worst of it. Aina could also tell that she was starting to show, even if it was only without clothes that there was any noticeable difference, but she could feel it.

Once she is four months in, she and Gaara will announce it to the village. For now, just the elders and family knows about it. There is a rule that the pregnancies of high ranking Ladies must be kept hidden for at least the first trimester, because there have been attempts at sabotage and Ladies have lost their babies. Some were even unsure if was a natural miscarriage or not, that's how discreet the sabotage had become and they wouldn't find out until much later when many tests were done. Aina wasn't sure how she would be able to handle something like that, so she agreed that it was probably best to play it safe. Not to mention that she didn't want the extra attention while she was still throwing up everything she ate. She had finally found a of couple foods that would stay down, they were ice-cream and peanut butter. Sadly, the peanut butter wouldn't work if it was on bread or anything else, it had to be plain.

Gaara returned from the Kazekage building early to find Aina in a very relaxed position on one of the sofas in the den with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. A begging Yuki was sitting on the floor in front of her. "I am glad to see you are so comfortable," he said from the doorway.

"That's right," she smiled mischievously. "They're not here yet and I haven't got a call either," Aina told him, referring to her real parents. He nodded and took a seat beside her on the sofa and placed his arm around her shoulders as he did so. She leaned against him and continued to lick the peanut butter covered spoon. Once she finished she placed the items on the end table.

"Did you have a good day?" Gaara asked her.

"Hm, I think so," she smiled. "How about you?"

"It was alright," he answered and then kissed her just because he hadn't yet. When he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, he was able to taste the peanut butter. He pulled her onto his lap, one arm wrapped about her waist while he let his free hand roam over her exposed legs.

She wasn't sure why he suddenly got so affectionate, but she likes him like this and certainly didn't want to stop so soon, so she wrapped her arms around him and tangled her fingers in his hair. She briefly noted that he would cut his hair again soon, then she felt the hand that had been caressing her thigh near her shorts begin to move upwards and slip under the edges. While she would welcome his advances any other time, now was not the best time to get overly intimate when they were expecting company any minute.

Just when she pulled away from his lips, the phone rang. He reluctantly let her go when she moved to answer it. "Hello?" she answered. It was Master Ryu, they were running late because of a sandstorm near the edge of the desert, and instead of going all the way around it, they were just going to wait it out. "Alright, I understand, so we should expect you later tonight or tomorrow?" she asked and there was a pause as she listened. Gaara decided to come up behind her and start kissing neck. She tried to pull away so she could speak properly, "Okay, tomorrow then, see you then and good luck… bye," she finished and hung up.

Her husband pulled her hips back to him and pinned her against him with his arms then he placed another kiss on the other side of her neck before capturing her ear that was previously occupied by the phone with his lips. "Looks like we now have more time than I thought," he muttered smugly in her ear while his hand roamed suggestively up and down her sides. She couldn't suppress the shiver, but he was right, now they didn't have to worry about company tonight. Turning to face him, she kissed him back eagerly. As his hand slid down, the familiar sound of the someone knocking on the door interrupted them.

He growled irritably, not liking the interruption at all, but moved to answer the door in case it was an emergency. Reaching the door, he opened it, not able to entirely conceal the glare on his face. It was Kankuro and Kakime. Couldn't they have called first?

"Hey Gaara, I guess we should have called first, but we have something important to tell you guys," he said, reading his younger brother's foul mood and sensing that they probably interrupted something. Gaara didn't say anything as he stepped aside and allowed them to enter. "Thanks, this shouldn't take long."

Gaara nodded and led them to the kitchen's sitting area by the windows, Aina came in seconds later to greet them, but left soon after to let Yuki outside, who was meowing at the door.

"So what is this about? I can see that this is not a casual visit," Gaara said with his elbows resting on the table and his hands folded in front of his mouth.

Kankuro fumbled with incoherent words so Kakime quickly spoke up. "As you already know, you gave my fiancé yours and Aina's left over birth control since you wouldn't be needing it for a while." Kakime looked over to Kankuro to see if he would take over, he didn't, so she continued. "Well, we have reason that it was sabotaged, someone was trying to make sure you and Aina would be having children as soon as possible," she concluded.

"What?" Gaara asked. "What makes you think there was sabotage of the birth control?" The other two were silent and shared a brief glance. "I see," he said understanding.

"I already took some to the research and analysis department, they confirmed that there is no way that it would have worked they way they're suppose to," Kankuro said.

Gaara could tell that Aina was returning to the kitchen. "Do not tell Aina about that, I will tell her later, but you should share the other news with her," he said quickly, and they other two nodded in understanding.

Just then, Aina stepped into the room, she wasn't gone for more than two minutes, but she could tell the atmosphere of the room had changed. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Actually, we have news," Kakime smiled while Kankuro put his arm around her.

A little while later they were laughing and talking like what Gaara was told never happened. Aina got everyone a soda and sat at the table next to her husband. "Hey, I just realized that our kids can play together!" Aina smiled.

"They will be cousins, so they will see each other a lot," Gaara reminded.

"I know, I know, this is just so exciting!" Aina continued to smile. "I just thought of something, are you going to postpone the wedding?"

"Nope, it's still going to be a new years wedding, so it should be alright, I'll just have to make sure my gown still fits by then," Kakime said.

"Let's see, it's November now, so you will be about two months in by then," Aina added, "So I agree, you probably won't have to worry much."

Kankuro and Kakime decided that they should get going soon after that, and they said their goodbyes. Aina let Yuki back in the house when the others left and as soon as she closed the door again, she was lifted up and carried bridal style to the stairs. "What are you doing?" Aina laughed.

"Picking up where we left off, don't think I forgot," he said as if it was most obvious thing in the ninja world. She couldn't stifle her own laughter as he carried her up the stairs.

The next day, after Aina's parents arrived, they spent all day talking their known family history, which Hermia was unable to contribute much do to her own lack of knowledge in the matter. Hermia was able to give Aina a lot of information on what she could remember of her own pregnancy.

"Really, only two hours labor, that was it?" Aina asked.

"Yes, you came pretty fast, which was good for both of us since there weren't any other complications. If there was anything wrong, we would have been in a lot of trouble because of how long it took to get to the closest birthing center," Hermia explained.

"We will make sure Aina gets to the hospital quickly, by then she will have many people looking out for her and the hospital is nearby," Gaara said.

"Many people?" Aina repeated.

Gaara nodded. "Not only will I be around, but so will Yori and perhaps your family. Also, during the last two months before your expected due date in June there will be at least one guard posted at all times while I am at the Kazekage building attending to my work," he explained.

"Hurm, I'm not sure I like the idea of guards, even though I understand why," Aina said. "But what if those guards cannot be trusted?" she thought aloud.

"That is why both I and Master Ryu are going to select ones we both agree on, there are very few qualified ninja guards that are under both of our commands," Gaara explained. "Then I have a few very trusted ANBU under my direct command, and they will go under metal screenings to make sure they will not be controlled by someone else."

"My, that seems to be going pretty far," Hermia noted.

"I agree, is all that really necessary? I thought this was supposed to be a time of peace?" Aina added.

Gaara nodded. "It is customary, besides, if there is one thing my own father did right, it was make sure that all three of his children were born on time and unharmed in the process," he concluded and all Aina could do was nod. She had no idea that this could become such an issue just because there are people that might want to hurt the Kazekage by going after his wife and child.

~~~ Middle of month four ~~~

It was only a few days after the New Years celebrations and Kankuro and Kakime's wedding about to start in a few hours. The weather was quite nice today in the desert village so Aina walked through the village with her husband and trusted ninja butler, Yori. Aina was very aware how big she was getting, and ever since they made the news public last week, she was getting all kinds of compliments.

She had also been noticing the extra curves on her body. Her chest and rear were fuller and at first she was self-couscous about it until Kakime used the term 'booty-licious' to describe it and soon after that she realized that she was also getting a lot of positive reactions from her husband, who seemed to be welcoming these changes.

Gaara already learned to tread cautiously concerning his wife's quickly shifting moods. One day she had practically yelled at him for closing a door too loudly and startling her, then she cried because of a commercial on the television, and right after that she started laughing at Yuki who had started to play around on the floor in front of her. Gaara couldn't keep up with this much longer, it's futile. He was also reading that his wife was getting more into intimacy than she had been the last few months, so when she was in a good mood she was often the one making the advances, not that he could keep his hands off her much with the tempting curves constantly teasing him as she did the simplest tasks.

For the wedding, Aina wore a black knee length dress that had a white flower pattern at the bottom, and the neck line had ruffles over her chest. The dress did well to conceal her swollen womb, and she wore matching flats because her feet would hurt. Gaara wore a black suit with an upright collar that had a single decorative button that held it closed. Aina thought he was going to wear his Kazekage robes, but then realized that since it is his brother's wedding, he's attending as a brother, not the Kazekage.

When the ceremony finally began and Kakime entered, Aina thought she was stunning. It was almost unbelievable that a ninja of Kakime's level and skill could be so glamorous. Kankuro was almost just as surprising, he was quite handsome in his ceremonial robes and Aina never thought that he would ever clean up so well.

Near the end of the ceremony, Aina felt herself getting emotional, but held back her tears. Her husband noticed and put his hand on her back in a comforting gesture. She looked at him and found him smiling at her, and with that simple and rare expression she couldn't help but smile back.

At the reception, they talked to their friends and danced a little. Aina had to sit down after only one short dance, she wanted to dance, but her feet just wouldn't have it and she was tired. From the table she watched as her husband danced with the bride while also talking with her.

"Was your feet bothering you too?" a soft feminine voice said from another seat at the table.

Aina turned to see an even more pregnant women with pale eyes and dark bluish-hair, and Aina could recognize her as the Hokage's wife, but couldn't remember her name. "Oh, yeah," Aina laughed and the other woman smiled.

"By the way, I am Hinata, I'm here with Naruto the Hokage," she explained with a soft smile.

"That's right, it's good to see you again, I'm Aina, Gaara's wife," she said and Hinata nodded. "How far along are you?"

"About five and a half months," Hinata said with a laugh, "You?"

"Little over four months, I'm surprised you could tell so easily, I thought the dress hid it well," Aina said with a giggle, and put a hand to her tummy.

"Maybe it's because you're acting just like me," Hinata laughed and so did Aina. The two women had talked for a few minutes until their husbands showed up, who had also been talking and decided to go sit down with them. The newly wedded couple came over to talk for a few minutes until they were pulled into another conversation with Temari and Shikamaru nearby. Meanwhile, the bearing women were eating everything that came within arms reach.

Later in the evening, after the reception had ended, they found out that Kankuro and Kakime bought a house is the same neighborhood as Gaara and Aina. In fact, they got the place across the street and one door over.

When they got home, Aina and Temari went to the backyard, where Aina had been working on making a nice little garden since moving in, and they sat down to talk for awhile. While talking, Temari had been looking around and suggested that Aina put in a sandbox for the kids to play in. Aina just laughed and said that she would talk to Gaara about it, but she also wondered why a kid would want to play in a sandbox when they live in the desert. She decided she would ask Gaara about that too.

The next morning, they went to the main entrance of the village to see everyone off that was leaving, which was the newly wedded couple for their honeymoon, and the guests from outside the village with the exception of Temari and Shikamaru who were going to stay an extra day. Afterwards, Aina had an appointment with her OB/GYN, which Gaara accompanied her to. After the doctor checked all of the soon-to-be mother's stats, it was time to check on the fetus. Gaara watched the ultrasound screen closely as the doctor asked Aina a few more questions about how she was feeling and if she had any questions about the changes to her body.

Aina boldly asked a sexual question that had been on her mind lately, and the doctor told her that it was completely normal to have the sudden increase in desire after the first trimester. Then she leaned close to Aina and whispered, "And understandable," she winked and tilted her head towards Gaara and Aina giggled, despite trying not to. "As long as you're not having any discomfort and he's okay with these changes, then you have nothing to worry about, just remember that you will be experiencing a lot of changes and just like the rest of your emotions, your desire can fluctuate too," she concluded and Aina nodded.

"When will we be able to tell its gender?" Gaara asked the doctor when she asked if he had any questions.

"In a few more weeks at your next appointment, but you can choose to wait and find out when its born," she answered. Gaara nodded and looked back at Aina. They hadn't discussed whether to wait or not, so they would have to talk about that soon. "Okay, I think we're almost done here, the baby looks to be progressing just right, so there is no foreseeable problems at this time," the doctor smiled as she began to clean up.

"That's good to hear," Aina said as she smiled at her husband, who smiled back and silently agreed that it was good news.

~~~ End of month five ~~~

Gaara was in his office looking over some paperwork about the latest treaty that the capital was trying to establish, when Kankuro came in with a stack of mission reports. Gaara glanced over them and signed his approval, he didn't have to read very closely since Kankuro is very efficient and tells Gaara when something is wrong or if it needs special attention.

"So did you guys decide to find out now or later?" Kankuro started causally.

Gaara looked up questioningly before realizing what he was referring to. "We decided that we want to know, but as fate would have it, the doctor could not tell at the appointment yesterday, she said that the baby was turned and we will have to find out later."

Kankuro chuckled. "Kakime told me that Aina's been talking about all the movement that's been going on in there, I think it probably means it's a boy," he said.

"I do not know about that," Gaara said.

"Well if you were to guess right now, what do think it's going to be?"

Gaara leaned back in this chair and thought for a moment, "I think it is going to be a girl," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Kankuro asked.

"It is just a guess, you wanted me to take a guess right?" Gaara replied and then looked forward to see his teenaged student in the doorway.

"I say it's going to be a boy!" Tokito added as he strolled in. "If it's a boy, then you can prepare him to take over as the next Kazekage."

"A girl can be Kazekage too," Gaara said, not that he planned on trying to force any of his children, boys or girls, into the position.

"Oh yeah? Name one," Tokito challenged.

Kankuro laughed. "Pick up a book kid, there have been female kages in both the Leaf and Mist recently."

Tokito looked shocked. "Uh, I knew that! I meant in the Sand!" he tried to cover up his forgetfulness.

"I am sure there will be some in the future, but for now I am the Kazekage and I would appreciate it if you would not talk about replacing me so soon," Gaara said.

"And besides," Kankuro added. "Shouldn't you be aspiring to be Kazekage?"

"What? No way, I'm never going to be Kazekage," Tokito scoffed. "I'm even still just a genin."

"The currant Hokage was a genin for a long time," Gaara said.

"I know, but that was because he was on important missions all the time and couldn't take the test, I just suck," Tokito grinned.

"Is that really something to smile about?" Kankuro was confused.

"When you got a girl like Hana who doesn't care and even likes you more for it, then I'd say yes," Tokito said. The brothers shared a glace before nodding in agreement. "Anyway, I just completed my first B-rank mission successfully!" Tokito grinned and threw his fist in the air.

"That is good to hear, I will seeing your team report shortly then?" Gaara asked.

"Yes sir!" Tokito said just before he turned to run off. Gaara was about to remind him about running in the building when he could already hear that he collided with another person just outside the door. Kankuro looked at his brother questioningly and Gaara just sighed and stood to see what was going on.

When they got to the door, Tokito was on the floor rubbing his head, and Aina was being held up by Yori to keep her from falling when Tokito ran into her. She looked stunned, but she was unharmed. Still, if Yori hadn't been right there to catch her, it might have been bad.

Tokito noticed his sensei's dark glare, and he knew exactly why he was receiving that look when he realized who exactly he ran into. The young teen hurriedly apologized to Aina.

"It's alright, you just startled me," she said, though she also wanted to whack him on the head for never watching where he was going. How could this kid miss a woman with bright red hair and a big pregnant stomach?

"Just go," Gaara said to Tokito a little too harshly. Tokito apologized again and then left silently. Kankuro had to get back to work so once Aina was sat down in the office, he told them that he would see them later and then left.

"So why are you here?" Gaara asked.

"I wanted you to feel it move, so far it usually likes to be active in the afternoon, so you're never around for it," she smiled and he softened.

He sat down next to her on the navy-colored sofa. "Are you sure it will move?"

"Let's find out," she said and took his hand and brought it to her stomach and held it there. They were silent while nothing happened. He only watched his wife as she directed him, then she sighed and leaned back to relax herself. "There it goes," Aina said after a minute and moved Gaara's hand over and they waited for the next movement. Just when they thought it wouldn't come, he felt it and flinched as he looked down at his hand surprised, making Aina laugh. "See?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah." He didn't really know what to say about it. It was amazing, weird, and all so new that he couldn't quite put his thoughts or feelings into words. "Wow," he muttered when he felt it again and she smiled at him softly.

"So I was thinking," Aina started after another minute of tender silence. "Since we couldn't find out the gender yesterday, maybe it was a sign that we should wait and find out."

He laughed quietly. "Things never go according to plan around here anyway, I think that may be a good idea," he said. "The gender doesn't matter, we will be happy either way," he said remembering what he and Tokito were talking about earlier.

She stroked his hand that was still resting on her, "I couldn't agree with you more," she smiled. "Come here," she said and drew him close so she could kiss him sweetly. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked and he shook his head. "Okay let's go eat, but first, help me up," she said and held out her hands.

"Are you already having trouble standing?" he asked as he lifted her up.

"Only a little, but it's mostly the other stuff that is making me want to be as lazy as possible," she said with a smirk.

He shook his head. "Better you be lazy then get into trouble," he said.

"Me? In trouble? No way," she said sarcastically and they both laughed as they left his office.

~~~ Month Seven ~~~

Gaara sat in Kankuro's living room while the girls were having a baby shower at his house. The other guys that were there were Shikamaru, Masaru, Master Ryu, Yori, Tokito, Aina's twin brothers Jiro and Kenta, and her other brother Riku.

If it wasn't the weekend, Gaara would have an excuse to be at work and not sitting here drinking in awkward silence as they watched a ninja fighting competition on the television. Still, being here was better than being with the girls at the moment.

At the baby shower, the girls were laughing, awing over cute things, and chatting as they gave Aina baby gifts. Kakime, Temari, Ume, Hermia, Tokito's girlfriend Hana, Aina's sisters Emi, Makoto and Airi, and her friends Yuffie, Mayu, Raven and Suki were all present.

Aina received several adorable baby clothes that were also gender neutral, like yellow, white, red, and green were the primary colors. Temari went ahead and got a couple costumes made for the baby, one being a little Kazekage outfit complete with a mini hat, and the other was a Sand ninja outfit with a toy kunai and pouch.

After snacks and drinks, Temari revealed that she found all of Gaara's baby pictures and brought them to show Aina. At this point, everyone was crowding around to look at them, awing and giggling while they did so.

"He was so cute," Aina awed. "How could anyone shun this little face?" she asked cutely and held it up so everyone could see the toddler sitting on the floor while clutching a teddy bear and his big aqua eyes looking at the camera surprised, like someone called his name he just looked up. The girls awed over the picture of the toddler.

The pictures ended when he was about five to six years of age, while Aina and Temari knew why, they did not mention anything about it and moved on when Ume revealed that she brought Aina's baby pictures. Ume showed them a picture that was posed almost exactly like Gaara's, but Aina was holding a blanket and her hair was in high pigtails. Everyone seemed to recognize the similarity between the pictures and held both of them up next to each other just for fun.

"It was like you two when destined to be together," Temari grinned.

"The only big difference in the pictures is the background, Gaara is sitting in the sand and Aina is in the grass," Ume noted.

"What can I say," Aina shrugged. "We're sand and nature, sometimes opposites attract that way, but you know all about attraction, right Mom?"

Ume laughed. "Being a Matchmaker, I would sure hope so."

"All of these pictures are so cute," Kakime commented as she looked at them. "Even the ones where Gaara is covered in sand and you're covered in dirt, you two are going to have an adorable baby."

The rest of the baby shower went like any other baby shower and the girls had a lot of fun. Afterwards, they got the guys to come back and hang out and chat for awhile, but before they knew it, it was already dark and time to leave.

~~~ May 30: Two weeks left! ~~~

Gaara just returned from the Chunin Exams in the Leaf Village, along with his newly promoted student, who couldn't wait to run home and tell his mother and Hana all about it.

"Welcome home," Aina greeted when she saw him approach the house. After their greeting they went inside to get out of the hot sun and she began by asking him how it went.

"Everything went smoothly until the finals, the Hokage's wife went into labor so they both rushed to the hospital."

"Naruto and Hinata had their baby!" Aina put her hands together and smiled. "Did that go okay, was it a boy or girl, and what's its name, do you know who it takes after?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes, they had a boy, named him Minato, and he looks like Naruto but with the Hyuga eyes," he answered all her questions.

"I can't wait to see him the next time we go to the Leaf Village," Aina smiled.

"They said something similar about us," Gaara said before kissing her cheek and moving to the kitchen where he got some water.

"I wonder if this little one will take after you more too?" Aina asked, her hands resting on her huge tummy.

"I hope not, taking after you would be much better," he smiled.

"Whatever you say, dear," Aina shook her head.

"I'm going to go upstairs and change, then I'll dismiss the guards," he said once he put down his empty glass. Aina nodded in response and watched him leave. While he was away he had two extra guards on duty around her at all times. She had to admit that they did a good job at being discreet and not constantly hovering over her like she thought they would.

Gaara came downstairs and found her on a sofa in the den. "Phew, I'm glad I've only got about two weeks left, I'm a human punching bag over here," she said.

"It's moving around a lot?"

"'A lot' would be an understatement," Aina sighed before remembering something. "Oh yeah, I came up with a few more names I like," she said and pointed to the table with a notepad.

He picked it up and sat down next to her to look at it. After reaching for a pen, he crossed off a few he didn't really like, wrote down a few that he had thought of while he was away, and then handed it back to her.

"This didn't really narrow down our options," she said.

"I know, but there is a some names for a boy and a some for a girl," he said. "Is there any that really stand out to you?"

She looked at the names and thought about it. "I really like this one for a girl," she said and drew a star by it. "And these two for a boy," she added and did the same.

He looked at the paper. "Those were ones I just wrote down," he said.

"I know, I like those ones better," she smiled and then she winced.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I've started my pre-labor, but I just got one heck of a kick," she told him. "The baby's been doing this all day."

"Must be taking after you already," he commented.

"And what do you mean by that?" she pouted.

"Remember that time you kicked me in bed so hard that it bruised?" he reminded and she just huffed and crossed her arms. He put his arm around her shoulders, "So are you hungry?"

"I could eat an entire cow by myself," she stated.

"Well, if you are willing to let me have some then I say we should go eat with Tokito and his family, he just got promoted to chunin," he told her.

"Really? That's great!" she smiled. "We have to celebrate!"

It was a few hours before they returned from dinner with Tokito and his mother and girlfriend. By then Aina was so tired that she went straight to bed and Gaara stayed up for a while when his bother called to ask if they could talk. The brothers stood in the street between their houses to talk since it turned out their pregnant wives were sleeping and tended to be irritable if they were disturbed.

"Man, we're so whipped," Kankuro sighed as he looked towards the horizon where the sun was setting behind the mountains.

"I prefer to think that we are being considerate," Gaara replied and Kankuro chuckled. They stood around and talked about the exams and other things for a couple hours until they decided it was time to go in.

The next morning went very well, Gaara was glad it was a Sunday so he could rest from his journey. When he got up he showered and then had breakfast with his wife, Kankuro and Kakime joined them. Aina mentioned that her back felt sore midway through the meal.

"Did you sleep wrong?" Kakime asked.

"Maybe," Aina said as she leaned back so she could rub the area.

"Okay, well if you need anything, Kankuro and I are going to be just outside," Gaara told her and she nodded.

About an hour later, Kakime called Kankuro back because she wanted to go home and take a nap, so Gaara went for a short walk with Aina. She had been doing exercises throughout her pregnancy and now she was so big she was only walking around before she got too tired.

"Is your back still sore?" Gaara asked when she winced and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I thought it went away put it's come back a couple times now," she said.

He stopped walking and looked at her. "We have to go," he said hurriedly, realization hitting him.

Aina saw the subtle panic on his face. "What? Where?"

"The hospital, you are having contractions," he said quickly as he led her in the right direction.

"How can you tell? It's only in my back, it's probably just pre-labor," she said.

"Yori!" Gaara called and the ninja butler appeared. "Can you get Aina's bag and meet us at the hospital?"

"Yes sir, is it time?" he said, noticing that Aina didn't seem to be very worried.

"Better safe than sorry, come on," Gaara said again.

"Ouch!" Aina winced again, but this time she was bending forward. "Okay, I think you're right, let's go," she said. Gaara nodded and used the sand to take them there quickly.

A woman with brown hair at the front recognized what was happening before they even made it to her. "Lord Kazekage, Lady Aina," she quickly greeted. "Is it time?" she asked and they both nodded. "Alright, please come this way, here is a wheelchair," she said.

Yori arrived just in time to give Aina her things before she was taken to a private room where they would prepare for the birth. Here she was able to change and tend to other tasks in the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, Gaara prepared her bed with the pillows they brought and then sat down to do all the paperwork.

Aina came out and waddled over to the bed where she sat down. "Okay, let's get me drugged up," she said looking around while applying some chapstick.

"They said that will come soon, just relax, this may take a while," he said. Aina had a few more contractions before the doctor came in to check on her progress. Gaara had been keeping track of the contractions and they were getting closer together rather quickly.

"You've already dilated five centimeters, shouldn't be too long, the nurse will be here to get me when it's time," she said before leaving again. The nurse checked on Aina's stats and then gave Aina the anesthetic.

"So should I wait to send a message to your mother? She was going to be here a couple days anyway for this," Gaara said.

"You can do it afterwards," Aina said smiling before wincing again. In the next few minutes she could hardly feel her contractions at all and she was also in a very happy place with the help of the next drug.

Only a couple hours later, the delivery began. Aina had asked for all the good stuff so she was numb to nearly all pain by this point and was told when she needed to push. Her husband stayed by her side and soon the baby was brought into the world.

"It's a girl," the doctor said as she held the baby and the nurse quickly moved and got the towel ready so they could clean her up. Gaara got to cut the umbilical cord and then take her to Aina once she was cleaned up some. She didn't cry very loudly, but she was whimpering the entire time.

The baby had bright, red hair just like her mother, and they couldn't see her eyes yet because they were closed. "She's so little…" he said when he gently handed her to Aina.

Aina gently cuddled her close while she looked at her daughter for the first time. "She's perfect."

"Do you have a name picked out?" someone asked, they weren't sure who because their attention was entirely on the baby.

"Y-yes, we decided on Ichigo," Gaara said. "Guess I was right, she looks like you, same hair," he said to Aina. "Her name is quite fitting now that we get to see her," he added.

Aina nodded. "Hair as red and vibrant as strawberries," she said softly, falling asleep.

Aina woke up a few hours later, she didn't realize that she had been cleaned up already and currently wearing something to absorb the afterbirth. Gaara was sitting next to her in a chair, holding a squeaky clean and sleeping Ichigo protectively.

"Gaara?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know to pick the name 'Ichigo'?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, "I thought the chances of her having red hair were very high, so the appearance would fit, and then I wanted her to share something with you, since your name has greens or vegetables in it…"

"And hers is a fruit, another plant," she finished and he nodded. "You sure thought that through," she said. "Can I hold her?" He nodded and gave Ichigo to her mother. They both looked down at the sleeping baby in content silence. Ichigo stirred slightly as she woke up and she opened her eyes. "She has your eyes," Aina smiled, seeing the aqua colored eyes look up at them. "Hi, I'm your mommy and this is your daddy, it's very nice to meet you, Ichigo," she said in a little voice.

"Things are going to be quite different with her around," Gaara whispered.

Aina nodded. "Things never go according to plan, do they?" she said with a smile.

Gaara smiled back, "Life would be boring if they did. After meeting you, I would not have it any other way."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**- My plan was to have the next chapter be the last, but since I'm not sure anymore, but just a warning!  
**

**- So Gaara and Aina had a girl, with Aina's shade of red hair and Gaara's eye color. Her power is yet to be revealed.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**And please keep reviewing. I appreciate it.**


	15. According to Plan

**Love Between Sand & Nature**

**Chapter 15**

**According to Plan**

The walk home from the hospital the next day was relatively quiet, only a few people stopped to see the baby, who slept soundly the entire trip. Ichigo's take home outfit was a red shirt with white socks, and Aina had put a little bow in Ichigo's short red hair to make it more obvious that she's a girl. Aina's going home outfit was a long red sleeveless top that she wore a lot during her second trimester, and a pair of comfy black pants. Yori was close by, carrying Aina's hospital bag along the way. They didn't get to take Ichigo home as soon as normal, because she was born early, she had to undergo some minor medical treatments to ensure that all her organs were working properly.

When they arrived home with Ichigo, they were greeted by Kankuro, Kakime, Tokito and Hana. They were all very quiet when seeing the baby, not wanting to disturb her. Tokito obviously didn't understand what the big deal was as he just scratched his head and looked confused the whole visit. The visit was kept short so the parents could get her settled in.

The nursery for Ichigo was set up next to their bedroom, but they moved the cradle into their room so they could be closer to her to protect her and tend to her needs quicker. Aina took a nap in their bedroom and was woken up by Gaara when her mother arrived that evening.

Aina picked up Ichigo carefully, and started downstairs. "Did you tell her that we already had the baby?" Aina asked Gaara as they began descending the stairs.

"No, I thought this would be more of a surprise," he smirked and Aina laughed softly while shaking her head.

They stepped into the living room and Ume turned to greet them, but paused as she saw what Aina was carrying. "Hey Mom, I want you to meet Ichigo," she smiled.

Ume smiled widely and hurried over to see. "Aw, she's adorable…" she said as Aina let her hold Ichigo. Ume asked about the delivery and if there were any complications since Ichigo was a little early and Aina explained what she could. "I'm disappointed that I didn't get to be there to help in the delivery room, but I'm so happy to see my newest granddaughter and learn that everything was okay."

"Tomorrow we can take some pictures so you can show everyone back home," Aina said once Ichigo was given back to her.

"I would love to, everyone is still dieing to know whether it's a girl or a boy," Ume laughed.

A few days later, after Ume had already left for Sunflower Village, Aina and Kakime were having tea and talking. Aina just fed Ichigo, so now she was sleeping in her little basket bed on the table near Aina. Kakime is due in under three months now, and since she is always hungry, she brought some cake to share with Aina over tea. They were talking about Ichigo, and Kakime mentioned the counsel being responsible for their pregnancies.

"Wait, what?" Aina said with shock and put down her cup.

Kakime put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. "I'm sorry, I thought Gaara would have told you already…"

"He knew? For how long?" Aina asked.

"…Since we found out that I was pregnant," Kakime admitted.

"That long!" Aina could hardly believe that he kept this from her for six months.

"Are you okay?" Kakime said.

"No!" Aina lashed out and Ichigo stirred and whimpered from the sudden shouts. "Those sons-of-a-bitch…" she cursed lowly and stomped out.

Gaara just finished giving his report on the chunin exams when Aina burst into the meeting and starting yelling at all of them. They were all shocked, but not as shocked as Gaara to see his wife so angry. When he recovered from his shock and listened to what she was actually saying, he quickly understood what she was so pissed about. He felt like an idiot, he knew what happened, and who probably told her without knowing that he had kept it from her.

Gaara stood from his chair, intent on going to her, but she stopped yelling and glared at him before turning abruptly and leaving everyone with their shock.

"Excuse me," Gaara said as he chased after her.

As soon as he left, one of the elders spoke to the rest of in the meeting, "I told you that you shouldn't have intervened, now look what you did, it put a strain in their marriage," he said to the counsel. Then the counsel started arguing amongst themselves.

Gaara didn't catch up with Aina until they got home. More like he waited to meet up with her until then so they would not have to talk about this in the streets. Aina ignored him when he came in the house seconds after she did. She went straight to the kitchen where Kakime was still with Ichigo. Kakime saw what was happening and took the clue to leave them alone, so she quickly slipped out the back door and headed home. Gaara watched as Aina checked on Ichigo, seeing that she was sleeping, she stepped over to the large window and looked outside.

Gaara stepped up to her and touched her shoulder. She snapped around and glared at him, "What?" she choked.

"I can explain," he said and she didn't respond so he continued, "I didn't want you to know, I knew that if you knew, you would be upset. The birth of our child is supposed to be a happy and memorable thing in our lives and I didn't want to ruin that."

"Gaara, I don't want my life decided for me and run by a counsel that has no right to making decisions for us," she said sternly.

"I agree, it was unreasonable," Gaara started.

"I am an individual, an independent person, I wanted to be able to choose when we had our first child, it was only going to be in a few years tops anyway, I wasn't going anywhere, I just wanted it to be when I felt ready, it would have been a lot less stressful on me if they had just left us be!"

"I agree, I am sorry that I did not know that they were planning on intervening, if I had, you know that I would have done something about it."

They were silent, only the sounds of Ichigo's distressed whimpers could be heard. Gaara looked down at his daughter and stroked her soft red hair. Aina took in the sight of this. "But still…" she began in a much softer tone, "I love her so much, and would never wish that she never happened…"

Gaara graced her with a soft smile, "I agree," he said. They were silent as they looked at their daughter. "When I found out, I had called a meeting specifically to scold them severely about interfering in our lives, and I made it clear that I view what they did as treason and if they intervene in any way possible again, they will be treated as traitors, and possibly killed," he explained. "But now that I look at her, I just cannot be angry about it anymore."

Gaara then moved to lean against a counter. Aina picked up Ichigo from her basket bed on the table and took her to the garden out back so she could think. She relaxed in a lounge chair and rocked Ichigo, partially to comfort herself. Ichigo was still distressed from her parents negative energy, but since this was also her first time being outside while she was awake, she was looking all around her, seeing the world.

Gaara had obviously given Aina some space and time to think, since he didn't follow until about ten minutes later. Aina was too busy watching Ichigo to notice when he approached them, her warning was when Ichigo made a happy gurgle. Gaara kneeled down next to them and stroked Ichigo's hair gently.

"You are very beautiful, just like your mother," Gaara said to Ichigo.

"I'm still mad at you," Aina said, reminding him that flattery will not work on her so easily.

"I know, but we still love each other, and I know you understand."

"Yeah, but it doesn't change how I feel, maybe it's just baby blues, but I'm still upset over the situation."

"How about for now, I get your favorite meal and a good movie, maybe it will make you feel better?" he offered.

Aina couldn't help but smile a little. "Sure," she accepted.

Over the next few days Gaara and Aina learned very quickly that Ichigo is on her own schedule, and would wake them up at night when she needed something. It's not very hard to figure out what she wants, usually it's food or a change. They also learned that Ichigo doesn't cry very loud as a rule and she hates to be left alone, because she'll whimper in her cradle until someone comes into view. Aina was doing very well in recognizing when it was time to feed Ichigo, so sometimes she would get lucky and she would get to Ichigo before she disturbed Gaara's rest at night.

Ichigo learned who her parents were within the first few weeks, and would get excited whenever Gaara would come into view or even hear his voice. She was almost always with Aina during this time so having her daddy nearby was more exciting for her.

In no time, Ichigo was a month old and making all sorts of noises as well as discovering herself. She seemed to be particularly interested in her feet and toes right now. Aina was taking pictures of her whenever she felt like it or when Ichigo was doing something funny or cute. When Aina's family came to visit them and meet Ichigo, they brought a few gifts since they thought she should have girly things. One of these items was a purple outfit, so one day after Aina bathed her, she dressed her up in the outfit and took her to the Kazekage building during lunchtime. Aina had a bag with Ichigo's things and some lunch hanging from her shoulder, and held Ichigo in her yellow blanket. Since it was the beginning of July, it was pretty hot in the desert village so she didn't want Ichigo to overheat in a sling.

As she left the house, she saw Kakime walking towards her, and greeted her. Kakime is due in under two months now, so she has been on leave from her ninja duties for a while, and already feeling like she was getting out of shape. "Hello Aina, Ichigo looks so cute with her hair in little pigtails like that!" Kakime commented.

"I want her to look her best when we visit the Kazekage building for the first time," Aina said, in fact, she took the time to put on a little makeup for herself before leaving.

"Oh, that must be exciting," Kakime smiled and gave Ichigo a little tickle on her tummy. Ichigo made some noises in response. Ichigo recognizes Kakime already, and enjoys the extra attention.

Aina soon arrived at the Kazekage building, and all the employees just had to see Ichigo. By this point, Ichigo had fallen asleep during the walk and didn't notice a thing since everyone was being very quite as soon as they noticed she was sleeping. Aina was able to get away from the people when she said it was time to go see daddy and she made her way up the stairs.

After knocking, Gaara's voice allowed her in his office. When she entered she quickly noted that he seemed to be tense from stress. "I brought lunch and a special visitor," she said and he looked up to see them, a small smile appeared on his face. He pushed his work aside and stood to greet them.

Aina put the still sleeping Ichigo on the couch and then put the bag on the floor before pulling out their lunches. Then they ate together while sitting on the couch, with Ichigo sleeping safely between them.

"So did you try some more training?" Gaara asked. Aina started training again a couple days ago to help get herself back into shape.

"Yes, but I have to take a lot of breaks to feed or change Ichigo, and then also rest since I'm not as in shape as she used to be and I'm tired all the time," she explained.

"Just take it easy, you will regain your stamina soon enough, you did just recently have your insides ripped apart in order to give birth, it will take some time for everything to heal."

"It's nice to know that's how you view my condition," she said sarcastically. "But my six week check up is only next week so I should be mostly healed by now."

"Yes, but take it easy, I do not want you to overdo it and get hurt," he reminded and he noticed something sitting in her shoulder bag on the floor. "Why did you bring the camera?" he asked.

"Oh um," she started bashfully, "I want to take a couple pictures of you with Ichigo."

"How about I take one of you?" he suggested. "There is plenty of me, there needs to be more of you."

"Oh, I don't know…" she blushed. "But sure," she agreed.

Both parents looked at their daughter who was already watching them and listening to their familiar voices. Ichigo made eye contact with each of them and then smiled widely and made a delighted squeal as she raised her little hands towards them, asking for attention. "Pick her up, I will take the picture now," Gaara said as he reached for the camera.

Aina picked up Ichigo and stepped over to Gaara near the center of the room. "This is your first visit to daddy's office, look at the camera, Ichigo." Ichigo looked at Aina instead, following the voice.

"Look at daddy, Ichigo," Gaara said from behind of the camera. She looked over with a big happy smile and Gaara snapped the picture and then quickly stepped over to them and gave his attention to his daughter. He took her little hands and guided them so they were over her head and them brought them back down and tickled her, she giggled and he looked at Aina surprised. "She laughed?"

"Maybe because you just called yourself 'daddy'," Aina laughed.

Gaara blushed slightly. "That is what you are trying to teach her, right? I am being consistent," he said.

"Sure… I think you're starting to like it," Aina laughed again and he looked away embarrassed and Ichigo giggled again. Gaara put the camera back and sat at his desk. Aina went behind the desk and stood next to his seat so she could kiss his cheek. "I didn't hear you deny it, and it's because it's true," she taunted.

He just gave her a very not amused look while he pouted. Then he looked passed her and at Ichigo with surprise. "What is she doing?"

Aina looked at the baby in her arms that was reaching for the plant on Gaara's desk, but the long leaves were nowhere within her reach. Only seconds later, one of the leaves moved toward her hand and she was able to touch it. "Did you do that?" he asked.

Aina shook her head. "No, I think that was her."

"She inherited your ability," Gaara smirked. "She is taking after you more and more already."

"Didn't you want her to have the ability to control sand?" Aina asked while bouncing Ichigo gently.

"In all honesty, I did not consider it," he said, "I gained those abilities through being the host of a demon, I am unsure if I can pass them on."

"Guess we'll find out later on," she smiled right before she felt something on her shirt. They both looked at Ichigo who was tugging at the fabric of Aina's top, clearly saying that she wants her lunch now. "Geez, this girl can eat…" Aina sighed. "I fed her like only over an hour ago."

"She is growing quickly," Gaara commented.

"Do you mind if I take care of this now?" she asked.

"Go ahead," he told her. If anyone comes to his door, he can just turn them away or meet them outside. "We cannot have her get too fussy, though she is already demanding at the moment," he said as Aina moved back the couch so she could get situated.

"I wonder if manipulating that leaf caused her to get hungry so soon?" Aina suggested.

"Maybe," Gaara shrugged.

A few minutes passed when Aina saw Gaara look up at the door suddenly, there was no knock, but if there was a quite one she may have not been able to hear it over Ichigo's eating noises. "What is it?" she asked when Gaara quickly stood.

"There is something going on, I must see what it is, you can stay here," he said just before quickly going out the door.

Gaara walked quickly to the nearest person in the hallway, who was already coming towards him. "Lord Kazekage, squad five sent a distress call and squad six rescued them right away sir, it doesn't look good, all members of squad five were badly injured and had to be taken into intensive care."

Gaara nodded grimly. "Understood, I will speak to the medics right away for further information," he said before transporting with his sand to the hospital. The moment he heard which team was hurt, he knew what had happened. The leader of the team was Tokito. It was the first mission he was leading since his promotion to chunin. It wasn't suppose to be a very hard mission, but there was still some dangers involved.

When he appeared, he was quickly approached by one of the nurses and given the report on the conditions of the injured ninja. Gaara's suspicions were correct, Toktio was the cause of the mission failure, even though he would never do it on purpose. The teammates were hurt, but not nearly as bad as Tokito, who took most of the damage when he led the team right into an old war zone trap. The nurse told Gaara that Tokito is lucky to be alive at all, his injuries were severe and even if everything goes as planned as far as his treatment, it will take months for him to recover.

"I understand, contact me when he is able to see me," Gaara said, quickly turning away and leaving the hospital.

That wasn't for a couple days. Gaara came to the hospital alone, Aina wanted to see how he was doing too, but decided to stay with Ichigo instead. When Gaara entered the hospital room, he found that Hana was already there, tending to his wounds and trying to comfort him. Tokito looked up through bloodshot tear-filled eyes when his sensei entered, only to turn his head away, not wanting to be seen.

"You have a report to give," Gaara said, trying not to be too harsh.

"I thinking about quitting… seriously this time…" Tokito said. Gaara said nothing, sensing that Toktio needed to continue. "I can't… I can't be responsible for this… for letting everyone down and risking the lives of my teammates… they could have been killed… because of me."

Hana stroked his hand, "Toki…"

"Sensei… should I peruse something else?" Tokito asked. "Nearly everyone I've ever talked to has told me that I should, even my mom and Hana said that I should do whatever I want but… what do you think?"

Gaara sighed, he knew this was going to come eventually, thought he had hoped he would be wrong about that. "What you do is your decision, as your sensei, I will stand by it and help you in whatever way I can."

"I thought you would say that…" Tokito didn't seemed pleased with that answer.

"If you are considering quitting for good, then you have plenty of time to think about it, you are going to be off duty for a long time while you recover, a nurse outside said possibly six months, and even then you may not be able to stay on duty."

"I know!" Hana started. "While you recover, you can try other things, and see if you find something you're really passionate about," she smiled.

"I guess…" Tokito sighed.

"Aren't you excellent in math, Toki?" Hana asked.

"I don't know?" he tried to shrug, but winced instead when he tried to move.

"It is true, his math grades in the academy were very high," Gaara commented.

"See, maybe you can make some use of that skill while you're off duty," Hana suggested. "Look at all these sudoku books you've already completed!" she pointed to the pile of completed puzzle books on the table.

"If you are willing to brush up on your math skills, I believe there is a job you can do while you are immobile, that way you are still helping the village, still working, and thus getting paid," Gaara suggested.

"My family does need to keep a more stable salary…" Tokito said, considering it.

"There is a lot of work to be done concerning the various village budgets and working with accounting, as well as working on the chemistry formulas for our large scale bombs. You have always done well with your measurements, conversions, patterns, and math. I think the job will suit you well if you are willing to try it," Gaara said.

"…Okay, I'll try it," Tokito agreed, still down but seemed convinced.

"That's great, Toki!" Hana smiled. Over the next month, his mother and Hana would bring him even more number puzzles and his old math books so he could study. In the hospital, he became known as Sudoku, because everyday he would ask for the daily sudoku puzzle in the paper and he completed every other sudoku that the hospital had to offer. That nickname would stick, and Tokito eventually chose to stay a part of the village management staff.

Gaara came home and told Aina about this visit with Tokito. "Really? But he had put so much effort into his training, and countless hours trying to improve," she said.

"I was hoping that he would come to the conclusion to do something else long ago, and then when he was promoted to chunin, he was really psyched about being a ninja and I thought that he would be able to handle it," Gaara said. "Better late than never, I can never tell you how much I understand that lesson."

Aina nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you guys thought of something for him," she smiled.

Gaara nodded before looking around. "Where is Ichigo?" Gaara asked.

"Sleeping soundly," she said, tapping the baby monitor. "The shades are drawn in our room so it feels more like nighttime for her, so I came in here so I can read."

Gaara nodded, "I am going to check on her," he said and she nodded with a smile and watched him head up the stairs.

Aina put her book down and picked up Yuki. "Wanna go check too?" she asked and the cat just meowed. She went to their room to find Gaara looking down at their sleeping daughter in her cradle. Her pacifier long ago fallen from her lips and resting nearby and her bright red locks free from any clips and ties.

"Do you want her trained as a ninja?" Gaara asked when Aina approached.

"I don't know, I think it would be a good idea for her to get some training like I did," she answered. "Now that we know she can manipulate nature like me and my mother, she has the potential to be very powerful and capable, she could be a great help to the village."

"I agree, but what if something happened to her?"

"Like Tokito?" Aina asked and he nodded. "If she wants to be a ninja like her daddy," she said with a giggle before continuing, "Then that is a risk we'll all take."

"I do not want anything to happen to her," Gaara said.

"That's what it's like to be a loving father," Aina said, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder as they watched Ichigo sleep. "And if you train her, she will be able to defend herself."

"I am always going to worry about her, aren't I?" he sighed, and Aina giggled.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," she answered. "And so will I."

Gaara sighed again as he put his arm around Aina's shoulders and pulled her a little closer and gave her a quick kiss. "I suppose I worry about you too, but you are not out there fighting as a Sand ninja."

"Worry is a part of love, I worry a lot about you too," she said before looking at him and waited for him to meet her eyes. "I love you, Gaara."

"And I love you too, Aina," he said drawing her lips to his for another kiss, this one more tender and lasting a little longer.

"But you know," Aina started while they looked back at Ichigo. "Things never go according to plan," she laughed softly.

He laughed softly too. "I think I told you that when we first met," he said. "But there is another part that I never told you."

"What is it?"

"Sometimes it does go according to plan, and that can be the more surprising than any other event in life," he said thoughtfully.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Before we met, my siblings and the village counsel decided to hire the best matchmaker around, their plan was to make sure I would get married. I did not believe it would happen so easily or so quickly, but before I knew it, you were here and I fell for you, just like everyone wanted," he explained.

Aina laughed, "I agree, two years ago I never thought I would be standing here, but everyone else seemed pretty confident that you would be my match. Things between us happened so fast too, and I didn't feel overwhelmed by it," she explained. "But does this mean that things never go according to plan for us, only for everyone else?" she chuckled.

He smirked at that. "Sometimes, but sometimes it works for us too."

"Really, like what?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I bought this house, planning to move in after we got married and knowing that you would like it," he said.

"Okay, that's one, name two more," she challenged.

He took a moment to think. "I planned to kiss you on our third date if you wanted it, so I decided to let you take the first step."

"That was pretty surprising when you kissed me back the way you did," she admitted. "Now a third."

"I planned to do this," he said as he drew her in for a passionate loving kiss, the kind that they hadn't shared in some time.

She felt warm and even a little dizzy when they parted for air. "I guess I can't argue with that… some things do go according to plan, it's most things that don't," she smiled.

"Very true," he smirked.

~~~ One Year Later ~~~

Aina dressed Ichigo up the little Kazekage outfit Aunt Temari had given her, and put her hair in pigtails. Ichigo recently got a haircut so her bangs were styled more like Aina's, and parted on the left. Ichigo giggled and grew more excited as she was carried to the Kazekage building to visit Gaara. Aina let Ichigo knock at the door, and when Gaara's voice signaled that they could enter, Aina opened the door and put Ichigo down so she could toddle over to her father.

Gaara looked up and smiled. He got up from his chair and quickly met Ichigo in the middle of the room, before scooping her up and lifting her in the air.

"Daddy!" she laughed gleefully.

"And how is my favorite Kazekage?" he asked playfully seeing the little Kazekage outfit she was wearing. Ichigo just babbled and kicked her legs happily until Gaara held her against him and turned to see Aina holding a camera. "Hey!"

"It's my right as a mother to take pictures!" she smirked.

"Down sand," Ichigo said, meaning she wanted to be put down with sand. Gaara made his sand lift her from his arms and gently carry her to the floor. She laughed and crawled off the sand before lifting herself to her feet and toddling over the sofa where next to it there was a small box with some toys in it.

"I think that is the real reason she likes to come here," Gaara commented.

"It's only a part of the reason, the main reason is to see you, she is such a daddy's girl," Aina said. "The whole way over she kept repeating 'see daddy' until we arrived."

"Now she saw me so it is time for the toys," he said.

Aina laughed. "Maybe, but she ran to you first." Aina then sighed again. "Before you know it, she'll be a teenager, and running away from you and towards boys," she teased.

Gaara scowled at the idea. "Then I will have to make a lesson out of the first boy that tries to court her, then after it is clear that she is MY daughter, no boy will go near her," he nodded once and folded his arms, obviously satisfied with his plan.

"You really think that will go according to plan?" Aina laughed.

"It better!" Gaara glared.

"Not worried about the repercussions of making her mad at you and just chasing her away anyway?" she asked. Gaara pouted, obviously not satisfied with that either. Aina laughed and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, she's being raised with good values, and she'll always be a daddy's girl, I know I will always be one too," she told him.

Gaara sighed and put his arm around his wife's slim waist as they watched Ichigo. "One thing is for sure, this is going to be interesting…"

Aina laughed, "Yes, yes it will."

- The End -

~~~ After the story ~~~

Three years later, Gaara and Aina decided it was time to have another child. After only a few tries, they succeeded and the next member of their family was on the way. Nine and half months later, Aina gave birth to identical twin boys, Haruto and Hikaru, both names having to do with light. Those were the two boys names that Aina had chosen if Ichigo turned out to be a boy, so they still got to use both of the names. Haruto and Hikaru took after their father more, but had Aina's gray eyes, and they had more of a mischievous nature as they grew older. The twins also had inherited Gaara's power over sand and they became very powerful at an early age, and became know as the Sand Twins.

Kankuro and Kakime had a boy, Ken. And four years later, they had a girl, Kokoro, who would become teammates with the Sand Twins when they graduated the academy.

Ichigo entered the academy at the age of six, along with her cousin Ken, and they both graduated at the age of twelve and stayed teammates. Ichigo decided to be a ninja, and later became known as Lethal Rose, for her beauty and her often frightening power. She learned most of her nature abilities through her training with her mother, and her other ninja training mostly came from Gaara and school.

Aina continued to work in the village gardens and greenhouses, but also did landscaping every now and then, as well as help raise and train her children. Every now and then she would have a part in official matters.

Temari and Shikamaru did have a boy, just like he wanted. They also continued to visit the Sand Village at least twice a year.

Yori, the butler, continued to work for the Kazekage for several years. Yori had got married when Ichigo was five, soon after the Kazekage's twins were born. When Yori's first child was on the way a couple years later, Gaara decided that he should be allowed to focus on his own family more so when Ichigo entered the academy, he reached the end of his last contract and Gaara put him on his ANBU team to protect the village. Gaara did not hire another butler.

Tokito continued to live with his mother until she died only three years later when he was seventeen. He got a new apartment right after that, and Hana moved in with him a little over a year later. Hana became a medic in the hospital, her main focus was caring for children and child surgery. The two eventually got married.

Remember Ty? He continued to stay friends with Kakime and Aina, and continued to work and do his thing as a Sand ANBU ninja guard. Whenever travel was involved, he was the one assigned to accompany them.

Raven and Suki disappeared shortly after Ichigo's first birthday. No one was sure what happened to them for a long time. Then word spread that they were now hosting their very own show, and their popularity was growing rapidly. Aina became a fan of their show and would watch them on the television frequently.

Master Ryu and Hermia got remarried. Technically they were still married, but they had another celebration for their reunion and their lasting love for each other. While Master Ryu's personal mission had finally ended after twenty long years searching and he had found his wife and daughter, he continued to run his investigative faction. Hermia also continued her mission in protecting the land and making the land prosperous.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**- Thank you so much for reading! Please review this story, I want to know how I did.  
**

**- Also, if you have read my first story, please compare and tell me which you liked more, thanks again!  
**

**- And if you want to see the pictures for this story, visit my deviantArt, the link is on my profile.**


End file.
